Snow Storm! Ranger Form!
by Power Ranger Ninja Storm Freak
Summary: Samantha Oliver also known as Sam was just your everyday ordinary girl who has a love for Tennis, but she had a secret. Sam was a Snow Ninja destinied to become the New White Ranger, have control over the White Tiger Zord, and help the Wind Rangers defeat Lothor, but she never thought she'll fall in love. HunterXOC
1. Thunder Strangers, Part 1!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Reefside; The Oliver household!

1001 nights Arabian nights

It's a journey of a lifetime

1001 nights Arabian nights

Get ready for a magic carpet ride

SLAM!

A hand reached out from under silver blankets and slammed down on the alarm clock before they where throw off by Samantha Oliver a young 16-year-old teenage girl that most people seem to call Sam who then got up out of bed like a living breathing zombie. Sam walked over to her closet where she pulled out clothes for the day before headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out Sam dried off, put on a blue hooded jacket opened over a white tight tank top, black skinny jeans accessorizes with a silver chain belt, white tennis shoes with hints of icy blue, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, a black watch-like morpher with a snowflake symbol, and a silver ribbon chocker that has a tennis racket pendent, brushed her black waist length hair, then she put her hair into a low ponytail, and then applied some light white and blue make-up. When that was done Sam walked out of the bathroom and back into her room where she grabbed a blue tennis bag that has her name written in white on the right hand side near the top that she used as her school bag and kept her 3 tennis rackets, spare tennis balls, and tennis clothes in, but she also kept a different set of clothes in it as well before double checking that she had everything that she need. Once that was done she throw it over her shoulder then walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room where she saw Thomas Oliver or as others call him Tommy setting at the couch eating with the TV on watching the news. Sam walked into the kitchen where she made herself a bowl of cereal before moving to stand in the door way to watch the news a bit as she eat her breakfast.

"_In other news," _the news woman was saying, _"Blue Bay Harbor is still seeing an on slot of Alien Atks, but the World Famous Power Rangers manages to keep up every time."_

"Makes you wish you where still a Power Ranger, huh, Dad?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"You really need to stop snooping around my things Sammy," Tommy told her.

"Then you shouldn't have left your _**Video Dairy**_ on my _**Laptop**_ then," Sam stated.

"Say's the girl who use my _**Laptop**_ instead of _**her**_ own," Tommy countered.

Sam laughed as she turned to take her bowl back into the kitchen she cleaned it and placed in the drying rack before she shoulder her tennis bag and walked back into the living room, gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek, and then left for school.

Later that Day; The Oliver household!

"Sammy!" Tommy called up the stairs, "your going to be late!"

"Coming Dad!" Sam called down to him.

At that moment Sam come down the stairs in the clothes she wore to school with her black waist length hair pulled up into a ponytail as her bangs covering her forehead. A lot of people have asked 'How is she Tommy Oliver's kid when she looks nothing like him?' and each time they have answered with her being adopted by Tommy as his Daughter when her parents died. Sam grabbed her black tennis bag, then throw it over her shoulder. and on her way out the door Sam gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and with a good-bye Sam ran out the door. Once outside Sam looked around making sure no one was around before with one bound she was gone streaking through the woods. Tommy stood in the door way before he shook his head and went back inside closing the door as he went.

Reefside Woods; The Snow Ninja Academy!

It wasn't long till Sam was standing in a clearing that had a large practice mat in the middle and a gaping hole off to the side where a building use to be located making her to stare wide eyed at the scene before her where the Snow Ninja Academy use to be and as fare she knew there was no living soul. Sam moved forward looking around at the place to come to a stop where a flag pole was laying on the ground with a flag that has a large version of the Snow Academy's symbol that was on her watch-like bracelet sowed on it. Sam dropped her tennis bag on the ground as she took in the scene wondering who could have tooken the other teens and the school.

"Sensei!" Sam called, but no one answered her call, "Sensei!" There was still no answer. "This isn't funny!"

Sam listened before she called out again, but no one answered her making her to panic as she looked around for clues to who could have done such a thing to her school. Sam felt like crying when she found nothing not even a sign as to where her Sensei and her friends could of gone, so she grabbed her tennis bag before she Ninja streaked home to try and figure out what's going on.

'Somethings not right,' she thought as she Ninja streaked, 'maybe Sensei Watanabe well have some answers, but I'll have to go to Blue Bay Harbor to talk to him.' She let out a sigh as she saw her home come into view. 'I have no choice it's seems.' When she stopped outside of the house she looked down at the watch-like thing on her wrist. 'Sensei said that to activate the morpher to use "Snow Storm! Ranger Form!", so I guess I can try to talk to the Wind Rangers about meeting their Sensei. This is such a drag.' Sam's eyes widen before she started to shake her head. "Wow. Shikamaru moment there. Well time to talk to Dad about going to Blue Bay Harbor. I hate my life."

With that Sam walked inside she relay what she saw when she got to the Academy to Tommy who agreed that it'll best if she headed to Blue Bay Harbor and talk to Sensei Watanabe.

The Oliver household; Next Morning!

who likes you

every day it's someone new

the halls are filled with voices whispering

who likes you

doesn't matter if the rumor's true

all the fun is in the mystery...to me

SLAM!

A hand reached out from under silver blankets and slammed down on the alarm clock before they where throw off by Sam who let out a yawn as she stretched before getting out of bed like a vampire raising out of a coffin. Sam walked over to her closet where she pulled out clothes for the day before headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out Sam dried off, put on a blue spaghetti strapped mid-drift shirt over a white spaghetti strapped shirt, blue skinny jeans accessorizes with a black belt that has a silver chain hanging from it, white tennis with hints of icy blue, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, a silver chain necklace that has a tennis racket pendent, and a black watch-like morpher with the Snow Academy symbol, then she put her into a low ponytail, and then applied some light white and blue make-up. When that was done Sam walked out of the bathroom and back into her room where she grabbed a blue tennis bag and once that was done she throw it over her shoulder then walked out of the room and down the stairs to the living room where she saw her Father setting at the couch eating with the TV on watching the news. Sam walked into the kitchen where she made herself a bowl of cereal before moving to stand in the door way to watch the news a bit as she eat her breakfast.

"_It seems that Blue Bay Harbor is going to continue seeing Alien Atks," _the news woman was saying, _"and to most people it's like a repeat of Angel Grove all over again, but as usual the World Famous Power Rangers managed to continue to keep up."_

"Are you still going to give me a lift to Blue Bay Dad?" Sam asked, "or did do I have to Ninja Streak there?"

"Neither," Tommy answered.

"Dad, if this is about my schooling I'll enroll in Blue Bay High or if it's about the Alien Atks then I'll be careful, but I have to talk to Sensei Watanabe," Sam stated.

"Those are not what I mean either," Tommy laughed.

"Uh...then what did you mean?"

"I mean go outside and see for yourself, Sammy," Tommy answered.

"Ok," Sam said a bit unsure.

However, Sam grabbed her tennis bag and walked outside to see a white convertible with two icy blue snowflakes on each side parked in front making Sam to gasp before running over to look at it with awe.

"I don't believe this," Sam said in awe, "Dad there is no way you could have gotten this without help along with the paint."

"Jason, Trini, Zack, Kat, and I put our money together while Rocky, Aisha, and Adam bought the paint and Billy plus Justin painted it," Tommy told her as he stood in the door way.

"Thank you, Daddy," Sam said as she ran up the front porch and gave Tommy a hug that he returned before kissing him on his cheek as he handed her the keys.

"Now get going," he told her.

"Right," Sam said as she went back to her new car, putting her tennis bag in the front passenger set, and started it up.

Tommy walked down the front porch and over to the car as Sam was just buckling up smiling at her eagerness to drive it.

"Be careful Sammy," he told her.

"I well Dad," Sam said as she smiled at him, "I'll call you when I get to Blue Bay Harbor."

"You better or I'll send Jason after you," Tommy teased.

"Yeah like I'm afraid of him," Sam said with a roll of her sunburst colored eyes that's silver around the pupil then bursting into green.

Tommy laughed as Sam pulled out, turned around to face the road, and then took off heading for Blue Bay Harbor.

Blue Bay Harbor!

Sam let out a sigh when she pulled up in front of a store that has a sign calling it Storm Charges where she got of the car and walked inside right a young red head woman to see that some things where on the floor.

"What is this?" the young woman asked, "hello?" She looked over the counter. "Dustin?"

A young boy about a year older then Sam stood from behind the counter and the first thing that the young Oliver noticed was that he wore a lot of yellow.

"Oh, hey," the boy greeted.

"You do understand the concept of cleaning don't you?" the red head asked, "things go onto the selves."

"You know what I lost my backpack and I can't think about anything else till I find it," the boy told her.

"You'll find it," the red head said as the boy moved to the other side of the store. "By the way I've been meaning to ask. Have you seen Blake and Hunter?"

'She can't be talking about Hunter and Blake Bradley can she?' Sam thought.

"They kinda of blew me off last week and I haven't seen them since," the boy answered.

'Yup that's them,' Sam once again thought as she let out a sigh.

"You got a cell number?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, sure," the boy answered as he moved to write down the number. "Why?"

"I've the money for the resignal next week," the girl answered, "I've got to put a 250 team together like yesterday."

"Alright," the boy said as he handed over the piece of paper over to her and started to walk away before stopping and walked back. "I mean...hey, what about me?"

"I've only got a budget for 250s Dustin," the girl answered looking apologetic. "And those two have the experience on big bikes. You understand right?"

"Yeah, sure," Dustin answered, "I mean, if I was putting a team together I'd want them, too." He looked around before he started to head towards the door backwards. "Um...yeah. You know what I've got to go."

Dustin turned around and left while the red head girl walked behind the counter as Sam walked forward making the older woman and smiled when she saw Sam.

"Hi," she greeted, "what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for Blue Bay High," Sam answered, "would you know where it is?"

"Let me get you a map and I'll mark where the school is," the girl answered before binding down behind the counter while Sam looked around the store. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "I've just moved here from Reefside."

The older woman stood up with a map in hand looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow, "You do know that we get monster Atks here, right?"

"I lived in Angel Grove before moving to Reefside with my Father," Sam answered with a smile, "so I'm use to the monster Atks."

"I see," the other girl said thoughtfully, "well, I'm Kelly owner of Storm Charges."

"Samantha Oliver, but I go by Sam," she answered.

"Samantha Oliver as in the _Samantha Oliver?"_ Kelly asked in shock, "the well known young Trainee Tennis Pro, Samantha Oliver?"

"I see I'm even well known here as well," Sam stated, "do you also know where the local tennis courts are?"

"Yeah," Kelly answered as she smiled at the young girl before she marked the map where the tennis courts and school was. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Sam said with a smile, "I have to go now, but thanks again."

"No problem," Kelly told her with a smile.

Sam waved as she left the store, got into her car, and took off.

Rock Quarry!

After getting what she needed and signing up for school Sam was on her way to find a place to stay when she passed by a rocky place she noticed three people in red, blue and yellow suits with helmets to match making her stop and get out to watch to see what was going on.

'They must be the Wind Rangers who are trained under Sensei Watanabe,' Sam thought.

"You ready?" a voice not that far from Sam asked making said girl look over to see two more rangers only their suits where Navy and Crimson.

"Let's do it," one of the other ranger said.

"Good-bye Rangers."

Sam held in a gasp when the new rangers Atked the Wind Rangers with thunder Atks making her realize that they where the Thunder Rangers from the Thunder Ninja Academy, but she didn't understand why they where Atking the Wind Rangers when their suppose to be teaming up together to stop the bad guys.

'This is just like what happened to Dad,' Sam thought, 'back when he was the Evil Green Ranger.'

The Wind Rangers went flying before they hit the ground though the Red Ranger was the first to get up.

"Note to self," he said, "never, EVER, doubt Cam." They looked to see as the smoke cleared to see the Navy and Crimson Rangers. "Who are you?"

"What's with the attitude?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"Hello?" the Yellow Ranger asked, "anybody home?"

"Obviously you didn't get the memo," the Crimson Ranger told them as he turned around.

"Old Rangers out, new Rangers in," and the Navy Ranger finished as he, too, turned around.

"What you except us to fight you?" the Yellow Ranger asked.

'I might have to step in, but I'll just morph right now and see what happens,' Sam thought before she tore off her clothes to revile a white ninja suit with blue accents that was underneath. "Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she gets into her stance. "Power of Snow!"

Sam stood ready to jump in when needed and watch as both groups of Rangers faced each other. Sam flinched when the Thunder Rangers knocked the Wind Rangers back onto the ground.

"Doesn't seem like they want to talk Dustin," the Red Wind Ranger answered for the Yellow Ranger.

'Dustin?' Sam thought with a raised eyebrow having heard the name once before.

"I vote for kicking their wannabe butts," the Blue Ranger told the other two.

"I hear ya," Dustin second.

The Red Ranger got to the face the Thunder Rangers.

"Didn't any one every teach you to be nice?" he asked before he a hand sign and was running in air.

"We don't do nice," the Navy Ranger answered before he jumped up into the air and knocked the Red Ranger out of the air while the other two Wind Rangers fought the Crimson Ranger.

"That was brutal," the Red Ranger stated before noticing his teammates in trouble. "Guys!"

Sam once again flinched when the Yellow Ranger whose Sam now knows was sent to the ground by the crimson Ranger.

"Dustin!" the Blue Ranger called when Dustin was sent flying the Crimson Ranger.

"Hang on!" the Red Ranger called out to his teammates before he ran to try to help them.

"What for?" Navy asked before he pulled out his staff. "Thunder Staff Mega Power!"

Sam let out a sigh as she shook her head in disbelief when the all three Wind Ranger where sent to the ground by the Thunder Rangers.

"What the?" the Red Ranger asked before he and his team where sent flying to the ground. "They have sticks."

"Really big sticks," Blue agreed.

"Any body got a suggestion?" Dustin asked.

"You want an idea?" Crimson asked, "how about give up?"

"Trust us," Navy agreed, "it'll be much less painful that way."

"I have a better idea!" Sam's voice echoed down to them before in a streak of white mixed with icy blue Sam appeared in front of the Wind Rangers facing the Thunder Rangers. "How about you two learn the meaning of 'With great power comes even greater responsibility'?" Sam then looked over her shoulder at the Wind Rangers who where beyond confused right now. "Are you three ok?"

"Yes" the Red Ranger answered, "but who are you?"

"A friend," Sam answered before looking at the Thunder Rangers. "Power of Snow!" Sam struck her pose by placing her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "White Ninja Ranger!"

"A White Ranger?" the Blue Ranger asked confusion in her voice.

"Just who is she?" Dustin asked.

"And is she friend or foe?" the Red Ranger asked confusion colored his voice.

"Dude," Dustin looked at his leader, "she said she was a friend."

"Dustin's right for once Shane," the Blue Ranger agreed.

"Thanks Tor...hey!"

"_Rangers have the White Ranger come with you to Ninja Ops after the battle,"_ their Sensei's voice sounded over the communicators.

"Yes Sensei," Shane agreed.

All three Wind Rangers looked at the Sam clearly confused, but they feared for her when the Thunder Rangers decided to Atk. It wasn't long till all three primary Rangers gasped in shock when they saw Sam hold her own against the Thunder Rangers who where also shocked.

"How are you able to fight us both?" Crimson demanded.

"I was trained in Martial Arts before I entered the Snow Ninja Academy, Thunder Head," Sam growled, "I just simply combined my Ninja skills with my Martial Arts skills. Oh, and btw I was trained by the very first Red and White Ranger, however, the White Ranger was the very first evil Green Ranger. So to me this is like fighting Putties."

Sam backed off when she dealed a lot of damaged to the Thunder Rangers to stand next to the Wind Rangers who were now standing. The Thunder Ranger where standing even though they when moving hurt like hell.

"Alright," Crimson said in a pained voice, "ready?" "Yeah," Navy answered also in a pained voice.

Sam rolled her eyes as they Ninja streaked away from the battle.

"Where they go?" Shane asked.

"Really far away if we're lucky," Dustin answered.

"You three got a lot to learn about Evil Power Rangers," Sam said as she shook her head, "like for starters they never give up and there's at least one Evil Ranger on every Power Ranger Team."

"Well, anyways," Shane said as he turned to look at her, "our Sensei wants you to come back to Ninja Ops with us."

"Whatever," Sam said with a shrug of her shoulders.

The thee Wind Rangers along with Sam Ninja Streaked to Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops!

All for rangers walked inside, but only three had demorphed. Sam looked around as she followed the other three still morphed as the White Ninja Ranger. All four of the walked over to a small portable environment where Sam saw a Guinea Pig, but she wasn't worried about it. Sam stood over near a young boy wearing glasses and a lot of green well she watched the other three fire questions at the Guinea Pig quickly almost making her laugh.

"One at a time?" the Guinea Pig asked.

"Sensei, who were those guys?" Shane asked.

"They fight in the style of the Thunder Ninja Academy," the Guinea Pig answered, "this is all I know for certain."

"I thought that Lothor captured all the other Ninja Schools," Dustin said in an unsure voice.

"Could he have turned them against us?" Tori asked, "so he can fight fire with fire."

"Their fire comes from deep within," their Sensei told them, "even Lothor cannot be driving them to attack with such passion."

"Tell that to the first Evil Green Ranger," Sam mumbled under her breath.

"You know, I don't really care what their problem is," Dustin pointed out, "all I know is that those dudes almost smoked us."

"Yeah, but they didn't," Shane agreed/stated, "and I want to know why."

"It's because I was there," Sam stated making everyone in the room to look at her. "I can run circles around them."

"White Ranger would you be so kind as to de–morph please?" the Wind Rangers Sensei asked.

"Of course," Sam answered before she brought up her left wrist up to her helmet. "Power Down."

Dustin gasped when Sam was standing in front of them wearing her white with icy blue accents ninja uniform instead of her ranger uniform.

"Dude, no way," he said in awe.

"Uh...Dustin?" Tori turned to her friend, "you know her?"

"She's _the Samantha Oliver_," Dustin answered, "the well known young Trainee Tennis Pro, Samantha Oliver?"

Shane looked at Sam with confusion before it hit him as well.

"Dustin, man, your so right," he also said in awe.

"Even the Wind Rangers have heard of me," Sam said with a shake of her head.

"I'm pleased to meet the best Snow Ninja in the Snow Ninja Academy," Sensei stated, "Sensei Yuki has told me a lot about you, Samantha."

"And she has talked highly of you, Sensei Watanabe," Sam said as she bowed to him.

"You don't seem freaked out about a talking Guinea Pig," the boy standing next to her pointed.

"I've leaved in Angel Grove up till I was about 10," Sam told him, "to me a talking Guinea Pig is normal."

"Dude," Shane said in shock, "that city was monster central since the year 1981."

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed, "I happened to have been leaving there when the Zeo and Turbo Rangers appeared."

They all laughed before they soon got serious and started to talk about the Thunder Rangers. When the Wind Rangers where standing around the other boy whose name that Sam found out was Cameron Watanabe at the main frame Sam was talking with their Sensei.

"I'm going to need to head back to Angel Grove," Sam told him, "I have to retrieve the White Tiger Zord that Zordan and the first White Ranger hidden away, but I'm going to need a sabre named Saba to control the Tiger Zord."

"I understand, but I'm afraid that I have no clue where Saba is located," Sensei Watanabe stated.

Sam let out a sigh as she looked thoughtful for a bit before a light blub went off in her head. "My Dad should know where Saba is located or he still has Saba."

"I'm a bit confused," Sensei said, "why would your Father have Saba if he once belonged to the first White Ranger?"

"My Father was the first White Ranger," Sam answered, "my last is Oliver so my Father is the Legendary Thomas "Tommy" Oliver."

"Even if your Father was a Ranger Samantha," Sensei started, "you must remember that a rangers identity must remain a secret."

"Sensei, my Father is smart for some one whose not a computer genius like your son, Cam is," Sam informed, "but when it comes to Power Rangers related things he'll have no problem in figuring it out." Sensei looked off to the side thinking. "He knows what to look for plus he's a Ninjitti on top of that."

"You are right Samantha," Sensei agreed, "it'll be best to get it out of the way and informed him." He looked back at Sam. "Go and tell him then ask him about Saba."

Sam bowed to Sensei, "Thank you, Sensei."

Sam ran out of Ninja Ops, but not before she heard Sensei's voice.

"May the power protect you, Samantha."

Reefside; The Oliver household!

Sam let out a sigh as she stopped in front of her home in Reefside before she turned off the car, got out, walked up the stairs, and into the house. Sam looked into the living room, but didn't see her Father when she smelled something burning so she ran into the kitchen to see him at the stove trying to cook. Thinking fast Sam ran over and turned off the stove before rounding on him with her hands on her hips.

"What have I told you about trying to cook Dad?" she asked.

"Don't touch the stove," Tommy answered.

"Right," Sam nodded in approval, "I also remember telling you to call Kat if I'm not here."

Tommy sweat dropped before shaking his head before setting down at the kitchen table while Sam throw away the pan because it was destroyed. Sam cleaned up the stove before she turned around to face her Father with a not so happy face.

"So why are you here?" Tommy asked her.

"Like you don't know," Sam answered as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you taking about the fact that you have a morpher on your left wrist and your the new White Ranger?" Tommy asked portending to be thinking it over.

"Bingo," Sam answered with another eye roll.

"You didn't really think that I won't noticed did you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of not Dad," Sam answered in disbelief, "being a former well come in handy some time."

Tommy laughed as he nodded in agreement before he looked at her with smile.

"Just remember that with..."

"Great power come even greater responsibility," Sam finished for him, "I know Dad."

"Now if your not here for a normal visit then you must be here about Ranger business then," Tommy stated.

"Yes," Sam nodded, "when Sensei Yuki gave me the Snow Morpher she told me that I'll have to find the Zord that was hidden away years ago."

"The White Tiger Zord," Tommy stated with a sigh.

"Yes, but I'll need Saba," Sam nodded once again. "Sensei Yuki and Sensei Watanabe have no idea where the sabre could be and I can't ask Zordan."

"All I can tell you is that Zordan had Alpha hide Saba away and he never told me where," Tommy told her.

Sam let out a sigh ans she thought before she looked at him. "Do you think Uncle Billy well have an idea where Zordan might have had Saba hidden?"

"That is a possibility," Tommy answered as he thought about it, "I'll talk to him, but in the mean time just be peasant Sammy."

Sam just shook her head before there was a beep coming from the morpher that she wore. Tommy laughed as Sam brought the morpher up to her mouth.

"Yes Cam," she answered.

"_Sam, the other Rangers need your help at the Rock Quarry here in Blue Bay_," Cam told her, "_an alien named Zurgane has appeared there_."

"Oh, goody," Sam said with sarcasm, "a Monster-con." Tommy raised an eyebrow as Sam let out a sigh while Cam cackled. "I'll be there as soon as possible Cam."

"_Alright_," Cam agreed.

Sam lowered her morpher as she shook her head for what felt like the hundredth time that day before looking at her Dad.

"I've got to go," she told him, "I'm also going to have to leave my car here, but I'll be back for it."

"Got it."

Sam ran out into the living room while Tommy moved to stand in the kitchen door, but Sam turned back to him with a bit of a glare.

"Don't try and cook again or I'll call Kat," Sam warned.

"Right," Tommy told her with a sweat drop.

Sam nodded her head in approval before she turned around again.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam shouted as begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she was in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she gets into her stance. "Power of Snow!"

Tommy watched as Sam ninja streaked out of the house with a smile on his face before he headed for the basement.

Rock Quarry!

Sam arrived just in time to see a robot like alien disappear in a beam of light just as she landed next to the others.

"Uh...where'd he go?" Tori asked.

"That was weird," Dustin added.

"You said it," Shane agreed.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked making the Wind Rangers jump in surprise.

"Don't do that Sam," Tori scolded.

"Sorry."

It was a few seconds after the alien robot lift when Sam jumped out of the way just as thunder hit the ground, but the Wind Rangers weren't so lucky. Sam looked over to see the Thunder Rangers walking up to them out of the smoke like they where coolest thing since tennis.

"Oh, goody," Sam said as she rubbed her hands together. "The Thunder Bugs are back for round two."

Wind Rangers laughed at the Snow Ranger's statement before turning their attentions to the Thunder Rangers.

"Recognized these?" the Crimson Thunder Ranger asked.

Two bikes appeared in front of the Thunders of two different colors; Navy and Crimson.

"No!"

"Dude!"

"What the hell are they?"

"No way!"

"Yes, way," the Navy Thunder Ranger told them, "and as for your question White Ranger." Navy turned to Sam who raised an eyebrow under her helmet. "Their called Tsunami Cycles."

"Oh."

"Just ours comes with a few improvement," the Crimson Thunder Ranger stated.

"This is so wrong," Dustin groaned.

Sam  
got ready to move when she needed to.

"Ready to ride?"

"Let's show these posers how it's done!"

Both the Navy and Crimson rode and attacked the other Rangers, but their unable to land a hit on Sam who dodged every attack they throw at her.

"Ready for another lap?" Crimson asked the Wind Rangers.

"Watch out!" Sam yelled at the three main Rangers.

Tori, Shane, and Dustin where able to dodge, but Dustin ended up tripping over his own feet.

"Ha," the Crimson Ranger laughed, "nice face plant! Thunder Energy Blast!"

"FIRE!"

Sam flinched when the Wind Rangers where hit, however, she was so focus on the Wind Rangers and the Crimson Thunder Ranger that she never saw the Navy Thunder Ranger come up from behind and attacked her until the attack hit. The Navy and Crimson Thunder Rangers laughed when Sam landed on the ground hard almost de-morphing.

"SAM!" the Wind Rangers called.

Sam stood up while she clutched her side as she glared through her helmet at the Navy Thunder Ranger. "That was a cheap trick! Thunder Head!"

"Smell something burning?" Navy asked his partner completely ignoring Sam.

"Hey, anyone feel like S'mores?" Crimson asked.

"I can't believe they stole Cam's disk!" Dustin yelled in disbelief as they struggled to stand up clutching their sides.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "but how?"

"Who are these guys?" Shane asked.

"I wish I knew Shane," Sam answered, "I've meet a lot of Thunder Ninjas over in Reefside seeing as the Snow Ninja Academy and the Thunder Ninja Academy are located in the same town. Hell, I went to high with two of them."

"This is so easy, it's almost boring," Navy said, "I thought they'd at least put up a fight."

"Those guys never could compete with the Thunder Ninja Academy," Crimson stated, "their so lame!"

"No doubt," Navy agreed, "I thought their Sensei taught them better than this."

"HEY!" Sam yelled.

"Whoops," Navy said, "the White Ranger is going to be a problem though seeing as she knows our ways."

"True," Crimson agreed with his partner, "however, it's time to finish what we started." Sam watched as he pulled out a morpher. "Crimson Thunder Power."

Navy followed his partner's lead and pulled out his own morpher. "Navy Thunder Power!"

"Sky of Wonder!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Sam groaned as lighting hit the ground the Thunder Rangers.

"That does not look good," Tori stated.

"I have to agree."

"Crimson Insecto Zord!" "Navy Beetle Zord!"

"And it just got worse," Sam groaned.

"You've got to be kidding?"

"They've got Zords?"

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Shane, this got ridiculous with their Tsunami Cycles," Sam told him.

"Later days," Crimson told them before Navy and him took to their Zords. "By the time this is over, we'll be the last Ninja Rangers along with the White Ranger on the planet. So let's stay focus and then we can take out the Snow Ninja."

"Beetle is rough and ready to go."

"They want to play rough?" Shane asked, "we're all about rough!" He then brought his morpher up. "Cam hit it!"

Sam watched as the Wind Ninja Zords appeared.

"Ninja Zords!"

"And this is where I'll take my leave," Sam mumbled.

Once the Wind Rangers where inside their Zords Sam Ninja streaked back to Reefside to pick up her car after she informed the Wind Ninja's Sensei.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	2. Thunder Strangers, Part 2!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Shane, this got ridiculous with their Tsunami Cycles," Sam told him.

"Later days," Crimson told them before Navy and him took to their Zords. "By the time this is over, we'll be the last Ninja Rangers along with the White Ranger on the planet. So let's stay focus and then we can take out the Snow Ninja."

"Beetle is rough and ready to go." "They want to play rough?" Shane asked, "we're all about rough!" He then brought his morpher up. "Cam hit it!"

Sam watched as the Wind Ninja Zords appeared.

"Ninja Zords!"

"And this is where I'll take my leave," Sam mumbled.

Once the Wind Rangers where inside their Zords Sam Ninja streaked back to Reefside to pick up her car after she informed the Wind Ninja's Sensei.

QS-Reefside; The Oliver household!

Sam let out a sigh as she walked into her home in Reefside to see her Dad and a young man wearing a blue t-shirt and glasses with slightly darker brown hair setting on the couch in the living room talking. When they heard the front door close they turned around to see who it was to find Sam walking over making both of them stand up.

"Hey Uncle Billy," Sam said as she hugged the other man.

"Hey Sammy," Billy greeted back as he returned the hug.

Sam smiled at him when they let go of each other before she turned her Father who held the keys to her car with a smile. Sam took the keys with a smile and went to turn around, but stopped when she heard Billy call out to her which made her turn around to look at him.

"I thought you'll like to you know that the White Tiger Zord is with the Wind Rangers Zords," Billy told her.

"Thanks Uncle Billy, but without Saba..."

"Saba is also there Sammy," Tommy interrupted, "he's just waiting for you. It seemed that he was hidden away with the White Tiger Zord."

"That made things easier," Sam said with a laugh before kissed Tommy on the cheek and gave Billy one last hug before leaving.

Billy turned to Tommy with a smile before he shook his head. "Well it seems like that Rocky owes Adam 20."

Tommy looked at Billy with confusion. "What do you mean Billy?"

"Rocky and Adam made a bet on wither or not Sam would become a Power Ranger," Billy answered him, "Rocky bet against her becoming a Ranger and Adam bet that she would become a Ranger, however, Jason owes Adam 20 bucks because of their bet." Billy laughed as he shook his head at this. "Adam bet that Sam would become the new White Ranger while Jason bet that she would be the new Green Ranger."

Tommy sweat dropped as he shook his head in disbelief with a cackle. "Well, Adam just won 40 bucks." Billy also laughed at this. "Please tell me that Adam didn't make a bet with anyone else about Sam?"

"I hate to say it, but he did," Billy answered, "he made a bet with Andros." Billy laughed a bit more at this. "Andros thinks that Sam well be on more then one Ranger Team like you while Adam disagrees."

All Tommy did was groan as fall down on the couch while Billy cackled at his friend's misfortune.

Ninja Ops!

Sam walked into the Ninja Ops wearing her ninja gear to see the Wind Rangers standing in front of Cam who didn't look happy and she found out why when he spoke up making her stop in her tracks.

"Well, you've managed to reduce years of technological advance into a pile of scrap metal in a signal afternoon," Cam scolded, "not to mention what you did to the Zords."

"Cam, now is not the time," Sensei informed his Son.

"I'm sorry, your right," Cam told him before he turned back to the Wind Rangers. "Thankfully, the auto-retreat allowed the reactors time to reset the holographic portals. I've engaged the self-reconstruct functions."

Cam along with Shane and Tori walked over to the main frame while Dustin followed looking confused.

"Dude, I've go no idea what you just said," Dustin told Cam.

"He means their fixing themselves, Dustin," Sam's voice sounded from behind them making the three Wind Ninjas turned around to face the Snow Ninja who walked up to them with her arms crossed.

"Oh, okay," Dustin said as he nodded his head, "right. Sweet." Sensei hopped onto Dustin's head and landed on the main frame's desk. "Ow."

"Hey, Sensei," Shane said as they all looked at the Guinea Pig. "Why didn't they finish us off?"

"I mean, those Zords they had were sicko, bro," Dustin said before getting a look from Sensei. "I mean, Sensei."

Cam brought up the Thunder MegaZord up onto the main frame making Sam frown at it.

"Thunder Zords," Sensei said, "created by the same technology that powers you own."

"And these's Thunder Ninjas work for Lothor?" Tori asked, "that doesn't make sense."

"Agreed."

"Yeah," Shane second, "no more then Zurgane booking outta there when they showed up."

"I suspect that as with all evil alliances there is a dissension in their ranks," Sensei told them, "a dissension that we can use to our advantage, when the time is right."

"I just fell totally hopeless," Tori stated, "there's got to be something we can do."

"Just be patient Tori," Sam told their female blue ranger before she turned her attention to Cam. "Cam, do a giant White metal Tiger appeared in the Zord bay?"

"Yes," Cam answered looking confused, "why?" Sam gave him a look just as realization hit him. "Oh."

"What?" the three Wind Ninjas asked.

"The White Tiger that is in the Zord bay is Samantha's Zord," Sensei answered.

"No way," the three of them yelled.

"If that's true?" Tori asked before she turned to their White Ranger. "Then why didn't you join us in the MegaZord fight?"

"Because I didn't have it at that time plus I need a sabre called Saba to control the White Tiger Zord, Tori," Sam answered before she turned to Cam again. "Did such a Sabre appear as well Cam?"

"Yeah," Cam answered as he pointed over to the table where a white sword like Sabre laid.

Sam walked over to the table and picked up the sabre which caused the eyes on the Tiger head shape hilt flash gold.

"I was wondering when I would meet you, young Samantha Oliver," a voice sounded from the tiger head.

The Wind Ninjas spun around while Cam jumped up at once looking at the sabre like it was about to attack them.

"Are you ready to go back into action Saba?" Sam asked.

"I am at your command," The sabre informed her.

The other four in the room blinked a few times making Sam laugh at the looks on their faces.

"Saba is a talking sabre," Sam informed, "he use to belong to the first White Ranger on the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger team. They were the every first Power Ranger team. 5 teenagers with attitude."

"Sam is right," Sensei told the confused Wind Ninjas. "For now, you must return to your daily lives. If Lothor suspects anything out of the ordinary it will only give him more power."

"And be careful," Cam told them, "they've already stolen the Tsunami Cycle disk somehow. Whoever you speak to make sure you trust them."

The four Rangers nodded their heads before walking out of Ninja Ops.

The Beach!

Sam walked along the beach with Tori not noticing two boys walking by till one of them decided to speak up.

"Hey, what?" one of them asked, "no 'hello?"

Both Tori and Sam turned around to find Blake and Hunter Bradley standing there looking at them. Sam's eyes widen when she laid eyes on them two Brothers and it seemed that Hunter was also shocked, but it was then Sam realized that the Bradley Brothers where the Thunder Rangers. Sam walked over to stand next to Hunter as Tori looked at Blake with a love sick look.

"Sorry," she apologized, "my mind's somewhere else."

"Yeah," Black agreed, "rough day?"

"Yeah," Tori answered, "oh...thinks for helping me out there."

"Oh yeah, don't mention," Blake told her, "anytime."

"Well, this is awkward," Sam whispered to Hunter.

All Hunter could do was nod his head in agreement with the dark haired girl.

"I'll keep that in mind," Tori informed him.

"Cool."

"I'll catch you later," Tori told him.

"Yeah sure thing," Blake agreed.

"Are you coming Sam?" Tori asked.

Blake froze at the name and he turned around to look at the dark haired girl when she spoke up.

"I'll catch up with you," Sam informed Tori, "I want to have a little word with the Bradley Brothers."

Tori looked between the Brothers and Sam before nodding and walking away.

"Wow," Hunter said to Blake, "smooth. You'll have to show me, you moves sometime."

Blake smacked Hunter in the stomach lightly before they both turned to Sam who was now glaring at them.

"Well, it's the Thunder Bugs," Sam growled.

Hunter and Blake looked at each other feeling a bit scared.

"We don't know what you talking about Sam," Hunter said trying to play innocent.

"Don't play innocent with me Crimson Ranger," Sam growled out.

Blake looked eyes turned to slits as he looked at Sam. "How do you know that Sam?"

Sam smirked before she raised her left wrist to show them the Morpher. "I know your fighting style Navy Ranger."

"The White Ranger," Hunter mumbled, "she's you?"

"Of course," Sam answered, "and I'm going to warn you both right now." Hunter and Blake both backed up form her. "Do anything that hurts Tori, Shane, and Dustin again I well hunt you both down and strip you both of your ranger powers."

"Come on Sam," Hunter tried to reason, "we've been friends longer then you have been friends with the Wind Ninjas."

"Like my Father always says 'with great power comes great responsibility'," Sam informed them.

Hunter and Blake looked at each other as Sam turned on her heels and went to find Tori leaving the Brothers feeling scared, confused, and in Hunter's case hurt.

"Well, we got on her bad side," Blake mumbled as they turned and walked away.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Blake rolled his eyes as they left the beach. After walking away from Blake and Hunter, Sam let out a sigh as she looked at the ground thinking about what she should do and thought it best to call some one who just might know what to say. Sam found Tori and let her know that she was going home to make a phone call to some one about something before saying bye and left.

Sam's apartment!

Sam let out a sigh as she walked into the one bedroom apartment where she pulled out an icy blue cell phone with a white snowflake designs. Sam hit speed dial before she placed the phone by her ear and sat down on the couch listening to the phone ring.

"_Hello_," a British accented voice answered.

"Hey, Aunt Kat," Sam greeted.

"_Sam_?" Kat asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered with a sigh.

"_What's wrong_?" the former second Pink Ranger asked.

"I need some boy advice," Sam answered.

Kat's laugh was heard on the other end making Sam blush. "_Does Tommy know about your interest in boys_?"

"No," Sam answered, "you know how Dad is."

She heard Kat sigh on the other end.

"_Yeah, I do_," her Aunt answered, "_so tell me about this boy_?"

"Well, the thing that I've known this boy since the first year of High School," Sam answered.

"_Hmm_," Kat hummed over the line, "_what else can you tell me_?"

"He's an evil Power Ranger now," Sam answered.

"_Yicks_," Kat said, "_this is something for you talk to Kim about_."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, "I would if I had her phone number and I wasn't so pissed off at her for that blasted letter to she wrote to Dad."

Kat giggled at Sam's reason and reply. "_I don't like it either Sam. I think she broke up with the wrong way_."

"I wouldn't be so pissed off at her if she called and broke up with over the phone or did it in person," Sam raged, "but a letter? A letter, really?"

"_Well, back to this boy_," Kat said, "_tell me what you like about him_?"

"You know type of boys," Sam answered, "tell, dark, and broody."

"_Yeah, I remember that. So he's the opposite_?"

"No," Sam answered, "he's tell, dark, and broody." Kat laughed on the other end. "He has a younger adopted Brother who also happens to be an evil Power Ranger. Did you know that Ninja Storm Ranger team has two evil rangers?

"_You got be joking_?" Kat asked in disbelief.

"Nope," Sam answered, "I wish I was though."

"_How do you know this Sam_?" Kat asked fearing the answer.

"You've seen the news right?" Sam answered with a question.

"_Yeah_," Kat answered, "_there's a White Ranger on the team now. Why_?"

"Well..."

"_SAMANTHA OLIVER_!" Kat yelled making Sam move the phone away from her ear. "_Please tell me that you are not the new White Ranger_?"

"Sorry Aunt Kat," Sam apologized, "I'm the new White Ranger."

"_Ha_!" a male voice sounded over the other line, "_I just won 40 bucks_!"

"Was that Uncle Adam?" Sam asked.

"_Yes_," Kat sighed making Sam blinked a few times before giggling as she shook her head. "_Well, I guess it can't be helped. I mean, after all the power chooses you, you can't choose the power_."

"True," Sam agreed.

"_Now tell this boy's name_?" Kat asked.

"He's name is Hunter Bradley," Sam answered as she let out a sigh. "I don't know what to do Aunt Kat."

"_Oh, sweetie_," Kat cooed, "_just try and get through to him_."

"Alright," Sam sighed.

"_I'll talk to you later_," Kat told her, "_I'll try and get Kim to call you so she can help you with him being evil_."

"Alright," Sam once again sighed, "talk to you later Aunt Kat."

"_Bye_."

"Bye."

Both girls hung up their phones before Sam fall back against the couch with another sigh. Sam got up from her set and headed out to Ninja Ops

Ninja Ops!

Sam sat at the table in Ninja Ops in her Ninja gear watching Cam as he was fixing the morphers when Tori came running inside looking scared, worried, and frantic.

"Cam, Sam, I need both of your help outside," Tori said in a frantic voice.

"Tori what's wrong?" Sam asked when she looked up at the Blue Ranger.

"Can't it wait?" Cam asked, "I've almost got the morphers back online."

"It's an emergency!" Tori told them, "my friend he's hurt."

Both Sam and Cam stood looking at the Blue Ranger like she was crazie.

"And you brought him here?" they both asked.

"You ever heard of hospitals?" Cam asked.

"I know," Tori said as she sounded close to tears, "I know! But he was hurt because of me. Please come look at him? It was one of Lothor's space freaks, we have to help him."

Both Cam and Sam looked at each other before letting out a sigh each.

"Alright," Cam agreed making Tori smile.

All three of ran outside of the Academy grounds.

Outside of the Academy grounds!

Sam let out a sigh as Cam removed some kind of leeches off Blake's chest while Tori watched.

"What are those things?" Tori asked.

"Some kind of cybernetic leech," Sam answered, "looks like they dehydrate the human body before it just shuts down."

"Did you get them off in time?" Tori asked Cam as she took Blake's hand in her own.

"I think so," Cam answered her as he check for a pulse. "This guy must drink a lot of water."

"He's name's Blake," Tori told him.

"I don't care what his name is," Cam flat out told her, "Dad's gonna flip when he finds out you brought him here."

"He's right Tori," Sam agreed with Cam.

"Then maybe we don't have to tell him?" Tori asked biting her lower lip.

Cam let out a sigh. "The morphers are on the console inside. Go get 'em, Sam and I well stay here."

"Thanks Cam," Tori told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before hugging Sam. "Thanks Sam."

They both watched Tori walk to the water where the entrance to Ninja Ops was before she disappeared.

"Men as a species are doomed," Cam informed Sam who giggled.

Neither of them noticed Blake watching Tori before he closed his eyes with a smirk that he smoothed out.

Moto Track!

Sam, Tori, and Blake all sat in Tori's Van as it came to a stop at the Motocross Tracks so Blake can find his Brother.

"Listen?" Blake asked, "uh...thanks for what you did back there. I'd...don't know what happened. I...uh...I guess I just blacked out."

"I'll say," Sam mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "you took a nasty fall...uh...your actually pretty lucky."

"I feel like a chump," Blake informed her, "I mean, I try to save you, but you went and end up saving me instead."

"Forget," Tori told him, "it's no big deal."

It was then that Hunter appeared on Blake's side of the van looking worried.

"Hey," he greeted, "what happened?" He looked Blake. "You alright?"

Blake nodded his head without looking away from Tori. "Long story." Blake went to open the door. "I'll tell you later."

"Yeah, tell him how you were making a fool of yourself," Sam mumbled under her breath once again.

Before the Bradley Brothers left Hunter cought Sam's eyes which made him look away with a blush that Blake cought sight and started to tease Hunter about it. Sam and the other two Wind Ninjas watched Dustin as he raced around the track on his Motocross bike as they cheered for their yellow clad friend. They congratulated him after he pulled up to them before they went to Tori's van.

"I got your morphers guys and I think we're going to need 'em," Tori told the boys just as Hunter and Blake showed up.

"Hey," Hunter greeted.

"Hey," Tori greeted back.

"Hey, guys," both Sam and Dustin greeted as well.

"I just wanted to say thinks for taking care of my bro," Hunter told Tori.

"Anytime."

"We owe you one," Hunter went on, "and we always make good on our promises."

"Ok, good to know. Thanks."

"We gotta head home," Blake spoked up for the first time. "Parents, you know how it is?"

Sam, Dustin, and Shane shared a look. Sam having known the Brothers longer then Wind Rangers did felt the need to hit them both for their lie, but fought it off.

"Yeah, ok," Tori said with a bit of a blush. "I'll catch you later."

"See ya."

"Yeah, later."

"Later."

After the Brother left Tori pulled out her purse and took out three morphers before handing them to Dustin and Shane.

"Here," she told them, "when you see say thank you? I think he's feeling a little unappreciated."

"Dude, they told Kelly that they didn't live with their parents, right?" Dustin asked Shane as he placed his morpher on his left wrist like Shane was doing, "I mean, that's what we heard."

"Yeah, that's right," Shane agreed making Tori look at them in confusion before all four morphers beeped.

"_I've located the frog again_," Cam told them, "_he's at the river bank. Hurry_!"

"Dude, if cam wants a frog, let's stop by the pet store," Dustin told them making all three look at him with raised eyebrows. "I mean, they've got, like, a tank, full of them."

Dustin used his hands to emphasize his point.

"I'll explain on the way," Tori told him as she walked forward. "You ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Wind Ranger Power!"

"Power of Snow!"

River Bank!

Sam and the others ninja streaked in front of the frog and got ready to fight, but Amphibidor shot a purple energy blast at them that surrounded them and chained them together.

"I can't move," both girls said.

"Going up!" Amphibidor stated as the Rangers where lifted into the air. "Next floor house wear and sporting goods!" This time he moved over to where water was. "Hope you can't swim!" A blast went off knocking the Rangers into the water blew. "I knew they'll make a splash!"

All four Rangers jumped back out of the water as if nothing happened.

"Put it on rewind."

"I'm flipping."

"Lucky this is wash and wear."

"I prefer a swimming pool, but thanks."

They all landed next to each other on land facing the alien.

"Ok, guys," Shane said to his team, "Ninja beams."

They all fired different colored beams at the alien only for him to vanish.

"What?" Shane and Tori asked.

"Where did he go?" Tori asked.

"I wish I knew," Sam answered.

"You guys like hip-hop," Amphibidor asked as he hoped back into view knocking the Rangers down, but they just got back up. "Polytrons!" Three of the cybernetic leeches attached themselves to all four Rangers before blowing up once again knocking the Rangers down. "Friendly aren't they?"

"This guys tough," Shane mumbled as they got back onto their feet.

"This is getting on my last good Ninja nerve," Sam replied.

Sam let out a groan when they all heard the sound of thunder making them all to look around to find the source. Two different colored lighting hit the ground making smoke before it cleared to reveal the Thunder Rangers standing there.

"What?"

"Like fighting a giant frog wasn't bad enough," Dustin commented.

"Thunder Staffs!" both Thunder Rangers said as they pulled their stuffs off their back. "Atk!"

The four Rangers stood ready to fight them, but only for the Thunder Rangers to run past them confusing the hell out of them. They all turned just in time to see the Thunder Rangers Atk Amphibidor instead confusing them frothier.

"I thought we were on the same teeeeaaaam!" Amphibidor cried when the Thunder Rangers sent him flying. "I guess not." Amphibidor stood went to Atk the Thunder Rangers. "Polytrons!"

"Thunder Shield!"

The Thunder Rangers used their stuffs to create a shield that sent the Polytrons back at Amphibidor.

"My precisions."

"Thunder Stuffs!" the Thunder Rangers yelled as they turned their stuffs into star form. "Tornado Star!"

Both Rangers throw their Tornado Star at Amphibidor knocking him to the ground.

"Wow." Just as Amphibidor was getting the Thunder Rangers pulled their own personal weapons.

"Crimson Blaster!"

"Navy Antler!" "Thunder Weapons," they yelled at the same time.

"You ready?" Crimson asked his partner.

"You know it!" Navy informed him before he went in for the Atk. "How about a lift?"

Sam watched wide eyed as Navy who she knew was Blake lift Amphibidor up with his Thunder Weapon.

"Wow," Tori mumbled.

Blake throw Amphibidor away from him making Sam's eyes widen even more.

"Now that didn't hurt," Amphibidor said just as the Crimson Ranger who was Hunter walked up to him.

"How about this?" Hunter asked before he Atked.

"Dude."

"Let's 'em together," Hunter told Blake.

Sam groaned when the Thunder Rangers combined their weapons together.

"Thunder Blaster!"

"I hate my life."

"Ready when you are," Blake told Hunter.

"Ready?"

"I'm too young to croak."

"FIRE!" Hunter shouted as he pulled the trigger. "Done Deal."

Both Hunter and Blake turned around right after their Atk hit Amphibidor.

"No!"

Sam smiled a bit under her helmet, but she didn't say anything as Amphibidor blew up.

"Hey!" Shane called out to the Thunder Brothers as they walked past. "What?" They just kept walking. "What's up with you guys?"

"Why did you just help us?" Tori asked.

"Hello," Dustin tried next, "anybody in there?"

"We're even," Hunter told them without turning around. "Wind and Snow Rangers."

'Oh Hunter,' Sam thought.

"Maybe their the strong silent type?" Tori asked.

"I don't get it," Shane answered confused.

Before anyone could say anything to Shane a power scroll appeared in the sky over where Amphibidor was destroyed making him reappear again only this bigger.

"I haven't croaked yet Rangers."

"Let's toast this toad once and for all?" Shane asked his teammates.

"Right," Dustin agreed.

"Yeah," both female Rangers agreed as well.

"Hey, Cam!" Shane said into his Morpher, "guess what we need?"

"_Don't tell me_," Cam answered as he sent the Wind Ninja Zords.

"Let's do it!" Shane said before they jumped up into their Zords. "You guys ready?"

"Ready," Tori and Dustin answered.

"Storm MegaZord!" they all commanded.

Sam watched form the side lines and was just about to call on her Zord when her Morpher beeped.

"_Sam for some reason I can't send the Tiger Zord to you_."

"That's because only Saba can call him, Cam," Sam informed before she pulled out the white sabre that she got earlier that day. "Saba, you know what to do."

"White Tiger, your assistance is needed," Saba said.

There was a roar and the White Tiger Zord appeared knocking Amphibidor to the ground before Sam jumped up into the cockpit.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Sam said as she sheathed Saba in the gear shift. "White Tiger Zord! Warrior Mode!"

The Wind Rangers gasped when the White Tiger Zord turned into a MegaZord that was slightly smaller then their own.

"Oh, wow," Tori said.

"That's what one of the oldest Zords looks like?" Dustin asked.

"That's just cool," Shane voiced next.

"About time," Amphibidor told them, "Polytrons."

Sam used her Zord's sword to cut through and block Amphibidor's Polytrons though the Wind Rangers weren't lucky.

"We're getting schooled!"

"Cam!" Tori called, "anything you can send our way!"

"_Uh...try then Ram Hummer_?"

"Guys," Sam called, "I'll keep him busy so you can Atk!"

"Right," Shane agreed, "just be careful Sam."

"Don't worry about me, Shane!"

"What do you guys think?" Shane asked getting back to the weapon topic well Sam went to keep Amphibidor busy.

"Yeah," Dustin and Tori agreed.

Cam uploaded the power disk to Dustin who picked it up.

"Power Disk received!" Dustin announced, "let's lock and drop?"

Amphibidor knocked Sam to the side and turn his attention to the Wind Rangers and their weapon.

"Oh, you just had to go there didn't ya?" he asked.

"Bring it frog face?" Shane asked.

Amphibidor launched his Polytrons at them, but the Wind Rangers used their Ram Hummer to block the Atk and knocked them back at him right as they blow up knocking Amphibidor to the ground.

"He down for good?" Dustin asked hopefully.

"Just resting," Amphibidor told them as he stood back up. "What else you got?"

Sam had her Zord stand behind the Wind Rangers and their MegaZord as they went to Atk.

"Ready?"

"Aim!"

"Hummer!" Dustin finished as they went and Atked Amphibidor one last time before he blew up for good. "Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah!"

"Way to go guys!"

Ninja Ops!

The group of four walked into Ninja Ops talking about Blake and Hunter as Dustin and Shane explain things to Tori.

"Yeah," Dustin was concluding, "that's what they told Kelly. No Parents."

"Blake and Hunter lied to me?" Tori asked, "why?"

Sam let out a sigh before looking at them.

"Guys there's something you have to know about the Bro..." Sam trailed off when they looked towards where they heard movement to find the Thunder Rangers standing there holding Cam.

They all fall into a fighting stance looking at the Thunder Rangers.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked them.

Instead of answering Shane the Thunder Rangers de-morphed in front of them to reveal that they are Blake and Hunter both of whom where wearing Ninja uniforms. The Wind Ninjas and Sam relaxed their fighting stance, but still remained on guard as they looked at them.

"What you want?" Dustin asked, "how did you get in here?" "Ask her," Hunter answered looking right at Tori. "Blake?" Tori asked looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, but we had to find the Ninja Ops," Blake told her, "I didn't mean to use you." Tori looked like she was about to cry, but instead to she looked right at Blake with a glare though there were tears in her eyes.

"If you hurt him," she growled, "I well hunt you down!"

"Leave him," Hunter told Blake as he tossed Cam at the Wind Rangers, "we got what we want." Sam moved in front of the Wind Rangers and Cam which made Hunter look at her with a guilty look before looking at the others. "Good-bye Rangers and good luck in your future battles." Both Blake and Hunter through down smoke bombs making the four Rangers and Cam cover themselves before they looked back to see that the Thunder Brothers where gone. "Everyone alright?" Tori asked.

What did they want here/" Shane asked as Cam ran over to his Fathers Habit.

"My Father," Cam answered as he turned to look at them. "They took my Father."

All four Rangers looked at him with surprise, dread, and in Tori's case guilt.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	3. Thunder Strangers, Part 3!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

"Leave him," Hunter told Blake as he tossed Cam at the Wind Rangers, "we got what we want." Sam moved in front of the Wind Rangers and Cam which made Hunter look at her with a guilty look before looking at the others. "Good-bye Rangers and good luck in your future battles."

Both Blake and Hunter through down smoke bombs making the four Rangers and Cam cover themselves before they looked back to see that the Thunder Brothers where gone.

"Everyone alright?" Tori asked.

What did they want here/" Shane asked as Cam ran over to his Fathers Habit.

"My Father," Cam answered as he turned to look at them. "They took my Father."

All four Rangers looked at him with surprise, dread, and in Tori's case guilt.

QS-"See I knew there was something about Blake and Hunter," Shane told them as he and Dustin stood with Cam looking at the main frame.

Both Tori and Sam where looking at the books and scrolls trying to find information that lead them to Sensei Watanabe.

"Dude you don't need to say 'I told you so'," Dustin told him, "ok? I fee bad enough already."

"That's them," Cam said once he was able to track them down making Sam to walk over while the boys looked at the screen. "My Father encased himself in an energy sphere before he was captured. It'll protect him and allow us to track him within a 25 mile radius."

"But he can't transform or use his ninja powers can he?" Shane asked.

"No," Cam answered, "and he's about to get out of range."

"Why are they taking him out there in the middle of the forest?" Dustin asked.

"Found it," Tori called out to them from her place at the bookshelf. "The Mountain of Lost Ninjas."

"Of Course," Cam said in awe and shock.

"Please tell me that their not after what I think their after are they?" Sam asked a bit afraid.

"Oh, that were those freaky ninja ghost dudes are right?" Dustin.

"So you do study your ninja history?" Cam asked shocked.

"Sometimes," Dustin answered.

"Then you should know that the Mountain of Lost Ninjas are where the Cavern of Spirits is," Cam informed them.

"Those Thunder Bugs are toast," Sam growled.

"Which houses the Gem of Souls," Tori went on, "it's the only thing on Earth strong enough to break the energy sphere Surrounding Sensei."

"That must be what the Thunders are after," Cam said.

"And that's where we're going," Shane told the team.

They nodded before they walked out of Ninja Ops with Sam following.

"Can I kick their ass into next year?" she asked just to lighten the mood and make the others all laugh.

Mobile Command Center!

"Tracking systems are online," Cam informed them as four of the five all stood morphed in the back of a Mobile Command Center as Cam called it.

"How long until we get there?" Dustin asked.

"I told you go before we left Ninja Ops," Cam answered.

"Not what I'm asking," Dustin told him, "I'm just freaking here."

Sam let out a sigh as she next to a white with icy blue design Tsunami Cycle that Cam helped her build. It also helped to have a very smart Uncle who once was the first Blue Ranger as well.

"Hey, Tori," Shane said getting the attention of the girl in blue. "It wasn't your fault,"

"Well, whose fault was it?" Tori asked.

"You were just doing what you thought was right," Shane told her, "it could have happened to anyone one of us."

"He's right Tori," Sam piped, "everyone makes mistakes. Even Power Rangers cause we are still human after all."

Shane clapped Tori on the shoulder before Sam, Dustin, and him climbed on their Tsunami Cycle while Cam walked up to talk to them.

"This is as far as I go," Cam told them as he took off his glass. "The rest is up to you. Please find my Father?"

They all nodded before revving up their bikes with their visors closed just as the back of the Mobile Command Center.

"Guys let's go," Shane told them. "Right."

"Hit it."

"Agreed."

After they revved up a few more times the all took off down the ramp one at a time before they where riding along side the Mobile Command Center. They all pulled out in front, popped a wheel, and took off before disappearing.

Mountain of Lost Ninjas!

Sam gasped when she saw Hunter and Blake fighting dead spirits as she and the Wind Rangers came riding in on their Tsunami Cycles blasting some that where in their.

"Coming through," Shane announced.

They all came to a Holt in front of the Thunder Rangers who were shocked to see them, but more shocked to see Sam on a Tsunami Cycle.

"Whoa," Dustin said in shock, "who do we fight?"

"Anyone not wearing a primary color that's not Sam," Shane said as he looked behind him.

"Good plan," Tori agreed before spirits knocked her off her Tsunami Cycle.

By now all Rangers where fighting the dead spirits much to Sam's annoyances.

"This is insane," Sam told her teammates as she fire her Tsunami Cycles lasers at the dead guys just before Sam was knocked off her Tsunami Cycle by a dead spirit and it was pissing her off, but she still stood up. "OK THAT'S IT!" Sam yelled making the Thunder Rangers flinched having been on her bad side before while the Wind Rangers looked at her shocked having been told that Snow Ninjas were calm, cool, and collected. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Dragon!"

The Thunder and Wind Rangers gasped in shock as Sam gathered a white and icy blue aura before a dragon appeared from her and took about quite a few of the dead spirits before said dead freaks knocked Sam into the middle next to Shane. Sam looked just in time to see Dustin come up onto to Hunter and take the energy sphere from him.

"I'll take that," he told Hunter when he was away from Hunter he stopped and looked Sensei. "Are you alright?"

Sam groaned when Blake came in and took Sensei from Dustin before they started to play keep away, but she couldn't get in and take the sphere from the three idiots cause she was to busy fighting off of her group freaks. The freaks were able to get them all into the middle where they stood in a circle side by side.

"These guys are fearless," Shane told his team and the Thunders.

"What do you expect?" Tori asked.

"Their dead," Sam finished for her.

"That would be the glass half empty right?" he asked them confused.

"Back off," Hunter ordered.

"Oh, yeah Hunter," Sam said, "yell at them. Brilliant idea." Sam portended to think. "Oh, wait." She then snapped her fingers. "You don't have a brain."

"Ooo," Dustin flinched, "burn."

Hunter glared at the young girl in white who stood next to him and Shane before looking back at the freaks that surrounding them.

"How about a truce?" Shane asked, "let's do this together?"

"Fine by me," Hunter answered, "but only for now."

So the fight continued with Hunter teaming up with Sam, Shane teaming up with Tori, and Blake teaming up with Dustin. Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake finished off their group quickly as Hunter and Sam fought the last few together before they all disappeared.

"Got them," Sam told Hunter looking around.

"That was great team working," Sensei said from his sphere to the Rangers.

"Alright," Tori cheered.

"You rocked bro," Dustin praised Blake while leaning on him a bit.

"Yeah."

"Don't call me bro," Blake told Dustin as he went and twisted Dustin's arm.

"Blake?"

Blake throw Dustin away from him as Tori went to put her hand on Blake's shoulder, but he just pushed off her.

"Good one," Sam said as she went to shake hands with Hunter.

"Yeah right," Hunter said as he elbowed her in the gut.

Sam rolled over to the others where bind down to make sure she was alright.

"Sam?"

Sam stood up, but kept her eyes on Hunter and Blake though she was mostly looking at Hunter with tears in her eyes as Hunter laughed while he looked at the sphere.

"Let's go," Hunter told Blake.

"We're out of here."

They disappeared using Ninja Streaked.

"They getting away." "No their not," Shane told them.

"Right," Tori, Dustin, and Sam agreed.

"Ninja Streak."

Quarry!

All 6 Rangers Ninja Streaked to the quarry and faced off before the Thunder Rangers knocked three Wind Rangers to the ground, however, Sam was the only one who stood a chance with them having been trained not only in Martial Arts and the Ninja ways, but also Pai Zhuq as well though only those at her Academy, her Sensei, Sensei Watanabe, the Thunder Ninja Academy Head Sensei, and her Father.

"Why are you doing this?" Dustin asked.

"Simple," Hunter answered, "revenge."

"Don't you know that revenge is never the answer Hunter?" Sam asked.

"Stay out of this Sam," Hunter growled.

"No I won't Hunter," Sam said as she stood in front of the Wind Rangers. "You and Blake have been like Brothers to me."Wind Rangers looked at her in shock before realizing they were the Thunder Ninjas that she told them about, however, before Sam could continued the ground started to shake. "What now?"

"Revenge for what?" Shane asked.

They all looked up to see a Zord standing over them making Sam let out a sigh.

"Hey, is that..."

"Zurgane?"

"Who gave him the keys to a Zord, huh?" Dustin asked.

"That should keep them busy," Hunter told Blake.

"Yeah," Blake agreed before they took.

Without the others noticing Sam took off after them hoping she could through to them, however, Cam's voice sounded over the communicators.

"_Guys their getting away_." "Not again."

"Why is Sam following them?" Tori asked.

"She must be trying to stop them," Dustin suggested.

Sam let out a sigh thinking Dustin for knowing what she was doing in her mind before she Ninja Streaked after the Thunder Brothers.

"STOP!" Sam yelled as she landed in front of the Brothers.

"I told you stay out of this Sam," Hunter told her just before Dustin and Shane came in making them all look at them.

"Give me that ball!" Dustin ordered before he jumped up went for Hunter.

"Don't even think about it," Blake told him as he kicked Dustin in the stomach. Just then Shane went for Hunter though Blake joined to help his Brother which was perfect timing for Sam who came up behind Hunter and took Sensei Watanabe from him.

"What?" Hunter asked in shock.

Sam moved away from towards where Dustin was holing the sphere.

"Are you ok Sensei?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, "thank you for you bravy Sam though it must be hard on you to see two of the people you love like this."

Sam smiled inside of her helmet as tears fall while she just nodded her head once before looking back at the Thunders. Shane and Dustin tried to keep Hunter and Blake away from Sam, but the two Thunders where able to get past and attacked her, however, it wasn't ease for them to land a blow on her. It wasn't long till they were able to the sphere back from her before leaving again with her right behind them.

"Are you alright bro?" Shane asked Dustin.

"Yeah," Dustin answered, "I just wish I knew what they meant by revenge."

"I know," Shane agreed, "now come on."

Both Wind Rangers took off after the Thunders who were trying to avoid Sam, but found it hard to when they grew up and trained together. The Wind Rangers, Sam, and the Thunders kept playing keep away with Sensei much to Sam's annoyances. Sam watched as Sensei was kicked in the air making all four males jump up after Sensei, but the Thunders knocked the two Wind Rangers way with the sphere, however, Sensei went flying over to some rocks and Sam was able to get to him. All three Rangers looked up at the MegaZord battle when the Wind MegaZord was hit.

"TORI!" Shane called.

"Zurgane!" Dustin called, "here comes the fun."

"Tori's taking you to school," Shane added.

"Recess is over," Hunter informed them as he and Blake pulled out their Thunder Stuffs.

"Ninja Sword," both Shane and Dustin called as they held their weapons.

"Sam!" Shane called getting said girls attention, "take Sensei and get out of here!"

Sam nodded before she quickly away from the fight, but stayed where she could see it as the boys ran at each before Shane was facing Hunter and Dustin was facing Blake.

"Dude, you are so bugging me," Dustin told him.

Sam let out a sigh as she watched her four friends fight each other, but it was the fact that Hunter and Blake won't listen to her and she had known then since she was a kid. She watched as Hunter and Blake sent Shane and Dustin to the ground though it seemed like the two Wind Rangers where getting the hang of the Thunders fighting style.

"This is getting ridiculous," Shane said.

Sam, Shane, and Dustin all looked over at the MegaZord battle when they felt the shake a bit.

"Tori!" Shane called.

Sam turned her attention back to the fight between the four males, but let out a gasp as she saw Hunter and Blake charge at Shane and Dustin who had their back turned.

"Shane!" she called, "Dustin!"

Sam Ninja streaked in and took the force of Hunter and Blake's attack which knocked Sensei out of her hands as she fall to the ground. Blake and Hunter stared at her in shock as she tried to get up, but turned their attention to Shane and Dustin and then sent them to the ground next.

"Are we having fun yet?" Dustin asked.

"I am," Hunter answered as he used his Crimson Blaster on them.

The blast hit Shane and Dustin, but missed Sam and it wasn't till after the two boys hit the ground that she realized that Hunter missed her on purpose.

"Hunter," Sam whispered.

"You, Wind Rangers, Sensei destroyed are parents," Blake told them.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed as he went to turn around.

"Hunter, Blake," Sam called letting her visor to nap up making both of the Bradley boys stare wide eyes at the White Ranger from under their helmets. Blake almost let out a gasp as he looked at Sam's teared stained face with fresh tears running down her face, however, Hunter almost ran over to her to comfort so he could tell that everyone thing was going to be ok, but he didn't as Blake and him turned around and walked over to pick up the sphere that held Sensei. "Don't do this? Please."

"Sorry Sammy," Hunter said without looking back at her. "But it pay back time."

"Hunter don't!" Sam tried again, "please?" Sam got onto her knees as Shane and Dustin appeared at her side. "Don't take a Father from his Son like how your parents were taken from you?" Hunter turned his head around a bit to glance side ways at her, but Blake and him just walked off. "BLAKE! HUNTER!"

"Dude, they can't be right," Dustin stated in shock.

"It's a lie," Shane said.

"Of course it's a lie," Sam cried, "Sensei Yuki always talked about how kind hearted your Sensei is when ever she talks about it." Sam de-morphed and buried her face in her hands. "Hunter and Blake are still grieving over the lose of their parents."

Dustin and Shane looked at the young black haired girl knowing that it was hard for her to see her two friends working for Lothor. Sam whipped her tears away as she stood up just she remembered what Cam had asked of them before a glare was placed on her face. Dustin and Shane by then were already back in battle with Hunter and Blake.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!"

Dustin and Shane ran over to Sam who was once in her Ranger form before all three took off the Sensei. When they got far enough away they stopped and Shane's visor opened as he looked at Sensei.

"Finally," Sensei said making Shane smile.

"Your alright now Sensei," Shane said before he clapped Dustin on his shoulder as he, too, had his visor opened.

"Hey, guys!" Tori called and three of them waved at her. "You got him. Exalt."

Tori opened her visor as she clapped hands with Dustin before she once clapped hands with Shane, but hugged Sam. It was then that she noticed Blake and gasped making the others to turn around just in time to see him come in making all of them snap their visors shut.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked before attacking them, however, he avoid Sam knowing that her temper wasn't a good thing to mass with.

As Blake start to fight with Shane he kicked Sensei out of Shane's hands which made Sam growl under her breath.

"Not again," Sensei complained.

"Alright that's it," she mumbled, "no more Miss Nice Sam." Sam reached to her side where she kept Saba. "White Tiger Sabre!"

"I see that you finally decided to use me in this battle," Saba told her.

"Yes," Sam stated, "are you ready Saba?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Saba informed her.

Sam went after Sensei while the Wind Rangers were fighting Blake.

"Hold on Sensei!" Sam called just as Hunter appeared.

"Thunder Storm Canon!" he called out.

He aimed the canon at the others, but lowered when he noticed Blake was still fighting them.

"Come Blake," Hunter mumbled, "get out of the way."

"I can't!" Blake called back to him, "just take your shot!"

Sam stared wide eyed at Hunter from underneath her helmet as he once again aimed the canon.

"Your seriously not going to attack your own Brother?" she asked.

At that moment Tori turned around and saw Hunter pointing the canon at them.

"You guys look out!" she called.

Dustin looked up at her cry before looking shock. "Wow." He then turned to Shane. "Shane come on."

"Uh...I'm a little busy."

"Do it!"

"Hunter, no!" Sam cried.

Hunter ignored Sam and fired anyways knocking not only the Wind Rangers to the ground, but as well, however the blast knocked Sensei over to Hunter who reached down and picked up the sphere.

"Hello again," Hunter greeted.

"Oh well."

"Get away from him!" Sam cried as she attacked Hunter with Saba.

Blake was stumbling over when he noticed the fight and noticed that Sam meant business this time around as she kept slashing Hunter.

"I'm sorry Sam," Hunter apologized, "but you leave me with no choice."

"Huh?"

Sam looked at Hunter confused as he jumped back away from her with Sensei in his hand, but of course Sam wasn't the only confused as to what Hunter meant seeing as Blake was also confused, however, he cought on when Hunter once again lifted the Thunder Canon and pointed it at Sam who had also cought on by then.

"Hunter?" Sam whispered just as he fired the canon at her.

Sam tried to dodge the blast, but the after effect sent her into the side of the cliff where it not only knocked her out cold, but also out of morph. Blake was speechless as he looked at Sam unmoving and unconscious body that Hunter walked over to before turning his head back to Blake.

"Blake?" he asked.

"I'm ok," Blake answered, "but bro." He looked at Sam. "Why did you attack her like that?"

"We'll take Sam with us so grab her," Hunter told Blake instead of answering him. Blake looked at Hunter before he walked over to Sam and picked her letting her head rest on his shoulder. "We got what we came for so let's bail."

"Later."

Beach/Cavern of Lost Souls!

Both Blake and Hunter walked down a beach looking for the Cavern of Lost Souls as Blake still carried Sam who was starting to wake up.

"The Ninja Spirits sense our presence," Sensei told them.

They both looked around until they saw what they were looking.

"The Cavern."

"Consider what your about to do carefully," Sensei told them, "there are powerful forces here."

"Quiet," Hunter ordered, "the Gem of Souls well take care of you."

As they walked over to the Cavern Hunter looked at Sam who was still being carried Blake and could that she was only half conscious, but was slowly coming, too. Once they were inside Blake put Sam where she was leaning the rock wall while Hunter grabbed the Gem of Souls, placed the sphere in the same place the Gem, and was about to strike when Shane and the others showed up.

"NO!" Shane yelled making Sam jump to her feet fully awake and the Wind Ninjas sigh in relief. "Put it down. Sensei didn't do anything."

"Lothor told us everything," Hunter told them.

"Your Sensei destroyed our parents," Blake continued for him.

"Lothor saw the whole thing," Hunter finished.

"And you believe him?" Tori asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Hunter asked her.

"Uh, dude," Dustin said looking a bit scared for their sanity. "He's not know for being one of the good guys."

"We're done talking," Hunter told them as he went to raise the Gem again.

"NO!" Tori and Sam screamed as they all reached forward.

"Put it down Hunter," a voice told him making Sam and the Wind Rangers stop in their tracks.

They all looked up to see two ghostly figures reach up and pull off the hoods they where wearing.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"Mom?" Hunter asked, "Dad? How did you?"

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas," Mr Bradley answered, "we'll be here for eternity."

"Because of him, right?" Blake asked.

"No Blake," Miss Bradley answered, "he's not responsible for what happened to us."

"Then who is?" Hunter asked.

"The one call Lothor," Mr Bradley answered.

"Now there's a shock," Tori and Sam said at the same time.

Sam watched as they began to fade much to Hunter and Blake's grief.

"Their fading," Hunter told his Brother.

"Wait?" Blake asked, "come back?"

"We'll always be watching over you," Miss Bradley told her sons.

"Make us proud," Mr Bradley also told them before they disappeared completely.

"Come back?" Hunter asked softly as Sam walked up to him.

"What a sight," a voice behind them said making them all to turn around to see Lothor standing there. "The Thunder Rangers crying for their Mommy. My ears have been burning. You must have been talking about me haven't you?"

Hunter and Blake walked forward and stood in front of the Wind and Snow Ranger facing Lother.

"It was you along," Hunter said in disbelief, "You lied to us."

"Not the brightest bulb on the tree are you?" Lothor asked, "now give me the hamster. We've business to attend to."

"Actually, dude, he's a Guinea Pig," Dustin pointed out.

"And we're giving him to you," Shane added.

"Then I'll take him."

"Uh, hello," Tori said with disbelief.

"Lost of us and only one of you," Sam finished.

"Oh please?" Lothor asked as he fired a beam at them.

Hunter jumped in front of them and used the Gem of Souls to protect which sent Lothor's only laser beam at him blasting him out of the cave and back into space.

"What happened?" Tori asked.

"Good question," Sam agreed.

"Dude, you nailed Lothor," Dustin stated.

"Wow."

"How did you do that?" Shane asked.

"The Gem of Souls is broken," Hunter told them, "I used it to protect us, but is shattered."

"That's bad, right?" Dustin asked them.

"For better or worse the power of the Gem can't be destroyed Dustin," Sensei answered as they all walked over to him and gather around him.

"Speaking of power," Tori said, "what happened to Lothor."

"I suspect he is every much alive and I fear more desperate then ever," Sensei told them.

"Well, I for one am glad that we don't have to deal with evil Rangers," Sam said making everyone look at her. "Cause I never want to see an evil Ranger ever again."

They all laughed as they left the Cavern to where Cam was waiting for them.

Forest!

Sam stood in a fighting stance and had just kicked when Hunter came walking up to her making her almost kick him the face.

"Hey, watch it," he told her.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, "so why are you here? Don't you and Blake have a race to get to?"

"About that well, we're leaving to do some soul searching," Hunter answered.

"Your leaving?" Sam asked looking shocked.

"Yeah, but it'll be for awhile and you'll be one of the people that know that we're back in town," Hunter answered/told.

"I better be," Sam growled before she hugged the Crimson Ranger and Hunter was more then happy to return the hug, but when they puled out of it Sam reached up and kissed Hunter on the cheek. "You and Blake be careful out there. Alright?"

"Alright," Hunter agreed before he left.

Sam watched him go before letting out a sigh and went to training.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	4. Nowhere to Grow!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Skate Park; Night time!

Sam sat with Tori in her van looking bored as they watch Shane skateboard while Dustin filmed him using Cam's night vision camera. Sam had to be honest with herself and that was she didn't want to see Cam angry though she was more scary when she was angered.

"Can we go now please?" Tori asked, "Sam and I got homework to do and Sensei going to freak if he finds out that ever been out this late."

"Tori's right!" Sam pipped in, "I really don't want to get into trouble guys."

"Come on Tori, Sam?" Shane asked, "5 more minutes. Come on dude I nearly landed it."

"Not to mention what Cam's going to say when he figures out that you took his night vision camera," Tori informed them.

"Really guys," Sam agreed as she and Tori went back to their homework.

"Yeah, yeah," Dustin chimed in, "keep going man. Looks sick dude."

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Shane asked when Dustin lowered the camera.

"What?" Dustin asked him, "you don't want those Kelzaks there in video do you?"

Sam and Tori watched as the Kelzaks took off looking confused as hell before looking over at Shane as Dustin lifted up the camera again.

"Tori, Sam come on!" Shane called to them before running off while Tori and Sam placed their homework on the seat next to them. "Dustin!"

Tori and Sam got of the van to follow Shane with Dustin right behind them still filming.

"This would be great for your video!" Dustin called out to Shane.

Sam rolled her eyes at her yellow clad friend as she picked up the speed. It wasn't long till the reached the place where Kelzaks where and stopped next to each other.

"Hey!" Tori called getting their attention.

"Heard there was a garden party," Sam added.

"We're kinda of bummed that we weren't invited," Dustin said as he popped his jacket.

"You mind if we crash?" Shane asked with a smile.

The Kelzaks took off which surprised Sam.

"Ready?" Shane asked as he looked at his team.

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Snow!"

They all Ninja Streaked after the Kelzaks, cought with them, and attacked.

"Don't they know it's a school night?" Tori asked.

"I don't think they care," Dustin answered her.

"Dad's going to kill me," Sam added in.

"Let's this quick," Shane told them before a white vine wrapped around his leg. "Huh? Whoa!"

Sam gasped when she noticed Shane being pulled towards an alien.

"SHANE!" she called out trying to fight her way to get to him.

The monster bend down and picked up Shane, "Look what I got?"

"Hey," Shane shouted, "watch the suit bud."

"It's Florabundacus," the monster told him.

"Nice name," Shane told the monster while snickering. "Parents didn't like you very much, huh?" Before he went to attack her, but she just disappeared on him. "What?"

When the monster reappeared Shane tried to attack again, but she once again disappeared, however, when she reappeared she blasted Shane knocking him to the ground.

"Shane?" the three remaining rangers asked.

"Hey?" Dustin asked as he got in front of Shane.

"Are you ok?" the two girls asked.

"Well if you don't allergies," the monster said, "rrrrrrr..."

Sam titled her head to the side wondering the monster was going to do before they were spread with pollen and knocked to the ground.

"Whoa," Shane said, "this flowers is nothing to sneeze at."

"Time to make like a plant and leaf," the monster said before she turned around and disappeared.

"Where she goes," Shane said as they all got up, "the seeds!"

Sam stopped when she heard three beeps coming from their morphers and swore under her breath.

"_Rangers_," Cam's voice sounded, "_my father well like a word with you._"

"Uh, busted," Shane said.

Sam rolled her eyes before they Ninja streaked off towards Ninja ops.

Ninja Ops!

Sam and the other walked into Ninja Ops wearing their Ninja gear as Cam turned from his laptop just as they walked in.

"Wow, man," Dustin said as he went to hand over the camera. "I can't believe we got stalked by celery."

"Here's a thought," Cam said as he took his camera back, "maybe your not getting enough sleep."

"I must see those seeds," Sensei told them before Tori sat them down. "We well discuss why you were out on a school night another time." He then turned towards Sam. "I well let your Father know about this Sam and let handle with the punishment."

"I'm dead," Sam groaned.

"I hate to be in your skate shoes," Cam told Shane.

"Dude shouldn't you be cleaning form ancient scroll or something," Shane stated which earned him a smack.

"Be nice to him Shane," Sam growled.

"Sense when has Lothor been into gardening?" Tori asked.

Sam covered her nose as she gagged when a horrible small came from the seeds when Sensei poked them with his stuff.

"Dude."

"That's some serious stank man," Shane said as he, too, covered his nose.

"It smells like Dustin after Ninja training," Tori said with a bit of a laugh.

"Hey, yeah," Dustin agreed, "it does, too." They all looked at Sensei with smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Sensei what are those?" Shane asked.

"I'm not certain," Sensei answered, "I have an acquaintance, Dr Belrab. He's an expert on exotic plants. In the morning you must go visit him in his botanical Laboratory."

"Why don't I go?" Cam asked, "this may require someone who actually has a clue about botany."

"Dude, just so you know," Shane said as he placed his hand on Cam's shoulder. "Not a very good pick up line."

"Shane come on," Tori told him as she smacked him a bit.

"That's enough," Sensei said making them all look back at him. "All of you return home. You must be alert for tomorrow." All four of them turned around and started to walk off. "And Cam." Cam turned back to his Father as the others walked off. "Be careful with how you choose to get involved."

Scott household!

When Sam walked through the door of the place she was staying in well she was in Blue Bay she cought sight of a young man with brown hair wearing a police uniform looking at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where were you, Sam?" he asked.

"I was at Ninja Ops Uncle Jason," Sam answered him.

"Oh, really then?" Jason asked, "how come Tommy called me and told me that you were out with the other Rangers on a school night?"

"Uncle Jas..."

"Don't Uncle Jason me," Jason interrupted her, "I do, however, understand if you were out cause Cam called you about a monster Atk, but I won't you home on a school night if that's not the case. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Sam sighed, "I understand."

"Good," Jason said as he nodded his head. "Now get to bed."

Sam nodded before she walked up the stairs to her room leaving Jason to look after her.

"I don't know how Tommy does it," he mumbled before he, too, went to bed.

The Next Morning!

Sam and Tori pulled up in front of the Laboratory in their own vehicles and Cam walking out it which made Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What's he up to?" Sam asked herself.

Sam and Tori pulled up in front of the Laboratory in their own vehicles though Shane and Dustin were riding with Tori and they ended up seeing Cam walking out it which made Sam raised an eyebrow.

"What's he up to?" Sam asked herself.

Sam noticed Shane, Dustin, and Tori getting out of the van and while Dustin and Tori went to talk to Dr Belram Shane waked up to Sam's car and on the passenger side door to talk to her.

"Dustin and Tori are going to talk to the plant guy," he start to explain, "I want you to come with me to make sure that Cam doesn't get in trouble."

"Alright," Sam agreed with a nod before she unbuckled and got out of her car.

Shane and her ran off into the direction that Cam went, but stayed far enough away as to not let him see them following him.

Forest spring!

Sam and Shane followed Cam through the forest wondering where he was going till he stopped at a spring where he took the water when all of a sudden Kelzaks appeared. Sam went to jump in and help him, but Shane stopped making her look back at him to see him shake his head before he jumped up into a tree and she hide behind one watching the fight. Shane climbed down the tree a bit like Spiderman till he's head is was just above Sam's head where she was hiding looking confused as to how Cam could fight like that. Sam looked at Shane as if asking if she could help him and with other nod both of them jumped into the fight by kicking a Kelzak each. They moved to where they where back to back with Cam who looked at Shane.

"What are you two doing here?" Cam asked.

"Good question," Shane agreed.

"You first," Sam finished before all three of them jumped out of the way when a Kelzak attacked them before they took on their own group of the foot solders. "Why do these foot solders fight like putties?"

"There after the water," Cam told Shane and Sam, "we have to stop them."

Sam looked up just in time to see him running after a Kelzak, "CAM!" Sam fought off her group of Kelzaks before going after Cam who had cought up to one of the foot solders and was fighting over a water container making her to tilt her head to the side in confusion. "What?"

Sam watched as Cam flapped the Kelzak onto the ground, take the container, and looked at her before they walked up to Shane who meet them half away.

"What was that all about?" Shane asked before he looked at Cam shocked. "Where did you learn how to fight like that?"

"Grew up in Ninja school," Cam answered, "do the math."

"Hey, uh, I'm just surprised," Shane told him, "didn't know you had it in you."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Shane," Cam told him once he put on his glass.

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "whose fault is that?"

"I've got to get the sample back," Cam told him.

"What are you going to tell your dad?" Shane asked.

"Don't worry about my Father," Cam answered, "I'll handle him."

"Whoa," Shane said as he made a 'do not go there look'. "Nobody handles Sensei. You should know that better then anybody."

Cam just shook his head before he turned and walked away before Sam smacked Shane in the gut making said boy double over in surprise and pain.

"How rude can you get Shane?" Sam asked before she, too, walked away.

Storm Charger!

Sam and Shane stood in Storm Charger looking for their friends when their morphers went off making them look around them to make sure no one was watching or listening.

"_The others are in trouble_," Cam's voice sounded.

"On it," they told him.

They looked around again before they ran for the changing rooms where Shane ran into a woman before they pulled the curtains closed.

"Ninja Storm!" "Snow Storm!" "Ranger Form! Ha!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Snow!"

Laboratory! Sam and Shane ran around a corner to see Tori and Dustin tied up with the vines.

"Whoa!"

"Guys!"

"Wow!" Tori said in surprise, "hi Shane, Sam."

"Any day now!" Dustin called.

"On it," Shane told Dustin as they ran forward. "Hawk Blaster!" Shane pressed a button on his Morpher and his blaster appeared in his hand which he fired at the plant vines. "What? It didn't even make a dint." Sam stepped forward at this with a smirk though Shane couldn't see it. "Allow me, Shane?" Shane looked at her as she went and pressed a button on her own Morpher. "Ice Bow!"

A bow made of ice appeared in Sam's hand before she took Saba and placed him in like an arrow.

"What are you doing?" it asked.

"Sorry Saba," Sam apologized before she pulled back the string along with Saba. "Changing up and...FIRE!"

Shane watched as Saba attacked the vines, but he didn't leave a mark on them before he returned to Sam who was not amused. Unknown to the two rangers was that a vine had crept up on them before it slash them across the chest sending them into a wall/railing.

"Cam, we're in trouble here," Shane said into his morpher.

"_Shane, I've been working on some programs to increase the strength of your Ninja sword blades_," Cam said over the communicator. "_Prepare to down load_!"

"Got it," Shane said said as he pulled out his Ninja Sword before he activated the new coded. "Ninja Sword Power Up!" Sam watched as Shane attacked the plant cutting into piece before he went for the main part. "She loves? She's loves me not? She loves me? She loves me not?" Shane landed back on the ground resheathing his Ninja Blade. "Oh yeah."

Sam ran over to Dustin and Tori when they fall to the ground after the main part of the plant blew up to make sure that they where ok.

"_Good job Shane_," Cam congratulated, "_is everyone alright there_?"

"Yeah," Shane answered, "everyone's fine. Thanks to you."

Sam looked over when she heard footsteps just as a voice rung out before the monster appeared.

"Why you?" she asked making the others to look at her. "You destroyed my plant." All four rangers got into their fighting stances. "That bums me out."

"Give it your best shot?" Shane asked as they moved to the side at the same time as the monster.

They all Ninja Streaked to a contraction sit where they all started to fight the plant monster. Sam was using Saba while the Wind Rangers where using their Ninja Swords. Sam let out a gasp when the Monster wrapped white vines around Shane.

"You really get wrapped up in your work, don't you?" she asked.

She throw him into Tori and Dustin making him attack them as Sam dodged just in time to avoid the hit.

"I flora a you can't ignora," the monster said as she attacked them with her pollen attack knocking all four rangers hit the ground, but in their place were strew dummies instead. "Wow. That was freaky."

Dustin came swing in on his rope along with Tori and both slash the plant monster just before Shane kicked her and Sam throw Saba who attacked repeatedly before returning to Sam.

"I may like flowers, but you give them a bad name," the White Ranger growled.

"Let's put 'em together," Dustin suggested to his teammates.

"_Hold on guys_," Cam's voice sounded, "_I've been working on a way to combined Sam's Ice Bow with your Storm Striker and the programs ready_."

"Right," Shane said before looking at Sam. "Ready to get in on this Sam?"

"You bet I am Shane," Sam answered him.

All four rangers combined their weapons together to create a new one.

"Snow Storm Striker!"

"Wow, what a night?" the monster said not noticing the rangers weapon.

"Fire!"

Shane pulled the trigger destroying the monster as they all stood together with their weapons in hand. A power scroll appeared in the sky over where Florabundacus was destroyed making her reappear again only bigger.

"That was some fertilizer," the monster said.

"Man, I know it," Shane said, "Cam, we need the Zords."

"_You got it_."

"Saba?" Sam asked.

"White Tiger Zord!" Saba called, "online!"

"Let's go," Shane told his team just as all four Zords appeared at the same time.

The four rangers jumped into their Zords and Sam sheathed Saba in the gear shift as the Wind Rangers created their MegaZord.

"White Tiger Zord! Warrior Mode!"

The Wind Rangers still couldn't seem to get over the fact that Sam's Zord can turn into it's own MegaZord with another Zord's help, but they were quick to get over it.

"This won't take long," Shane said, "Lighting Mode!"

Sam watched from her Zord as the Wind MegaZord turned into a slimmer version of it's self before she noticed something on her right side and when she looked over she saw it was a power disk slot making her to raise an eyebrow, but she just turned back to battle deciding that she'll talk to Cam later about it.

"You don't scare me," Florabundacus told them.

"Maybe this well," Shane stated, "Ramp Attack!"

Sam watched as a ramp appeared and blades that are in the MegaZord's hands turned into a wheel.

"Ready." The attack hit Florabundacus sending her to the ground and when she stood Sam cam in and slashed her with her Tiger MegaZord Sword as the Wind MegaZord went back to it's battle mode.

"Let's wack this weed," Shane told them.

"Right," the others agreed.

"Blizzard Fury," the Wind Ranger commanded.

They unleashed a blizzard that made Sam growl under her breath because of that it involves snow and she was a Snow Ninja.

"I don't dig the big shell!"

Sam launched her own attack at Florabundacus which destroyed her making the Wind Rangers cheer before they jumped onto their MegaZord's shoulder which made Sam laugh as she remained in her Zord.

Ninja Ops!

"Come on Sensei?" Shane asked as they all stood in front of the guinea pig.

"We never would have found those seeds if we never been out late," Tori added in.

"I have taken that into consideration," Sensei told them, "none the less breaking rules can not go unnoticed." Sam let out a sigh knowing what was going to happen next. "Everyone ten mile jog please?"

The others gasped at this while Sam moved to the exit slowly.

"What?" all three asked.

"It's cold out," Tori complained.

Sam laughed as they followed her out of Ninja Ops into the cold that wasn't so cold to Sam much to the Wind Ninjas annoyances. They all smiled when Cam joined them on their ten mile run.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	5. Return of Thunder, Part 1!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Ninja Ops!

It's been two days since the plant monster and Sam had brought to Cam's attention the Power Disk slot in her White Tiger Zord. So right now Sam stood inside her Zord with Cam who was going over the Power Disk slot with interest, but couldn't figure out who it was build into the Zord or how Billy and Alpha knew that it might be useful or that Zord would be used one day.

"Have you found anything Cam?" Sam asked the boy in green.

"No," Cam answered, "who have built this knew what they were doing, but how they knew to add a Power Disk slot is still unknown to me, Sam." Cam looked over the controls. "What is this Zord made of anyways?"

"Alien technology," Sam answered, "the first team Power Rangers mentor was an alien life form from the plant of Eltar named Zordan." Cam looked at her in shock having no idea about that making her laugh as she shook her head. "Dad left his video dairy in my laptop so I watched it."

"You learned that from a video dairy?" Cam asked.

"Yup," Sam answered, "my Father was the first evil Green Ranger on the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger team before he became the first ever White Ranger."

Cam stared at her with awe and shock all in one while Sam let out a sigh as she shook her head in disbelief.

As they went back to the slot a light bulb went off in Sam's head and she looked at Cam.

"How about I go to my Father and ask him about this?" Sam asked, "he'll know about how there's a Power Disk slot in the White Tiger Zord."

Cam looked like he was in thought for a bit before he looked at her with a smile on his face.

"That's a good idea Sam," Cam answered as he agreed with her.

Sam nodded as she walked out of the Zord with Cam right behind her.

"I'll go talk to him now," Sam stated as they walked back into Ninja Ops. "Let me know if the others need me."

Cam agreed before she Ninja Streaked out of Ninja Ops.

Reefside; Oliver household!

Sam appeared in front of her home in Reefside and looked around to see if her Father's jeep was there to find it where he always parked it. Sam smiled before she ran inside the house and went straight to the kitchen.

"Dad!" she called out and when She walked into the kitchen she was surprised to find that he wasn't there making her raise an eyebrow. "DAD!" Sam walked out back into the living room. "DADDY!" Sam walked out back into the living room. "DADDY!" Sam looked around the room before she spotted a T-Rex on a mantel that wasn't there before. "Huh? What the hack?" Sam walked over to it and pulled down the jaw before she jumped into surprise when the floor opened up to show a flight of stairs. "What the fucking hell?"

Sam walked down the stairs to find that she had enter an underground Command Center which made her groan. "What in the world?"

"Sam?" a voice asked making Sam to jumped before she looked to see her Father walk out of the Shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Sam asked, "I can't come and visit?"

"That's not what I mean?" Tommy answered as Sam looked around the place before shaking her head knowing that it'll be best if she didn't ask him about it. "So what can I help you with Princess?"

"Two days ago during a MegaZord fight I notice something a bit strange about the Tiger Zord," Sam answered.

"And?"

"And I saw that what was strange about was the fact that it has a Power Disk slot," Sam went on, "I had Cam look at it today, but he can't seem to figure out why the Zord has one." Sam noticed her Father's confused look at the name Cam. "Cam is our version of Uncle Billy, Uncle Justin, Uncle Andros, and Uncle Tripp, Daddy." Tommy nodded in understanding before he singled for her to continued. "What we want to know is how Zordan knew that it'll need a Power Disk slot on day?"

"I can't really answer that for you, but maybe you should ask Billy about it," Tommy answered, "or perhaps Hayley."

"Alright," Sam said as she nodded her head. "I will." She walked up to Tommy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Daddy."

"No problem Princess," Tommy said with a laugh as Sam ran back up the stairs.

Sam had reentered the living room when her morpher went off.

"Go for Sam," Sam said as she held her morpher to her lips.

"_The others need your help with snail problem and the bugs are back_," Cam told her.

"If I understand this then the snail problem is a monster and the bugs are Hunter and Blake, right?" Sam asked.

"_Yes_," Cam answered, "_their acting like what happened back in the Cavern of Lost Souls didn't happen_."

"On my way," Sam told him just as her Father walked back into the living room.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!"

Sam Ninja Streaked out of the house making her Father smile with pride.

Counteraction Site!

Sam appeared next to Tori looking at a giant snail and noticed that the Thunders where there as well.

"Hunter?" Sama asked, "Blake?" Everyone looked at her. "What are you two doing?"

"I see that the Wind Rangers still have their claws in you, Sammy," Hunter told her.

"What?" Sam asked them confused before looking at her Wind Ranger friends. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"Don't know?" Tori answered with a shrug.

Hunter and Blake jumped down from where they were standing and attacked the others. Tori and Dustin took on Hunter while Sam and Shane took on Blake.

"Blake stop," Shane told him.

"Not until your destroyed," Blake informed him.

"Why are you doing this Blake?" Sam asked, "we're friends. Best friends."

Blake didn't answer her, but instead went to slash at her with his Navy Antlers that she blocked with Saba before he turned on Shane and did the same thing. Blake knocked Shane away, but Shane used his power over air to came at Blake.

"I don't want to fight you," Shane told him.

Blake once again didn't say anything and stopped Shane before he could get hit.

"You don't have a choose," Blake finally told him before he pinned Shane to a wall.

"Shane!" Sam called as she raced over to help him. "Let him go Blake!" Sam and Blake locked into combat at Shane ran over to Tori who had been blasted by her own power. "Blake stop please?"

"No," Blake answered.

"We are like family Blake," Sam tried to reason, "you, Hunter, and I." Blake was able to get a hit in sending Sam to the ground a good some feet away. "I care about you and Hunter as well Shane, Tori, and Dustin." Sam got back up as the Wind Rangers regrouped with her. "Please Blake, Hunter stop this?"

"Their not going to listen to you this time Sam," Tori told her.

"Watch out," Shane told them as the Thunder Rangers were walking to them.

Hunter had his Crimson Blaster out while Blake was creaking his knuckles.

"Let's finish this," Blake told Hunter.

"And take Sam with us," Hunter added in as Blake nodded. "Crimson Blaster!"

The blast hit all four rangers sending them flying before they landed in what looks like a soon to be hallway.

"What come back?" the snail asked as they ran off.

"Where are we going?" Dustin asked Shane as they ran.

"Way from that stinky smell," Shane asked as he lead them through the building.

"Works for me," Tori and Sam said just as a fog appeared behind them.

"You can't run away from my furious fumes Rangers," the snail's voice told them from the fog.

"Move faster guys!" Sam yelled before looking back at Dustin. "Hurry Dustin!"

They ended up coming to a stop where the snail attacked them.

"This fully reeks," Dustin complained.

"No joke," Sam agreed.

The Snail sent them all crashing to the ground below.

"This gas is a totaled blast," the snail said.

Shane stood up before the others, "This guy is stinking up my whole day!"

"I think he needs smoged checked," Tori added in as she stood up.

"You got that right," Dustin agreed with her as he stood up as well.

"Alright," Sam said as she, too, stood up.

"How about we put the power into Power Rangers?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Tori agreed.

"Oh yeah," the snail said in disbelief, "like I'm afraid of power." "This come ooonnn down," Shane tonted.

"Unless your to chicken," Tori added before she made a face behind her helmet.

"Don't be shellfishes," Dustin also added in.

"Cause it's a bad example to the other snails," Sam agreed with Dustin, "come on."

"Oh, it is so on," the snail growled, "stand back." The snail jumped down to stand in front of the Rangers who all fall into their fighting stance. "Mega morning breath!"

The rangers all coughed at the smell before Shane moved forward.

"Try a mint," he told the snail.

"Cause dude, you need one," Sam added as she gagged.

"Ready?" Shane asked them.

"Yeah," Tori, Dustin, and Sam agreed as they stood back to back with Shane.

"Then let's put him throw the spin cycle," Shane told them as they all linked arms.

The Rangers spun around fanning away the smoke and other things that went at the snail.

"Hey, whoa! I'm suppose to crush you!"

"Ninja Swords power up."

"Ice Bow changing up!"

Both Sam and Shane attacked the Snail sending him falling to the ground outside of the build where they along with the others put their weapons together.

"Snow Storm Strikers!"

"Fire!"

They all turned their backs on the snail as he fall to the ground before blowing up, however, he came back as MegaZord size.

"Wow!"

"Hey!" Tori yelled not at all surprised, "a big giant alien now there's a surprise."

"Yeah, alright. Cam, your thoughts?"

"_I'm thinking MegaZord_."

"Me, too."

Sam rolled her eyes as the Wind Ranger jumped into their Zords before Saba called upon the White Tiger Zord where she jumped into the cockpit. The Wind Rangers formed their MegaZord quickly while Sam activated her Zord's Warrior Mode.

"Your all about to get shell shocked," the snail told them before he vanished inside his shell and attacked them like that.

"Lighting MegaZord Power Up," Shane told his two follow Wind Rangers

"Right," they agreed.

Their MegaZord turned into a slim version of it's self making Sam roll her eyes already use to it.

"You want some more?"

"Ramp Attack!"

They used their ramp attack on the snail sending him to the ground before powering down their Lighting Mode.

"Hey, Cam," Sam said getting the boy in green attention. "Let's show them what we found out about my Zord?"

"_Alright_," Cam agreed catching onto what Sam wanted.

"Huh?"

"_I'm sending something that can only be used for your Zord Sam seeing as your Father sent it over with some others_," Cam told her.

"Then send it over Cam."

"_Alright sending Tiger Power Disk 1_."

"WHAT!"

"Alright," Sam said with glee as she picked up the power disk that Cam sent her. "Lock and drop!" A white with icy blue design sphere appeared in between Sam's Zord's hands before it opened to reveal a white and icy blue bow. "Snow Tiger Bow!"

"No way," Dustin said in awe.

"That's so cool," Tori agreed also in awe.

"When did she get that?" Shane asked impressed.

Sam waited till the snail was standing again before having the Tiger Warrior Mode aimed the bow and pulled back the string as an arrow appeared before letting it go and it hit the snail knocking it back down onto the ground. Just then the Thunder Zords appeared much to the four rangers annoyances, but Sam felt like crying more then anything.

"Awe great the bugs are back," Shane moaned.

Sam noticed Hunter's Zords stopping wondering what was going on, but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Sam gasped when she noticed a beam hitting both Thunder Zords making her open a communication to them.

"Hunter? Blake?"

"Sam?" they asked in surprised finally noticed a white MegaZord with a white and icy blue bow in hand.

"Sam now is not the time," Shane told her.

"Didn't you noticed that beam Shane?" she asked, "it their Zords. There's no doubt in my mind that it's the reason why their fighting us." "We'll talk about this later Sam," Shane told her, "just right now stay focus."

"Alright," Sam sighed, "your the leader Shane."

Sam watched as the Wind MegaZord used it serpent sword and attacked the snail finally destroying it, however, she noticed the Thunder MegaZord at the same time as the Wind Rangers did just before they used a power sphere and attacked the Wind MegaZord. It was the that out of nowhere the snail shell blew up and some kind of electrical shock it all three MegaZords.

"Wow?"

"What's happening?" Tori and Sam asked before they disappeared form their Zords with the others along with the Thunder Rangers.

Remote island!

Sam woke up on some kind of beach in her civilian clothes and looked around wondering what the hell happened.

"TORI! SHANE! DUSTIN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	6. Return of Thunder, Part 2!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

Sam watched as the Wind MegaZord used it serpent sword and attacked the snail finally destroying it, however, she noticed the Thunder MegaZord at the same time as the Wind Rangers did just before they used a power sphere and attacked the Wind MegaZord. It was the that out of nowhere the snail shell blew up and some kind of electrical shock it all three MegaZords.

"Wow?"

"What's happening?" Tori and Sam asked before they disappeared form their Zords with the others along with the Thunder Rangers.

Remote island!

Sam woke up on some kind of beach in her civilian clothes and looked around wondering what the hell happened.

"TORI! SHANE! DUSTIN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

QS-After Sam had found Shane along with the others they decided that they'll looked around the place to see if they can't find out where they are and how to get back and it wasn't long till they were on their way back when they saw that Tori and Dustin where up and walking.

"Where's Shane and Sam?" Tori asked Dustin.

"Right here," Shane asked instead as they walked over to them. "We hiked up a hill to check things out. We're on an island."

"An island?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered, "there's no other land of people around as far as we can see."

"Hey, hey," Shane said when saw Dustin going to try his communicator. "Don't bother. Sam and I both have tried."

"Last thing I remember we were playing battling Zords," Dustin told them.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Shane informed him as he looked at his two female teammates.

"There's an explanation," Tori told him.

"You didn't see their Zords get hit with a beam Shane," Sam added her two cents in.

"I think everything is pretty clear," Shane told them.

"What does that mean?" they asked.

"We only known theses a what?" Shane asked, "a month? And how much of that time have they not tried to take us out?"

"You didn't see Blake the other day," Tori told him, "something must have happened to he and Hunter when they went onto Lothor's ship."

"I agree with Tori on this," Sam pipped in, "I've known Blake and Hunter since Middle and High school Shane. Their the nicest and sweetest boys I have ever meet before I meet you and Dustin. If there is one thing I know about them it is the fact that they would never hurt anyone without being forced to."

"When you two are ready to get real come and talk to me alright," Shane told them not at all listening to them.

"Shane, your a great leader," Sam tried to reason, "and I am proud to call you, my leader and friend and my Uncle Jason would be proud of you as his successor, but this is one thing that he would not be proud of." Shane looked at her shocked. "When my Father was the evil Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger: Uncle Jason never gave up on him trying to help and so we should not give up on Hunter and Blake!"

"I've got to find a way out of here," Shane said not at all listening before he walked away from them.

"We could always trade him in for a new Rangers," Dustin suggest to the two females, "maybe a green one."

"Wait a minute!" Tori called out to Shane as they ran to catch up to him. "I'll adamant that this is brutal, but there's got to be a logically explanation for all of this."

They all stopped when they heard something before they saw a blur.

"You guys saw that right?" Dustin asked as he pointed to the tree lines.

"We did," Tori and Sam answered.

"Good."

They once again saw another blur before Shane started to run after it.

"Follow it!" he ordered and the others all start running and followed Shane through the forest as they went after the blurs. "Come on! Hold one." They all stopped and looked around. "It came this way. I saw it."

It was then that noticed Blake and Hunter in front of them.

"Good eye Shane," Blake complemented.

"You ever wonder?" Hunter asked, "if two thunder ninjas got into a fight with three wind ninjas who would win?"

"Huh?"

"No one," Tori answered, "the only way we win is if we work together."

"Which is what I thought we were doing," Dustin told them.

"Guess you were' wrong," Blake stated.

"Tell you what?" Hunter asked, "we'll even give you a head start if you want to run."

"Sorry Tor," Shane apologized, "what is ever up with theses guys we'll find out if we let them stump us."

"I have no attention in letting them stump us," Tori told him.

"Are you forgetting someone in that little calculation of yours, Hunter?" she asked.

The three Wind Ninjas looked at Sam who had a raised eyebrow.

"Nope," Hunter answered, "your not apart of this Sam."

"What?" Sam asked as she growled under her breath. "That is where your wrong Hunter."

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes really," Sam answered him as she glared. "The moment you attacked Shane, Tori, and Dustin for no reason is the moment I became apart it."

"Are you really going to turn your back on us Sam?" Blake asked, "I thought you said and I quote 'We're like family. You, me, and Hunter'." Sam looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes. "Isn't that what you said Sam?"

"Yes, but you forgot some thing Blake," Sam said in a choked voice with her head still down. "If I remember correctly and I know that I do cause I also said that I care about you and Hunter as well Shane, Tori, and Dustin." They all looked at her in surprise before she raised her with a glare in place once again. "I hate what has happened to you two, but I won't let you do something that your going to regret later on."

All four ninjas pulled off their civilian clothes to reveal their ninja gear and got into their fighting stance as Hunter and Blake got into their own.

"We don't want to fight you," Dustin told them.

"But you give us no choose," Shane added.

"Enough talk."

Shane and Sam teamed up against Hunter while Tori and Dustin teamed up against Blake. All three of them blocked each others attacks until Hunter knocked Shane to the ground before he sent Sam into a tree where she fall to the ground with a groan, however, she got back up and went at Hunter again.

"Hunter please stop this," Sam tried to reason with him as she blocked a kicked before throwing a punch that Hunter blocked. "This is not the real you."

"Well, then get use to it Sammy," Hunter told her before he knocked her to the ground.

Hunter turned just in time to block a punch from Shane with one of his own before he kicked Shane into a tree when to attack him again noticing Sam coming up from behind him as Shane blocked him, however, Hunter grabbed Shane and throw him at another tree just as Sam kicked Hunter in the gut while Shane pushed off the tree.

"Not this time."

Sam moved just in time to avoid Shane's attack that sent both him and Hunter to ground, but Shane used a brick dance move and was once again on his feet with Sam next to him. They were once again back at it. Punches and kicks being thrown at each others and they just blocked it before they Ninja streaked back to the beach where the fights continued. When Sam and the others where regroup while Hunter and Blake stood next to each other they all stood in their fighting stance.

"Are we having fun yet?" Shane asked.

"No," Hunter answered, "but there's always this."

"Thunder Storm! Ranger Form!" Both Blake and Hunter morphed into their ranger forms. "Power of Thunder!"

"Show offs," Sam growled.

"I knew that was coming," Dustin told them.

"We all did Dustin," Sam stated as she shook her head.

"Ready?" Shane asked his team.

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Snow!"

Sam placed her hand on Saba who was at her side ready to be used.

"Oh it's on now," Blake told them, "we're through taking it ease on you."

"Your right Shane," Sam told the Red Ranger.

"Their not going to listen to reason," Tori added in.

"If it's them or us?" Dustin asked, "I choose us."

"Thank you," Shane thanked them, "finally some ones listening to me."

"Ninja Swords!"

"Tiger Sabre!"

They all Ninja Streaked and meet in the air before they came back down in two different groups, but this time Sam was teamed with Tori again Blake and Dustin was teamed up with Shane against Hunter. Blake slashed both girls on their chest sending them to the ground before they got back up again.

"Stand back Tor," Sam told the Blue Ranger who did as told. "Energy Blast Fire!" Saba shot energy beams out of his eyes at Blake who dodged, but Sam was ready for him. "Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Dragon!"

Sam gathered up a white and icy blue aura before a dragon appeared from her and sent Blake to the ground. Tori moved to stand next to Sam as Blake was getting up looking at the 17-year-old.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I was chosen to be trained by Pai Zhuq Masters," Sam answered the Blue Rangers. "Some time next week I'm suppose to head to Ocean Bluff to earn my Master strips."

Tori nodded her head before looking back at Blake who was now on his feet. Sam and Tori both went at him, but he just slash them on the chest again sending them to the ground much to Sam's annoyances.

"Ninja Beams!"

"Thunder Shield!"

Blake blocked the beams that Sam sent at him, but one of them ended up hitting Tori instead.

"TORI!" Sam yelled.

"I'm ok," Tori ushered the black haired girl.

"Your aim is lame Sam," Blake told the young black haired girl. "Are you?"

Blake used some kind of lighting whip on Sam that tied her up where he swing her before throwing her into the water getting all wet.

"You are pissing me off Blake!" Sam yelled as she aimed Saba at him. "Energy Blast Fire!" Saba once again shot energy beams out of his eyes at Blake who this time didn't have enough time to dodge it. "Now that's how I roll."

It was then that Sam and Tori regrouped with Shane and Dustin as Blake regrouped with Hunter who used his Crimson Blaster on them sending all four Rangers to the ground.

"You've got to stop this," Shane told them.

"Say goodbye rangers," Hunter told them.

"Hunter this isn't you and Blake," Sam cried, "please stop?"

"Sorry Sammy," Hunter answered her, "your either with us or against us. And you've been fighting with the Wind Rangers so therefor your against us."

"Hunter," Sam whispered.

"Alright look," Shane said as he stood up. "You obviously have some emotional problems to deal with right now. Have you ever consider group therapy?"

"This is getting really old," Tori told the others as she got up.

"I wither not hurt them, but I am beyond pissed right now," Sam added in as she stood up.

"Hey, I love dirt as much as the next guy," Dustin pipped in as he, too, stood up. "But..."

"Too bad it doesn't show in your riding Dustin," Blake interrupted.

"Ouch," Sam flinched.

"You did not just bag on my riding!" Dustin shouted in rage before he went charging in.

"Dustin!" Sam yelled out.

Both Dustin and Blake clash with their Ninja Sword and Thunder Staff while Hunter looked down at the ground.

"Why are we fighting them?" he asked.

Blake pinned Dustin down on the ground with his Navy Antlers.

"You want some more?"

"Hey, wait?" Hunter called to him, "isn't Dustin our friend?"

"Hunter?" Sam asked noticing the change in him and she would have stepped forward if Shane didn't stop her.

Sam looked at the boy in red to see him shake his head 'no' letting her know that it wasn't the time and to just wait a bit longer.

"Blake this is wrong," Hunter told his Brother.

"What are you talking about Hunter?" Blake asked, "huh?"

"Ninja Beams!"

Sam, Shane, and Tori attacked Blake with beams sending him back to Hunter and them both to the ground.

"Snow Storm Striker!" "Ready?" Shane asked as they pointed their combined weapons at them. "FIRE!"

Shane pulled the trigger sending Hunter and Blake to the ground, but they got back up and they all attacked with their swords or in Sam's case her sabre knocking them completely to the ground.

"Now just stay down!" Tori ordered.

"Can we get out of here?" Dustin asked Shane

"Good idea," Shane agreed with him, "I'm so over this." "Hunter? Blake?"

Sam and the other walked towards the Thunder Brothers carefully hoping that they didn't attack them.

"Ah, my head," Blake mumbled.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked lifting his head up.

Sam and the other walked towards the Thunder Brothers carefully hoping that they didn't attack them.

"Ah, my head," Blake mumbled.

"Where are we?" Hunter asked lifting his head up allowing the four Rangers to notice that they had their visors opened so they also opened their own visors and was well as their tense stance, but were still ready to attack if needed. "Are you aright?"

"Yeah," Blake answered after they had stood up.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hunter asked.

"You guys ok?" Shane asked.

Blake nodded his head in answer and the two Brothers didn't have time to move when Sam tackled them in a white and icy blue blur knocking back to the ground and making Wind Rangers to laugh at the scene. After they where able to get Sam off them and they were standing once again Sam punched both of them hard in their arms.

"Do that again I'll go all Pai Zhuq on your asses," Sam threaten them.

"What happened?" Hunter asked as he rubbed his arm while looking at Shane, Tori, and Dustin fearing what Sam might do to him.

"They seem like themselves," Tori said to Shane.

Shane shrug before looking at Sam who now has striked fear into his heart with that fear and knew not to get on her bad side.

"HEY!" a voice called making them look up at the cliff to see Chuboo. "YOU DOWN THERE IN THE BUG SUITS!"

"He better not be talking to us," Hunter growled before he snapped his visor as well as the others.

"YEAH!" Chuboo yelled, "I'M TALKING TO YOU! I'VE WORKED TO HARD FOR YOU TO MISS THINGS UP NOW!"

"Oh, cry me a river," Sam told him making the others to laugh.

There was an explanation behind Tori, Shane, and Dustin making them all look over.

"Super Toxipod!"

"You can't keep a good snail down," the snail said, "did you miss me?"

"Why didn't you stay down?" Sam asked with a groan.

"Watch out!" Shane yelled just as the snail attacked them knocking them all down to the ground. "Didn't we already fight this guy?"

"But he smells even worse," Tori informed him.

"Everything about me is worse," the snail stated as he laughed.

"Ah, now what does he want?" Dustin asked.

"Want?" the snail asked, "I want to sink this island with you on it. I want to cause an atmospheric reaction to drop the earth's temper to 100 degrees below 0. I want pay back."

The snail hit the four rangers with a beam knocking them to ground just as Kelzaks appears and attacked them.

"Oh, man."

"How they get here?"

"Maybe they got a group rate."

"Where is Uncle Andros when you need him?" Sam asked making the three primary rangers to look over at her. "What?" Sam shrug. "Uncle Andros is the Red Space Ranger."

"How bid is your family?" Tori asked.

"Every Ranger up till now is my family Tor," Sam answered, "so welcome to the family Sister." Sam turned to Shane and Dustin. "And Brothers."

They all laughed while shaking their heads at her. Sam looked back just in time to see a beam hit Hunter after he knocked Blake to protect him.

"HUNTER!" Sam yelled as she ran over to him and Blake.

"Are you ok dude?" Blake asked after he rejoined Hunters side just as Sam run up to them.

"I don't know," Hunter answered, "I think so. I feel kinda of weird."

"Hunter?" Sam asked, "what do you mean by you feel weird?"

Blake could tell that she was dreading the answer to that, but he also wanted to as well.

"Here's the real deal," Chuboo said making all three Rangers look over at him. "You can't trust your Brother or Girlfriend anymore. That pretty Blue Ranger convinced your Brother to join up with them and the Yellow Ranger has convinced your girlfriend to stay on the team."

Hunter hummed as he looked off to the side.

"What are you babbling about?" Blake asked. "We'll never turn our backs on Hunter," Sam added in.

"Your the one with the evil plan," Blake finished.

"Tell him the truth," Chuboo ordered them, "he deserves to know how you betrayed him and your poor lost parents." Chuboo then looked at Sam. "And how your cheating on him with the Yellow Ranger, White Snow Ranger."

Sam mouth dropped at this as Blake turned towards Hunter just as shock as Sam is about Chuboo's words.

"Hunter, don't listen to him!" Blake told his Brother before turning back to Chuboo. "Your trying to destroy us."

"My own Brother and girlfriend," Hunter said making Sam looked at him in surprise just as he attacked them knocking them to the ground. _{Me: Just to let you all know in case your confused. Hunter believes that Sam's his girlfriend even though she's not...yet.} _

"What the matter with you?" Blake asked.

"Have you lost your Ninja mind?" Sam also asked.

"You don't deserve to call yourself a Thunder Ranger or my girlfriend," Hunter told them, "you traitors!"

Hunter went at them, but Sam and Blake dodge he's attacks, however, he just kept attacking them and Blake cought the Thunder Stuff that Hunter held.

"Don't you remember anything that's happened?" Blake asked.

"I remember you sold me out to those Wind Weasels," Hunter told him, "and that Sam cheated on me."

Sam and Blake hit the ground again where they shared a look with each other both thinking the same thing. They got back up and Hunter once again attacked them and they both tried to get through him while also trying to hold him off. Sam, however, was so confused that her mind was only half on the fight while the other half was else where allowing Hunter to drive Blake and her to their knees when Chuboo called down asking what's taking so long. Hunter was able to knock them to the ground again.

"Now you'll both pay," Hunter growled out.

"No," Blake cried out as Hunter held his Thunder stuff towards both him and Sam. "Hunter wait!"

"Stop!"

"Don't do it!"

"You both brought this on yourselves Blake, Sam," Hunter told them.

"Your not thinking straight," Blake told him, "you got sap with that beam remember?"

"Hunter please listen to Blake?" Sam asked in a choked voice.

"More lies!" Chuboo yelled, "don't listen to them.

"Stay out of this you freak!" Sam yelled at the alien.

"But...I..."

"Hunter look into your heart," Blake told him, "you know the truth."

It was then that both noticed a steam coming at them and both Blake and Sam where able to get out of the, but Hunter was hit with it.

"Get out of there!" Blake called.

"HUNTER!" Sam yelled out in fear.

"What's happening to me?" Hunter asked.

"The steam got him." "Right in the face."

"It's going from bad to worse."

"Oh this is not good."

When the steam stopped they all saw Hunter fall to his knees with green slim covering his helmet a bit.

"This is the end Blake, Sam!" Hunter told them before charging.

"NO!"

Sam let out a gasp when Tori and Dustin ran past her and Blake right after he attacked Blake making him back off.

"Don't hurt him?" Sama and Blake asked.

"We're not trying to hurt him," Tori told them.

"We're trying to hold him," Dustin added in.

Hunter was able to get them off and knock them backwards before he went off and attacked them.

"No stop?" Blake asked as he and Sam ran forward.

"Hunter, stop please?" Sam asked.

Both Blake and Sam grabbed Hunter from behind when he sent Dustin to the ground.

"Come on your stronger then this," Blake told him.

Hunter, however, was able to them off of him and attacked them both with this Thunder Stuff. He knocked Sam to the ground and Blake off to the side where he went after Blake while Sam tried to get back up again. Sam got up onto her feet and ran to where Hunter throw Blake and got in front of him.

"This isn't you!" Sam called out him, "think about everything we've through!"

Hunter just attacked her with his stuff again sending to the ground and then tried to bring down his stuff on her only to have her block with Saba.

"Hunter please?" Sama asked, "you have to stop."

"Get off her!" Shane shouted before he knocked Hunter to the side making him hit the ground as Shane stood in front of Sam and Blake who had crawl over to make sure she was ok as Dustin and Tori appeared at their side while Hunter got to his feet. "Ninja Smoke Screen!"

Shane through down smoke that covered all 5 of them and when it cleared they where gone.

Island Cave!

Tori and Dustin half carried, half dragged Blake to a cave while Shane carried Sam bridle style as she and Blake where out cold, but still in their ranger form.

"Right here guys," Shane told them as he laid Sam down.

Tori and Dustin laid Blake down next to Sam as Tori fall to her knees next to Blake.

"Blake, Sam, wake up?" she asked, "please wake up?"

It was then that lighting went through Blake's suit while snow went through Sam's suit making all three back up.

"What's happening to them?" Tori asked.

It was then that both suits vanished leaving Sam and Blake in their Ninja gear. Tori was again at Blake's side while Shane and Dustin where at Sam's.

"Blake? Sam?"

Both of the friends woke up with a start and almost attacked the Wind Ninjas.

"Hey."

"Your both alright," Tori reassured them, "your both alright."

Both Sam and Blake laid their heads back down on the ground with looks of disbelief on their faces.

Cliff side!

Both Sam and Blake stood together thinking about what has happened.

"Hunter is the only family I have," Blake told the Wind Rangers as he turned around to face them. "He's always been there for me. Now he's needs my help. For the first time in our lives he needs me. I'm not going to let him down."

"We'll what ever we can," Tori told him.

"Shane that wasn't us back there," Blake told him.

"I know," Shane informed, "I should have known. We're there for you bro."

"Fully," Dustin agreed.

Sam placed a hand on Blake's shoulder making him look at her.

"I'll be there by your side this time Blake," she told him.

"Thanks Sam," Blake thanked before looking at Dustin. "When did you and Sam start dating Dustin?"

"WHAT!" both Sam and Dustin yelled.

Blake and the other two laughed at their reaction to the question though they soon cought on to the fact that Blake was only trying to lighten the mood a bit and they joined in as well.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	7. Return of Thunder, Part 3!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

Sam placed a hand on Blake's shoulder making him look at her.

"I'll be there by your side this time Blake," she told him.

"Thanks Sam," Blake thanked before looking at Dustin. "When did you and Sam start dating Dustin?"

"WHAT!" both Sam and Dustin yelled.

Blake and the other two laughed at their reaction to the question though they soon cought on to the fact that Blake was only trying to lighten the mood a bit and they joined in as well.

QS-All five rangers where walking the beach looking for signs of Hunter or even Chuboo when Dustin rubbed his arms.

"Dude, is it just me or is getting seriously cold?" Dustin asked. "Yeah," Shane agreed, "most of the time I'll say it's just you, but it is getting definitely colder here."

"I have to agree," Sam said, "seeing as the fact that I'm a snow ninja and yet I'm getting cold."

"I'd like to know how we can morph, but we can't reach Ninja ops," Tori pointed out.

"It's because of the Morphing Grid," Sam told Tori.

"What?" all four asked looking at Sam.

"The Morphing Grid is where a Ranger get's their ability to morph," Sam explained, "our morphers are connected to the Grid." Sam looked at them to see that they still looked confused. "The Morphing Grid is also called also called the Power Grid because a Ranger get's their powers from it." Sam rolled her eyes as they looked confused. "Oh. My. Ra. We can still morph because of the Grid guys."

"Oh," Shane said at least.

"Yes Shane," Sam nodded.

"Now I want to know how you know this," Tori pointed out again.

"Yeah," Shane agreed, "but I would like to know where we are first."

"Borderco Island," Blake said making the others to stop before he stopped as well to look at them.

"Anything to like to share with the group?" Shane asked him.

"Nah," Blake answered, "you don't want to know. Trust me."

"Trust us, we do," Sam told him

"I heard Lothor talking to his pales before he sent Hunter and me back to Earth," Blake gave in.

"And?"

"This place doesn't exist on any map," Blake answered, "it raises from the sea every 200 years or something and..."

"Then what?" Dustin asked.

"Well, that's the part that's kinda of harsh," Blake answered.

"Blake, please tell me that this island is not sinking back into the ocean?" Sam asked afraid to the know the answer.

"I told you, you didn't want to know," Blake answered/informed her.

"We better find some higher ground," Shane told his team, "come on."

"Like that's going to help," Sam whispered to Blake who cackled as they followed Shane inland. "So Blake."

"Huh?"

Blake looked at Sam with confusion.

"Since when have I been Hunter's girlfriend?" she asked.

Blake cackled knowing that she was only getting back at him for a while ago, but he didn't answer her.

"Anyone else worried that we haven't seen Hunter for hours?" Dustin asked.

"Not me," Shane answered, "I could use the break from getting my butt kicked." Sam and Blake turned to Red Ranger. "Hey, no offense, but your bro and..." He looked at Sam who raised an eyebrow as he smirked holding back a laugh. "Boyfriend isn't exactly playing nice with others theses days." "Hunter is not my boyfriend Shane," Sam growled.

"Look Hunter's a great Ranger," Blake told Shane, "one day your all going to be glad that he got those powers."

"Sure," Shane said, "the day he stops using them on us."

Tori went to set down next to Dustin whose already setting and playing in the dirt much to Sam's amusement.

"How did you get them anyway?" Tori asked.

"What?" Blake asked.

"Your powers," Tori answered, "you never told any of us how that happened." She then looked at Sam. "Neither did you, Sam."

"It's a long story," Blake told her, "do you really want to hear it?"

"Yeah," Shane answered, "it's either that or watch Dustin play in the dirt."

Sam giggled as Dustin throw away his stick not amused.

"Why don't you go first Sam," Blake said looking at the dark haired girl next to him.

"Aright," Sam agreed, "I'm not sure when Lothor attacked the Snow Ninja Academy, but I was leaving the Academy earlier to do some Father and Daughter things with my Dad when Sensei Yuki came up to me and hand over a box before I left. When I opened the box and saw what was inside I at once went home to hide it. Having an adopted Father who use to be a past ranger can help one recognize a morpher when one sees one."

"Wait?" Blake asked, "your adopted?"

"Yeah," Sam answered, "my birth parents were killed when I was only 6. I was out with my Dad who at the time was my babysitter when they were killed so he at once adopted him as his own."

"Wow," Tori said in awe.

"He's been great to me," Sam went on, "I couldn't have asked for a better Father then Tommy."

"Tommy?" Dustin asked, "as in Tommy Oliver?"

"Yes," Sam answered, "why?"

"Dude," Dustin said in shock, "no freaken way."

"Dustin just spit it out already," Sam told him.

"He's the greatest Ranger to ever hold a morpher," Dustin told them.

"Yeah," Sam agreed with a smile before she turned to Blake. "Your turn Blake."

"Sensei Omino is the one who taught our parents the ways of the Thunder Ninja," Blake started, "after they..." Sam placed a hand on Blake's shoulder in comfort. "pasted away, he brought us to the Thunder Academy and helped us get through everything. We felt like we belonged again. We did every well in our training, Sensei Omino, he was grooming us for something, but we didn't know what."

"So that's when Lothor should up?" Dustin asked.

Blake nodded his head. "Yeah. Our school was attacked. Kelzaks and Aliens where everywhere." Sam tightened her hand on Blake's shoulder. "Sensei gave us our morphers. He told us we'll know what to do only at that moment got capture by Lothor."

"When you go in those balls things what does it feel like?" Dustin asked, "is it cool? Is it like going on a freestyle ramp?"

"Dustin shut up!" Sam ordered as rubbed Blake's arm.

"Not the point, dude," Shane told him.

"Oh, sorry," Dustin apologized, "continued.

"Once we got on Lothor's ship he was pretty tweak that the Ranger Powers where already passed on," Blake continued, "that's when he told us the lie about our parents."

"And when you went all medieval on us?" Shane asked before looking at Sam. "And when you showed up to help us."

"Let's not go there again?" Tori asked.

"You got to understand Hunter's a good person," Blake told them, "when he thinks someones wronged him, he won't stop till he makes it right."

"Ok, we get that, but why is he taking it out on us?" Dustin asked.

"Chuboo, used some kind of mind erase on us to make us think that your our enemies," Blake answered.

"How came you snapped out of it?" Shane asked, "why didn't you two want to hurt Sam?"

"I guess I just had more help remembering who my friends are," Blake answered, "as for why we didn't want to hurt Sam was because she was and is like a Sister to us and so they couldn't change that about us."

"Then that's what Hunter needs," Tori told them, "then come on let's go find him."

Tori, Sam, and Blake took off to find Hunter after Shane gave them a nod.

"Do we have, too?" Dustin asked before Shane pulled him up.

Beach!

They were hiking down some rocks with steam coming up from the ground with Blake leading them and Sam right behind Blake.

"This island stinks," Dustin complained.

It was then that Sam and Blake noticed Hunter rolling down the hill towards the water.

"Guys check it out," Blake informed them.

"Come on," Sam said as she and Blake took off towards Hunter.

"Blake!" Hunter called, "Blake!"

"Well, at least he's not calling you," Dustin told Sam who glared back at him before they were hit with a beam.

Sam and Blake looked to see Toxipod walking out out the smoke.

"You guys better bail cause I'm one bad snail," the monster told them.

"I was hoping he would never show up again," Sam groaned.

"If your a snail then how come you look more like a crab?" Dustin asked the thing.

"Crab, Snail, whatever," the thing answered before firing a beam at them.

"Team to plug this slug," Dustin said as they all stood together.

"Ready?" Shane asked his team.

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Blake's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Snow!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Ninja Swords!" the Wind Rangers yelled as they pulled out their blades.

"Tiger Sabre!" Sam called as she unsheathe Saba.

"Navy Antlers!" Blake yelled as he brought out his thunder weapon.

"I can take you all," the snail yelled at them as he charged.

"Dream on snail trail," Blake told the thing. "Ninja Shadow Battle!"

They all attacked the snail as one though at different times, however, only Sam and Blake remained locked with him when it was over.

"Where's Hunter?" Sam asked.

"What do you care?" the Snail asked, "you'll never get off this island!"

"Nevers a long time, dude," Blake told him before he throw him off to the side.

"Put 'em together!" Shane told his four teammates who did as he said. "Snow Storm Striker!"

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Aim!"

"FIRE!"

Shane pulled the trigger and the attack hit the Snail making fall to the ground.

"That's not in the scripted!" Toxipod yelled before he blow up.

They all meet up with their visors down.

"Everyone ok?" Shane asked.

"Yeah."

"Where Hunter?" Sam and Blake asked, "where are you?"

They once again had their visors up when Shane noticed Hunter coming at them.

"Look!"

They all turned to around to see Hunter making the Wind Rangers jump in front of Sam and Blake.

"Hold on!"

"Hunter!"

They all had to dodge him so they didn't get hit as he went at the other two.

"Wait?" Blake asked.

Hunter didn't listen as he attacked Blake before he attacked Sam as well, but he turned his attention back to his Brother.

"Hunter snap out of it!" Blake yelled, "Lothor does something to you!" "Lair!" Hunter shouted.

"Listen to me?" Blake asked.

"No more lies!" Hunter ordered before he tried to hit Blake again.

"Hunter stop!" Sam yelled as she went to Blake's aid, but was hit by Hunter.

Hunter's attention was once again back on Blake who blocked his next attack, but was pushed onto his back.

"Hunter!" Blake yelled, "you got to trust me!"

"Why should I?" Hunter asked as he kicked Blake's feet out form under him.

"Hunter please?" Blake asked. "You betrayed me," Hunter told him, "and now you'll pay for your betrayal."

"It was Chuboo and Lothor," Blake tried to reason, "they betrayed us! Think Hunter, think!"

"Please Hunter?" Sam asked as she tried to get him off of Blake.

Hunter started to shake his head as some of the truth started to come back to him.

"Think Hunter, think!" Blake repeated, "Lother has you under a spell!"

"Listen to him Hunter!" Sam agreed.

"Your confusing me," Hunter told them, "no more Ninja tricks!"

Hunter was able to release himself from Sam and raised his Thunder Stuff.

"No!"

Hunter brought the stuff down on Blake, but he just cought instead before throwing him off and rolling over to Sam where he got on his knees.

"Your my Brother!" Blake tried again.

"And my friend!"

"I don't have a Brother or friends!" Hunter told them before he fired his Crimson Blaster at them.

It knocked them down onto the ground just as the decided to use some force to make him see reason.

"Alright enough is enough," Blake told Sam.

"Looks like it's time for some tough love," Sam agreed as Hunter was charging at them.

Blake grabbed his Thunder stuff and blocked Hunter's attack before attacking his Brother himself. Sam jumped up into Blake's shoulder using it as a catapult to launch herself into the air where she pulled back the string on her Ice Bow back and let lose a fury of arrows at Hunter who fall to the ground. Blake placed his stuff next to Hunter's helmet while Sam once again pulled back on the string of her bow as the stood over Hunter.

"Now your going to listen and your going to listen good," Blake ordered Hunter, "Hunter! Your name is Hunter! Your my Brother! Come man shake it off!"

"No," Hunter told him, "your lying to me! I know the truth!"

Sam gasped as Hunter throw Blake off of him before he turned on Sam

"BLAKE!" she screamed just before she hit the ground by Hunter's attack.

"Sam!" Blake called out when got to his feet.

"Somethings wrong!" Hunter stated just as he dropped his thunder stuff. "My head!" Sam got back onto her feet as memories raced through Hunter's head. "It's coming back!" Hunter then de-morphed. "I remember."

Sam gasped when he fall as hers and Blake's visors snapped opened.

"Hunter!" they called.

Both Blake and Sam power down before they ran over to where Hunter was laying. Blake bend down over Hunter and grabbed his Ninja gear collar.

"No! Come on bro! Stay with me!"

Hunter regained concession much to Sam's relief, but she giggled at Blake's actions.

"Dude, I'm going to need to breath at some point here," Hunter told his Brother.

Blake laughed at his Brother as he let of the collar as the other ran over while he got off of Hunter who sat up.

"Thanks bro," Hunter told Blake before he was tackled into a hug by Sam who was about to cry. "Wow! Sam watch it!"

"Baka, baka, baka, baka!" Sam repeated over and over again.

"Huh?"

Hunter looked over at Blake for answer as to what she was calling.

"I think she's calling you an idiot bro," Blake answered his brother's an asked question.

"His back to being Hunter," Tori said.

"Huh?" Dustin asked confused, "good Hunter or bad Hunter?"

"Do you know who we are?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Hunter answered, "my friends."

They all smiled at him while Sam just smacked him on the back of the head as she released him from her hug before they all stood around trying to find off the island. Hunter was shocked when he found out that Sam was adopted just like he and Blake where and everyone was shocked when the found out that Sam was half American and half Japanese. As they were trying to find away off the island Shane's morpher beeped bring them to surrounded Shane.

"Is that you, Cam?" Shane asked.

"_No_," Cam answered, "_it's the phone calling. I'm to find out if your wanting some long distance service_?"

"No thinks," Sam joked, "I'm happy with my service."

"_Hahaha_!"

Everyone laughed at them while Blake and Hunter just rolled their eyes at Sam.

"Are they always this, uh...funny?" Hunter asked.

Sam smacked Hunter in the gut.

"Not always," Shane answered, "though you should know about Sam." Shane turned back to his morpher. "We're great Cam thinks for asking."

"_Are the Thunder Rangers with you_?" Sensei asked.

"Right here Sensei," Shane answered.

"_Excellent_," Sensei said, "_I must speak to them upon your return_."

"_Which bring up our next problem_," Cam said next, "_your on an island_." Sam rolled her eyes and had to bit her tongue to keep herself retorting that. "_That is sinking fast. You've got to find away off_."

"Well, how about the...the gliders?" Dustin asked.

"_The atmospheric pressure is to unstable right now_," Cam answered, "_it wouldn't be safe_."

"What about the Zords?" Sam asked.

"Good idea Sam," Sensei told her.

"_Their on their way_," Cam told them, "_I'll just have to check the constructional mantechnicality to make sure that they can stand water pressure_."

"We'll be ready," Shane insured him.

"Cam, the White Tiger Zord is made of Alien technology so it should be fine," Sam reminded him.

"_Right_."

Sam looked around to see everyone looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asked.

"How did you get Alien technology?" Shane asked.

"The White Tiger Zord mark 2 was built after the first version was destroyed in the attack on the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Command Center," Sam answered, "the mentor of the first ranger team was an Alien from the plant Eltar named Zordan." Sam then looked at Blake and Hunter. "Dad was the first Evil Ranger on that team, but is color was green before they had to create a new power source and he became the first White Ranger and the White Tiger Zord was his." Hunter and Blake looked at each other in shock, "So he's the start of every evil ranger on almost every Power Ranger team."

Shane cackled before he looked around. "Let's do it."

"Wait!" Hunter called.

"Oh no," Dustin groaned.

"I just wanted to say it means a lot...the way you stood up for me."

"Hey, that's what friends do," Shane told him making Hunter nod. "So before this turns into a group hug. We better go."

Hunter smiled before he ran to catch to the others and ended up walking next to Sam. Tori and Sam looked at each other before they grinned and looked at Hunter who started to look at deer cought in headlights.

"So Hunter," Sam begin.

"When did Sam become your girlfriend?" Tori finished.

The boys all laughed at Hunter's red face as he looked back and forth between the two females on the team.

"We're waiting Hunter," Sam stated.

"I...uh..."

"Poor Hunter," Dustin told the others.

It was then Toxipod grow at 30 feet saving Hunter from answering, but he knew that they well not leave him alone.

"Go big or go home," Toxipod said.

Shane move forward a bit before looking at his team of Tori, Dustin, and Sam.

"Are you guys ready for this?" he asked.

"Ready," Tori answered while Dustin and Sam nodded.

Shane looked at Hunter and Blake.

"Ready," Hunter told him.

Shane nodded once before they all got ready.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Blake and Hunter's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Shane brought up his morpher.

"Hey, Cam," he said, "how about those Zords?"

"_Oh their way_," Cam told him.

Sam pulled out Saba who knew what to do at once.

"White Tiger Zord online!"

"Let's do it," Shane told them before they all Ninja streaked.

Shane, Tori, and Dustin created their Wind MegaZord while Hunter and Blake created the Thunder MegaZord as Sam activated the White Tiger Warrior Mode.

"Cam," Sam called, "how about a Power Disk?"

"_I'm sending you Power Disk 2, Sam_," Cam answered.

Sam smiled as a new power disk appeared and she took it before turning to the slot next to her.

"Power Disk," Sam said, "locked and drop!" A sphere that's the same color as the first one appeared between the Tiger Zord's hands making Hunter and Blake gasp while the Wind Ranger laughed at their reactions. "Tiger Spear!"

A Spear the same color as the bow appeared in the Zord's hand instead. All three Zords stood together facing Toxipod.

"Hey, Rangers!" Toxipod called out to them, "your going to be sorry you ever crossed my Snail Trail!"

He went to blast them when fire, but Sam got in front of the other two Zords and spun her Zord's spear around putting out the fire with ease before retaking her place next to Wind MegaZord.

"What?" Toxipod asked.

"Thanks Sam," Shane and Hunter thanked her.

"No Problem guys," Sam told them with a smile.

Hunter held a power disk this time.

"Spin Blade!"

In the Thunder MegaZord's hands was what looked like a wind mill with a face making Sam giggle.

"Lighting Mode Engage!"

Sam and the Thunder Rangers watched as the Wind MegaZord turned into a slim version of it's self. All three MegaZords held their weapons at the ready.

"Power Rangers Battle Ready!"

The ones to attack was the Thunder Rangers and Sam both slashing at the snail with ease it was then the Wind Rangers turned who used the Thunder MegaZord's shoulder as a catapult and they kicked Toxipod before flipping away where Sam pushed then back at the snail.

"It's time you came out of your shell," Shane told the thing before they attacked it.

When they landed they did a cartwheel making Sam roll her eyes before kneeing as Toxipod blew up. Shane, Tori, and Dustin said some things that made Sam giggle.

"We're going home," Blake told them.

"I am so going to Reefside for a vacation," Sam groaned making the others to laugh as their MegaZords walked into the water heading for the mainland.

Ninja Ops!

Sam lounged around in Ninja Ops with Shane and Tori as they waited for Dustin, Hunter, and Blake to return from Storm Charger which didn't take very long as they came walking in wearing their Ninja gear.

"Wa...wait a minute?" Shane asked, "after everything we've been through you guys want to walk away from being Rangers?"

"We have, too," Hunter answered.

"You don't have," Sam pipped in making all eyes turned to her. "There are things you have to learn about a Ranger power and that it is the Power chooses you, you don't choose it."

"Lothor isn't goin to rest until he destroys us," Blake told her.

"Join the club, dude," Sam growled.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter told them, "your the only thing that standing in between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been giving a gift," Tori told him, "isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is right," Sensei told them, "as is Sam. Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you, but I can't force to live up to your responsibilities."

"What do you day?" Shane asked as he moved over to Dustin, Tori, and Sam. "Are you guys in or not."

"Let us think about," Hunter suggested.

They all agreed before they left for home or in Hunter, Blake, and Dustin's case work.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	8. Return of Thunder, Part 4!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

"Join the club, dude," Sam growled.

"We can't risk anything happening to you because of us," Hunter told them, "your the only thing that standing in between Lothor and millions of innocent people."

"But you've been giving a gift," Tori told him, "isn't it your responsibility to use that gift?"

"Tori is right," Sensei told them, "as is Sam. Hunter, Blake, Sensei Omino knew the Thunder Ranger powers were meant for you, but I can't force to live up to your responsibilities."

"What do you day?" Shane asked as he moved over to Dustin, Tori, and Sam. "Are you guys in or not."

"Let us think about," Hunter suggested.

They all agreed before they left for home or Hunter, Blake, and Dustin's case work.

QS-Storm Chargers!

Sam stood at the counter with Kelly when Blake and Hunter walked in carrying boxes. Kelly smirked at the young dark haired girl who eyes lingered on Hunter a little to long for it to be normal.

"This is the last of the new stuff," Hunter told Kelly giving Sam a smile.

"You guys are doing great," Kelly told the two boys, "keep it up and you'll never know."

Kelly walked away from the Brothers and Sam just as Dustin was walking up to them.

"How's life in the work force?" Dustin asked as he did some guy hand shake with Hunter and Blake.

"It's all good," Blake answered.

"Thanks for the hook up," Hunter told him, "we owe you one."

Sam and Dustin looked at each other with thoughtful looks before they looking at the Brothers.

"You, uh, want an easy way to pay me?" Dustin asked making both Brothers to look at him.

"If it involves morphers and MegaZords then we're still thinking," Hunter answered him.

"Do I really need to get my Dad to kick some damn sense into you two?" Sam asked.

Hunter and Blake looked at Sam with fearful looks, but Dustin just laughed a little bit before speaking.

"Look I know the whole Sensei Guinea Pig thing seems a little out there, but once you get past the big teeth and the clothes and the talking it's really not that unusually," Dustin finishing telling after walking a bit away.

"On what plant is it not unusually?" Hunter asked.

"Eltar," Sam answered at once.

"Look it's nothing to do with Sensei alright," Blake told them, "it's just...uh...it's a big dissuasion, but we won't keep you hanging ok?"

"Cool," both Sam and Dustin answered.

"Hey, we're still riding later?" Dustin asked as the Brothers walked to the door.

"After work," Hunter answered, "meet us at the beach."

"All over it," Dustin agreed making Sam rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their toys," she mumbled before leaving as well.

Blue Bay Park!

Sam walked through park with a smile on her face on her way to meet Tori so they can have a Girl's Day Out on the town. As Sam was looking for Tori she starting to past the time while she looked not knowing Tori was walking up behind her. _{Me: 'Best Friend's Brother! BFB!' By Victorious Justice. I change her with him because Blake is Sam's best guy friend and she has a thing for Hunter.}_ Tori snirked when she heard the song coming from Sam.

Call you up when I know he's at home,

I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone

Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange,

I don't know what I'm thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want him to know

[Chorus]

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

I kinda think that I might be his type

Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy

Sometimes I feel like he might make a move

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do I know it's strange,

I don't know what he's thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want him to know

[Chorus]

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Cause he's such a dream Yeah

And you know just what I mean

If you weren't related

[Chorus]

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

"Let's us know how you really feel?" Tori asked making Sam jump about a foot in the air.

Sam whipped around to find Tori laughing at her.

"Oh, shut it Tor," Sam told the blond.

"So whose your Best Friend?" Tori asked, "I'm guessing that your Best Friend is a guy so he's more like your Best Guy Friend and he has a brother, right?"

"Tor," Sam growled.

"Oh come on," Tori sighed, "we all know you have a thing for Hunter, but Hunter himself cause he's really not that smart when it comes girls liking him."

"Have to agree with you on that," Sam said, "shall we get going."

"Yup," Tori agreed linking arms with Sam.

Both girls walked off not noticing Blake and Hunter were near, however, only Blake heard what Tori said.

Ninja Ops!

Sam and Tori stood next to Cam who was looking at the viewing system after a full hour while Shane was riding and doing tricks on his skateboard.

"I'm confused," Sam said as she turned to Shane, "does it say skate park outside on the secret entrance, Cam?"

"Nope," Cam answered as he to look at Shane while Tori laughed.

"Sorry," Shane apologized as all Cam and Sam turned back to the monitor.

"Some one knew what they were going when they built theses Thunder Zords," Cam told them, "the technologies amazing."

"Yeah," Tori agreed.

"Now if only we can find some one to drive them," Sam finished.

"Blake and Hunter well follow their destinies," Sensei told all four, "whatever that maybe."

"Or I can just get my Dad to knock some sense into them," Sam suggested, "oh, better yet my Uncle Jason and Dad could team up and knock some sense into the Thunder Heads."

They all laughed while Sensei shooked his head with a cackle.

"That's weird," Cam said as he looked through the Thunder MegaZord.

"What?" Shane asked, "finally find something you can't figure out."

"No," Cam told him, "I've scanned the Thunder Zords for damaged and I found none functional wretchro fit."

"Can you repeat that with less symbol?" Tori asked.

"One piece doesn't have any propose," Sam answered for Cam before noticing their stare. "What?"

"How did you know that?" Cam asked.

"My Uncle Billy is a tech genius," Sam answered, "Cam, your our version of my Uncle Billy."

"Well, that count as something you can't figure out?" Shane asked having cought on.

Cam looked at Shane who had a smug look on his face making Sam to roll her eyes.

"Cam," she said getting his attention, "if it's alright with you and..." Sam looked at the Guiana pig. "Sensei." she looked back at the boy in green. "I can have Uncle Billy take a look at this along with Uncle Andro and Uncle Trip, but as I said that's only if it's alright with the both of you."

"I think it's a good idea Samantha," Sensei told young girl before looking at his. "What do you say Cam?"

"Who are these's Uncles of yours Sam?" Cam asked her.

"Uncle Billy is the very first Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger, Uncle Andros is the Red Space Ranger, and Uncle Trip is the Green Time Force Ranger," Sam answered, "though I might have to send it through time to the year 3000 where he lives."

"No way?" Shane asked in shock.

"As I said on that island," Sam said as she hugged Shane, "Welcome to the Ranger Family Shane. All the past Rangers are my Uncles and Aunts because I'm Tommy Oliver's adopted daughter."

Shane was still staring at her making Tori and her to laugh before looking when Dustin came running in looking freaked out. Dustin at once told them what he knew and found out making Sam gasp in shock and fear for the Thunder Brothers.

"Blake and Hunter aren't the most reliable guys around, but leaving their bikes?" Shane asked, "No way."

"I don't know about you, but I smell a rodent," Tori said before looking at Sensei. "No offence Sensei."

"None taken Tori," Sensei told her, "I, too, suspect foul play."

"It properly has something to do with this," Cam told them making all four surround the monitor.

Sam growled when she saw Chuboo on the screen making Shane, Tori, and Dustin to look at her before backing up a bit.

"I'm assuming that he's not there for the serener," Sam growled.

"I don't know dude," Dustin told her, "That's place is kinda of cool." Dustin looked at Shane. "Especially this time of year." Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows before they looked at screen again. "Right."

Sam let out a sigh before looked at Shane making everyone to look at her.

"Shane," she started.

"Yeah?" Shane asked.

"Mind if I take the lead in this?" Sam asked, "Hunter and Blake are my best friends. They've always been there for me when I need them." Tori and Dustin looked at her having a feeling that Blake and Hunter where properly her only friends before she meet them. "And after he has down to them not long along with the fact that he might be involved with what happened to them now..."

"Hey," Shane said placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand and you have my permission."

"Thanks Shane," Sam said as she smiled at the boy.

"No problem."

They all got got in line with Sam in front.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Snow Storm!"

"Ninja Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Snow!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

The team all got into their Mobil Command Center before leaving the once Ninja Academy.

Mobil Command Center!

Sam and the others where all on their Tsunami Cycles with Sam in the front.

"Let's ride," she told them once the ramp lowered.

"Hit it," Tori agreed.

"Right behind you, Sam," Shane told her.

"Yeah."

Sam revved up her cycle before piling out of the Mobil Command Center with the others right behind her where they popped a wheel and took off quickly.

Mountain of Lost Souls!

It wasn't long till they all came to a stop in front of Chuboo before they hoped off their cycles.

"Where are our friends?" Sam demanded.

"Why don't you join them?" Chuboo asked, "there's room for 4 more inside."

"We'll pass," Shane told him, "but thanks."

"I'm hurt, but I'm not surprised," Chuboo told them, "how about some new playmates instead? Kelzaks!"

"White Tiger Sabre!"

"Ninja Swords!"

"Attack!" Chuboo ordered.

"Bring it?" Shane asked.

All 4 rangers went at the Kelzaks at the same time taking on their own group.

"Energy Blast!" Sam shouted before beams came from Saba's eyes.

"The more the marrier, I'll always say," Chuboo said before bring froth more Kelzaks.

Sam and Tori were able to get away, but the boys weren't so lucky as the Kelzaks had pinned them down.

"I've got this," Tori told Sam who nodded as the blond pulled her Sonic Fin. "Hey, Kelzaks!" All of them looked at her. "Say Bye-Bye?"

The Kelzaks all said bye-bye before they vanished allowing Dustin and Shane to stand up.

"Good Tori!"

"Whoopy do," Chuboo told them.

"Ha!" they all laughed, "Snow Storm Striker!"

"How does this strike you?" Chuboo asked.

They all looked up at the sky to see the end of Chuboo's stuff come down on them.

"Everyone ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Tori and Shane answered.

"I think so."

"_Guys, I've locked onto the genetic coding, and I've found another dimension in his pack_," Cam filled them in, "_that's the key to releasing the Thunder Rangers_!"

Sam looked at the others after getting the information.

"You guys got that?" Shane asked.

"Yeah right," Dustin answered.

Sam rolled her eyes before answering Shane. "To get Hunter and Blake out we have to slash the tubing that connects the power chambers on his chest to his backpack."

"_Thank you, Sam_," Cam thanked as he, too, rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed before they all ran off in different detraction.

"Hey!" Chuboo called, "where are you going?"

The Wind Rangers used their swords while Sam used Saba to cut the tubing from Chuboo's neck before two colored blurs appeared out of it and headed to the quarry and Sam took off after them.

Rock Quarry!

Sam Ninja Streaked and stopped to see Blake and Hunter standing there before she ran up to them.

"What happened?" Hunter asked.

"That was weird," Blake told his Brother.

"Yeah," Hunter answered.

To both Blake and Hunter's surprise a white and icy blue blur jumped onto Hunter's back to reveal Sam who had her arms and legs wrapped around Hunter while she was in Ranger Form.

"Sam?" they both asked.

"I'm so glad you two are alright," Sam cried.

Just then the Wind Rangers ran up right as Sam jumped down from Hunter's back though she knew Tori was smirking under her helmet.

"Hey!"

"Are you guys alright?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Hunter answered her.

"Wow."

"You rangers and your team work really cheezed me off," Chuboo told them.

"Cheezed?" Sam asked from next to Hunter. "Really?" Sam turned back to Shane. "Shane take the lead on this please cause I just might fight him on my own if you don't.

Shane looked at her before nodding once.

"You guys ready?" Shane asked he asked the Thunders.

"Oh yeah," Blake answered.

"Wind Rangers!"

"Thunder Rangers!"

"Snow Ranger!"

They all got into a stance.

"Oh, how shocking?" Chuboo asked sarcastically.

Chuboo attacked them, but they all used a ninja move that just left behind their suits before the attack hit them.

"I hate it when they do that," Chuboo complained just before he turned to see Dustin coming at him and attacked him with his Lion Hammer.

Hunter and Tori attacked him with the Crimson Blaster and Loser Blaster before Blake used his Navy Antlers just as Sam gathered up a white and icy blue aura.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Dragon!"

A dragon the same color as her aura appeared from her and hit Chuboo, but didn't knock him to the ground.

"Ninja Air Assault!" Shane said as he came in and attacked Chuboo before landing as the others ran up to him.

"Let's do it!" Hunter said.

"Yeah," Shane agreed.

Sam, Shane, Tori, and Dustin put their weapons together while Blake and Hunter did as well.

"Snow Storm Striker!"

"Thunder Blaster!"

"Wait!"

"Oh what now?" Shane asked.

"I want to have a puppet show," Chuboo answered.

"Huh?"

Sam, Blake, Tori, and Dustin looked at each other from their place in front of their Red and Crimson Rangers.

"I'll be the puppeteer and you'll be my puppets," Chuboo told them before shooting some kinda of of blue beam at Sam and the Wind Rangers.

"What's happening?" Shane asked.

"This way," Chuboo told them before he moved his hands to pulling them towards him

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

Sam and other three rangers ended up in front of Chuboo facing the Thunder Rangers with their weapon pointed at them.

"NO!" Hunter yelled in shock.

"I'm the one pulling the strings here," Chuboo told them as the Snow and Wind Rangers struggle against him. "Now do what I do."

"No I won't do it," Shane told him as he struggled.

"Shane!" Sam groaned.

"Chuboo's going down!" Hunter said as he pointed the Thunder Blaster at him.

"Hunter be careful," Blake told him, "if you hit the Rangers and Sam, you'll strip them of their powers."

"We don't have any choose bro," Hunter told Blake.

"He's got a point," Chuboo said as he patted Shane's helmet. "Right?"

"Hunter!" Sam called out, "go for it! Shane can't fight him much longer!"

"Can you do it?" Blake asked his brother.

"No, I can't risk it," Hunter answered as he throw the Thunder Weapon away where broke into the two weapons that created it.

"I knew you didn't have it in you," Chuboo told him.

Sam closed her eyes as she thought about when she was being trained by Pai Zhuq Masters and how the dragon was the strongest and rarest Animal Spirit seeing as it only had one holder before along time ago. To Chuboo's surprise as well as the other Rangers, Sam was able to break to free and take her Ice Bow going to stand with Hunter and Blake.

"I'll explain later," Sam told them when felt their eyes on her.

"You better," Hunter and Shane stated.

"Three Powerless Rangers coming up!" Chuboo said as he tried to get Shane to pull the trigger.

Sam once again gathered up a white and icy blue aura as the others where struggling.

"Hold on," Shane told the others.

"I can't."

"He's to strong."

"Get down!" Hunter ordered as he dove for his Crimson Blaster just as the others where able to break free.

"Call to the beast inside! Unleash the Dragon!"

A dragon the same color as her aura appeared from Sam once again and hit Chuboo at the same time as Hunter's attack. Blake used Hunter's shoulder as a catapult and launched himself at Chuboo kicking him to the ground before landing next to the others.

"Nice moves you guys," Tori told them.

"Yeah, diffidently smooth," Dustin agreed.

"Good job Hunter," Shane told him.

"No worries," Hunter stated.

"Hello," Chuboo interrupted, "I'm still working here."

"Let's try this again," Shane suggested as Sam added her Ice Bow to the blaster.

"You got it," Hunter agreed.

"FIRE!" Both shouted before they pulled the triggers.

There was an explosion which created smoke, but when it cleared they saw Chuboo still there which made Sam groan.

"Oh man."

"Don't count me out yet."

"I was so hoping, too," Sam groaned.

"I still have one trick up my sleeve."

They all jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa!"

"This scroll of Empowerment," Chuboo told them as he pulled out a scroll. "Now your really going to get." Sam once again groaned when he throw it up and he grew bigger before she pulled out Saba. "They said I would make it big some day."

"Cam it's Zord time," Shane told him.

"Their on their way."

"White Tiger Zord online," Saba's voice chimed in.

All of their Zords appeared at the same time so they all jumped up into the cockpit. The Wind and Thunder Rangers created their MegaZords.

"White Tiger Zord! Warrior Mode!"

The Thunder Rangers gasped at the sight of Sam's Zord turning in to it's own MegaZord making their friends to laugh.

"Things around to get a little sticky for you Rangers."

"I don't think so," Sam told him, "Cam if you don't mind?"

"_Not at all Sam_," Cam told her, "_I'm sending the Tiger Power Sphere 3 to you right now_."

Sam smiled when the sphere appeared and she grabbed it before holding it up before turning to her Sphere slot.

"Power Disk! Locked and dropped!" A sphere that's the same color as the first and second spheres appeared between the Tiger Zord's hands. "White Tiger Diggers!"

Two diggers appeared from the sphere before the Warrior Mode grabbed them just as Chuboo charged them, but the Thunder Rangers blocked his attack. They backed up to allow Sam to attack just as the Tiger Warrior Mode came up to help them. Sam slash at Chuboo with her Zords diggers, however, he blocked her diggers and was able to slash them both before Shane and the others came in.

"Any ideas?" Shane asked the other three.

"Yeah," Hunter answered.

Sam dodged Chuboo's attack with ease while the others ended up getting hit.

"Shane, Tori, Dustin!" she called, "Hunter! Blake!"

"We're fine Sam," all 5 answered the worried White Ranger from their floored MegaZords.

When they were back on their feet Sam moved to stand next to them. The Wind Rangers tried a weapons combo, however, Chuboo blocked it much to all of their surprises just before they were joined by the Thunder MegaZord. Chuboo breathed fire at them knocking all three to the ground and Sam growled in anger.

"_Guys, that part I was telling you about_," Cam's voice sounded, "_I figured out what it does. Check this out_."

"Thanks Cam," Sam thanked as she held a Power Sphere confused for once.

"How about filling us in on the big Secret?" Shane asked before turned to White Ranger. "Or you could tell us what he's thinking Sam."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed.

"For once Shane," Sam said as she laughed nervously. "This is the one thing I'm confused on."

Shane and the others gasped in shock while Cam smirked with pride.

"_The only way your going to beat Chuboo if you combined your MegaZord_s," Cam told them.

"Huh?" both Blake and Sam said at the same time.

"Oh!" Dustin shouted in surprise, "no way!"

"How Cam?" Tori asked.

"_Called the Mini Zord_," Cam filled them in, "_he was part of the program along_."

"The Mini Zord?" Hunter asked.

"_Just trust me_," Cam answered.

"_It well, good be good to see the powers of Wind, Snow, and Thunder working together_," Sensei told them.

"You guys up for this?" Shane asked.

"What'd you think bro?"

"Let's do it."

"Yeah. I rule."

All three MegaZords stood back up again facing Chuboo.

"You guys ready?"

"Let's do it!"

"I'm right behind you!"

"Locked and dropped!"

Three sphere's appeared and before their eyes a Mini Zord was created and Sam awed at it cuteness making the boys groan and Tori to giggle.

"Wow."

"Wow"

"I am Mini Zord," the tiny Zord said, "Storm MegaZord, White Tiger Warrior Mode, and Thunder MegaZord combine."

"Alright."

"Snow Thunder Storm MegaZord formation!"

"Snow Thunder Storm MegaZord!" Sam, Shane, and Hunter called out.

All three MegaZords combined together to make one big one and in the new Zord's hand was the White Tiger Warrior Mode's Sword.

"How do you like us now?"

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Chuboo yelled as he hit them before his stuff broke. "You broke my stick."

"Don't cry," Tori told him.

"Your mommy well by you a new one," Dustin added in.

"Ready Hunter, Sam?"

"Ready," both of them answered.

Hunter moved the MegaZord forward towards Chuboo.

"Oh so that's the way it's going to be?"

Chuboo attacked them, but it didn't do any damage to them. Blake had the MegaZord punch Chuboo sending him skidding backwards and on to the ground.

"This thing rocks."

"No doubt."

"That was you lucky shot," Chuboo told them as he stood up.

"Hey, guys," Sam said making everyone to look at her. "How about we give the White Tiger Warrior Mode's Sword try?"

"Good idea White Ranger," the Mini Zord agreed.

"I've always wanted to see it in action," Hunter told her.

"I hear that," Shane agreed.

They gave used the sword and was able to destroyed Chuboo making Sam cheer with glee.

Ninja Ops!

Ninja Ops!

They all stood in Ninja Ops facing Sensei who congratulated them on their victory to which they all cheered at before Dustin brought something and the Hunter along with Blake answered with a no.

"I can't believe you said no to Factory Blue," Dustin said in shock, "man, that's nut."

"We have something more important to do," Hunter told them.

"You do?" Sam asked.

"We're in," Hunter answered.

The others all cheered while Sam smiled at them all before to Sensei who noticed she was quiet.

"What seems to the matter Samantha?" he asked.

The cheering died down as everyone turned to Sam who kneeled in front of Sensei.

"I need to go to Ocean Bluff for a week Sensei," Sam answered.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Yeah Sam," Hunter agreed.

"I have a Pai Zhuq test to earn my Master Strips," Sam told them before she looked at Sensei. "Can I go Sensei?"

"You have my permission Samantha," Sensei answered.

"Thank you, Sensei," Sam thanked as she stood and went to walk out.

"Good luck Samantha," Sensei called after.

Sam looked back and nodded before she walked out of Ninja Ops heading home to pack so she could head to Ocean Bluff.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	9. I Love Lothor!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Jungle Kurma Pizza!

Sam ran down the stairs of Pizza polar with a flat over it into the kitchen where she saw a young man making pizzas in the oven which made her smile.

"I have to go now RJ," Sam told the young man.

RJ looked around at Sam with smile on his.

"Of course Sam," he said, "I'm surprised it took such a short time for you to earn your Master Strips."

"I'm surprised to, so I'm going to surprise my friends," Sam told him, "only Tori knows cause I called her last night." She let out a sigh. "I'm going to stop in Reefside to see my Dad and Uncle Billy so I'll give the blue prints for the 6 jungle morphers for you."

"Thanks Master Rage," RJ thanks her.

"RJ, it's just Sam."

RJ cackled as Sam ran out of the kitchen and out of the polar to her white convertible outside with her things already loaded. RJ watched as Sam left with a smile before going back to making Pizzas.

Storm Changer!

After a stop in Reefside to visit her Father and give her Uncle Billy the Blue Prints Sam was now setting in the back room where Tori told her to wait for her say so so they could surprised the boys and more importantly Hunter. It wasn't long till the boys walked inside.

"What's this?" Dustin asked.

"Real Pro Sport Cook Off," Shane read from a sign.

They didn't notice Tori going to the back room or Sam coming from it with Tori right behind her.

"Yeah," Sam told Shane.

All the boys looked over at her before she was pulled into a group a hug by them laughing.

"You didn't tell us you were coming early," Hunter said.

"I wanted to surprise you guys," Sam answered, "plus." She then lifted up her jacket's sleeve on her left her arm to show them the tattoo. "I got my Master Strips faster then they have ever seen." Sam pulled her jacket sleeve down to cover it. "So I came back for the week was over."

"That's cool," Blake said as he high fived her.

"Anyways," Sam said as she walked over to Tori and Kelly. "Real Sports Pro Drink has chosen Storm Changers to host a cooking demonstrations."

"Dude, that stuff is nasty," Dustin told her, "I don't care how you cook it."

Sam rolled her eyes while shaking her head.

"You have never tried my Smoothies then," Sam told him with a smile, "I learned from the best."

"Stick around you might be surprised," Tori told them.

"Hey," a voice greeted.

Sam turned to see Cam walking in and over to Tori.

"Hey," Tori greeted back.

Sam at once tackled Cam making said boy laugh as he returned to hug with one of his own.

"Welcome back Sam," Cam told her as she let go.

"Thanks Cam," she thanked with a smile before she leaned in to whisper. "Congratulation on becoming a Power Ranger Cam."

"How did you know?" Cam asked.

"I got a call from Tori when you got your powers," Sam answered in a whisper.

"Cam?" Shane asked making both friends look at him. "Your taking cooking?"

Blake, Hunter, and Dustin laughed.

"Look Tori wanted some one to do the class with her," Cam answered, "and Dad said I should get out more. So here I am."

"Yeah, but cooking class?" Shane asked again.

Just then girls walked in making Hunter to check them which also made Sam a bit...I mean a while lot jealous.

"It has it's advantages," Cam answered Shane.

"Oh."

"Dude's got a point," Dustin told Shane.

Tori noticed Sam glaring at Hunter as he flirted with the girls, but she wasn't the only one either. Blake resisted the urge to go up to Hunter and hit him in the head for what he was doing. Tori sat next to Cam and he leaned over to whisper in her ear making Blake Jealous.

"Great," Blake mumbled as he watch Tori laugh.

Sam looked at Tori who leaned over her chair to talk to Shane.

"I thought cooking was lame?" she asked.

"What?" Shane asked, "who said that? I think everyone should know how to cook."

Tori re took her set next to Blake and Cam while Sam stood with Kelly.

"Thanks for coming everyone," Kelly said, "I would like to introduce a special guest and a Tennis Trainee Pro Player; Samantha Oliver!"

Everyone applauded when Sam moved to stand next to Kelly."

"Thanks Kelly," Sam thanked, "right let's get start." Sam started to put things in the blinder. "Today's recipe: Storm Chargers' Smoothies." Sam put the blinder's lid on top. "After blinding the fruit add the yogurt."

After Sam was finished with the Demo there were some samples setting out on the table and 5 rangers picked up a glass.

"Past the lips and over the gums," Blake and Hunter said before he took a drink. "Wow. That tasted weird."

"Let me see?" Cam and Dustin asked.

Blake and Hunter give the glasses they had and they took a drink out both feeling weird.

"Not every sweet is it," Tori said as she looked to Cam for his opinion.

"I think Ernie does smoothies better, don't you, Hunter?" Sam asked as she looked to the Crimson Ranger for his opinion as well.

"Nothing well ever be as sweet as you," Cam told Tori.

"I prefer your smoothies over his," Hunter answered Sam.

"Thinks...I thank," both girls said before they looked the Navy and Yellow Rangers to them staring at them weirdly. "Why are you two staring at us like two lovesick baboons?"

"Because they are one," Hunter and Cam answered making everyone oh at the burn.

"Hey!"

"Go swing from a tree and the four humans have a conversation," Cam and Hunter told them.

"Back off," both Blake and Dustin told them throwing floor at them. "I saw her first!"

Tori and Sam shared a look before they ducked under a table with Kelly just as food started flying every.

Down Town!

Both Sam and Tori where walking after having showered and changed noticing Cam, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin running up to them.

"Hey, Tori!" Blake called.

"Sam!" Hunter also called.

"Yo!" they both said, "wait up?"

"Huh?"

Both girls tired around to see all four boys running up to them before stopping each with a bag in hand. Blake laughed a little nervously as he handed Tori a bag.

"I got you a little something," he told her.

"I also got you something Sam," Hunter added in as he hand over his bag.

"Oh, how sweet," both girls said with smiles.

"My very own...socket wrench set," Tori said before looking at Sam who raised an eyebrow.

Sam reached into the Hunter gave her a bit afraid to find to see that he got her a new tennis outfit only it was crimson with a hint of black.

"Awe," Sam said, "thank you, Hunter."

Tori giggled quietly at this before Cam and Dustin moved forward.

"This is really..." Tori tried to finish.

"Pathetic and impersonal," Cam said.

"Yeah?" Blake asked, "and you'll know all about pathetic and impersonal, wouldn't ya?"

"I..."

"Oh, please crimson is so over rated," Dustin interrupted.

"Your the one whose over rated Dustin," Hunter growled.

Tori and Sam looked at each other confused as hell to what was going on.

"A true man would know what a woman really wants," Cam answered as he pulled out he's gift to Tori. "Acne face wash."

"Cam's right about that about a true man knowing what a woman really wants," Dustin agreed as he, too, pulled out his own gift for Sam. "How about this an all pink outfit?"

Sam tried her best not to gag as Hunter and Blake laughed. Blake was laughing at both Cam's and Dustin's gifts to the girls; he for one knew that Sam hated pink along with Hunter and he just thought that Cam's gift was pathetic. Both Sam and Tori looked at each other before heading Blake and Hunter back their gifts.

"We think that we need some time alone," they both said, "we'll catch you four later."

Both Sam and Tori walked away before the boys start to fight each other and even challenged the other to a fight.

TV Station!

Sam and Tori where in front of a TV station happy to have gotten the boys off their backs for a well.

"What the hell is wrong with the boys?" Sam asked Tori.

"I don't know," she answered, "but I saw the way you looked at Hunter."

"I already said that I have a thing for Hunter, Tori," Sam reminded her, "and Hunter knows me better then anyone for that matter." She looked at Tori. "Dustin on the other hand has a lot to learn. Like for starts I hate PINK!"

"So that's why Blake was laughing as hard as he was?" Tori asked.

"Yup," Sam answered before she noticed Kelzaks. "Kelzaks? At a TV studio?"

Her and Tori looked at each other before going after them to find out what's going on.

Inside TV Station!

Both Sam and Tori walked over to see Lothor with a Mickey Mouse imposter talking.

"I'm having serious doubts about the power of TV," Lothor was saying.

"You have got to trust me on this," the imposter told him, "that little box right there is magic." Sam and Tori hid when they saw Lothor looking over to the side where they were hiding. "Once those TV households get a loud of you it well be a Lothor love fest."

"Well, you really think so?" Lothor asked not noticing Sam and Tori trying to sneak away.

They ended up, however, running into Zurgane.

"This is a closed set," Zurgane told them, "security escort theses visitors to their doom." Both Sam and Tori got into their fighting stances. "Now!"

Both Sam and Tori took on the Kelzaks that had appeared before Tori kicked a bucket at Zurgane and they kept fighting them. They each grabbed a different thing to use as a weapon, but in the end they ended being cought to which Sam groaned.

"Worst day back ever," she told Tori just as the Kelzaks grabbed them while Zurgane laughed.

Both of them were tied up to something different, but where they could see the set as they watch Zurgane walked up to Lothor.

"Sir," Zurgane said, "good news. We have captured the Blue and White Power Rangers."

"Not now," Lothor told Zurgane, "I'm about to make my big day bu."

:And you're on," the imposter of Mickey mouse told him.

Sam gagged when as she watched the sitcom from where she was tied up she did notice that imposter was name Ratwell. Sam and Tori both watched as Lothor and Zurgane left the studio after about something before they were able to untie themselves.

"Sensei," Tori said into her morpher, "Lothor's planning on brain washing the city."

"_He's a little late for that_," Sensei told her.

"What?" Tori asked.

"_I am working on the problem_," Sensei told her, "_right now you and Sam must help Blake, Cam, Hunter, and Dustin_."

"Do we have, too?" Sam asked Sensei.

"_Yes_," Sensei answered.

"Right," Tori agreed.

Both Sam and Tori finished untying themselves before took off for the beach to find the four boys.

Inside TV Station!

Tori and Sam both arrived on the scene before they both groaned at what they saw. They both ran over to the four boys in question.

"Hello?" they asked, "isn't that the alien over there?"

They boys however didn't listen to them and just remained locked before the girls pushed them away from each other to only stumble and for the boys to ran lock.

"It's time you know the truth Tori," Blake told the blond.

"What?" Tori asked.

"I care a lot about you, Sam," Hunter also added in.

"Really?"

Tori reached over and slapped Sam upside the head before they tried to push the boys apart again.

"Stop it you guys?" they asked not listening to the rat.

Both Tori and Sam turned around.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

Both Sam and Tori morphed just in time making all four boys to notice that they were hit.

"TORI!"

"SAM!"

Tori and Sam hit the ground much to the boys displeasure.

"Tori!"

"Sam!"

"No!"

The boys ran over to the girls and helped them sat up.

"Tori?"

"Sam?"

"Are you two ok?"

"They won't be for long," Ratwell told the four boys.

"What?"

Sam and Tori watched as the boys got in front of them to block the attack before all 6 where sent to the ground,

"Romance and Action," Ratwell, "this episode has it all."

"Blake, Cam!"

"Hunter, Dustin!"

"Snap out of it!" both girls told them, "your all under a spell!" They both turned to get up, but fall back down. "You've got to fight it!"

"This is no spell," Cam told them as he tried to get back up, but ended falling back to the ground.

"My feelings are real," Blake put in as he stood up.

"I really do love you, Sam," Hunter told the dark haired girl as he, too, stood up with his Brother.

Sam's face turned as red as Hunter's ranger suit while Tori awed at the sight.

"And I'm prove it," Blake finished.

"Right behind ya bro," Hunter told him as they both stumbled forward.

Blake called froth his Navy Antlers while Hunter brought out his Crimson Blaster and both stood protectively in front of the girls.

"Blake don't," Tori pleaded.

"Hunter please don't do it," Sam also pleaded.

"I'll protect Tori while you protect Sam," Blake told his Brother who nodded.

"How heroic," the rat told them before they were hit.

"Blake, no!"

"Hunter!"

Blake and Hunter remained standing in front the girls as their weapons went flying.

"Get back!" "You won't more?"

Once again they were hit by the rat's attacks much to girls disapproval and they both opened up their visors.

"Blake?"

"Hunter?"

"What?" the rat asked when Blake and Hunter remained standing. "Now I'm getting mad!"

He once again attacked the two boys and the boys grabbed both Sam and Tori knocking them to the side.

"Tori!"

"Sam!"

"Get out of here!"

"BLAKE!"

"HUNTER!" "NO!" both Cam and Dustin shouted, but they remained standing some how. "Wow."

Tori and Sam smiled in relief as they looked at the two Thunder Brothers.

"Impossible," the rat said in disbelief, "no body can be that strong."

"Nothing can beat the power of love," both Brothers to the rat.

"Hunter," Sam whispered.

They both started move towards the rat who started to back up a bit afraid for them.

"This is for the girls!" they both said as they both punched him.

"Ok Blake."

"Hunter."

"You guys win." Both Dustin and Cam through the Thunder Brothers their main weapons. "Here catch."

Blake's Navy Antlers attached it's self to his Thunder staff as Hunter cought his blaster and both attacked the rat at the same time using teamwork and were able to destroy him. Sam and Tori both where both able to set up and smiled at their favorite rangers. Blake and Hunter turned towards Sam and Tori, but right as Blake spoke four pink hearts appeared from within all four boys making the girls share a confused look. It was at that moment Shane showed at least and went to check on the girls.

"Tori, Sam, you two ok?" He helped them both up as Hunter walked over to them to hold up Sam not looking at her. "What happened?"

"We don't know," Tori asked.

"But we got worked," Sam finished leaning onto Hunter.

"Tori, Sam?" Blake asked as he walked over to them.

Sam groaned when Ratwell grew, but made no move to pull out Saba.

"We'll held this, right Cam?" Blake asked.

"Right," Cam agreed, "come on."

"Samurai Chopper now!"

Both Brothers looked at each other.

"Ready?"

"Thunder Zords!"

Three Zords appeared right away, but before went to help his Brother Sam grabbed his arm.

"Hunter, we'll need to talk after this," she told him.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, "alright."

Sam and the Wind Rangers watched from the ground as Cam, Blake, and Hunter formed a MegaZord and was able to defeated. Sam along with her three friends on the ground cheered for them before they all head back to Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops!

Cam, Blake, Tori, and Sam all sat in Ninja Ops waiting for Shane and Hunter to get back and where wondering where Dustin was.

"If this is a love hang over?" Cam asked, "I never want to fall in love again."

"I hear that," Blake agreed before Sam slapped him on the back of the head when she got Tori's look. "OW!" It was then that he noticed Tori's looked. "I mean, at least not under a spell."

"Do what were you going to say when you said 'it's time to know the truth'?" Tori asked.

"Umm...I..."

"A peace offering," Shane told the girls when and Hunter walked in with fried Chicken. "Sense your cooking class got kinda of missed up."

"Homemade," Hunter told them, "made from the heart."

"I'm afraid," Sam said at once making everyone to look at her. "Hunter's cooking is as bad as my Dad's cooking and that is saying something."

Hunter gasped at her making her roll eyes before she walked up to him, hand over the plate of chicken to Shane, and surprised him by pulling down to lock their lips. Tori, Cam, Shane, and Blake stared wide eyed at this with their mouths opened in shock at Sam's brave move though Blake was the most surprised about it. Sam pulled away from Hunter who was to stun to say or do anything for a few seconds before he started to smile like a goof.

"Wow," was all he could say before he looked at her. "What was that for?"

"Well, I just thought you should know that..." Sam took a deep breath before looking into Hunter' beautiful blue eyes. "That I love you, Hunter."

Blake jumped up at once laughing. "She said it!"

"I love you, too, Sam."

Tori smiled at the two as they kissed again before looking at Shane and the Chicken that he put on the table.

"Fried Chicken?" Tori asked making Hunter and Sam pull away to look at her. "There's something wrong. This actually looks edible."

"I have to agree Tori," Sam second as she looked at the dish just as Dustin walked in carrying buckets.

"You ordered take out," Dustin said as he walked in. "I'm starved."

Both Sam and Tori looked Hunter and Shane with different looks.

"Sense when does Homemade food come in a bucket?" they both asked.

"Oh, busted," Dustin told them.

They all laughed though Hunter grabbed Sam's hand and smiled at her to which she returned it with one of her own.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	10. Good Will Hunter!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Storm Changers!

Sam sat with the others in the back room watching Blake close the door and turn the open sign to close before he turned around and clapped his hands together.

"Quiten time," he said, "so are we riding?"

"Can't bro," Hunter answered, "I've got to meet Charlie."

"Oh, yeah," Blake said as Sam walked over to them and stood next to Hunter who wrapped his arm around her waist. "Your other little Brother."

"There's more of you guys?" Dustin asked.

Sam giggled while Hunter looked at Dustin with a smile and bit of a laugh.

"Not that kind of Brother," Hunter answered, "I know what it's like to not have a Father so I volunteered after school to help out and stuff."

"Plus it'll be good practice," Blake said.

"For what?" Sam, Hunter, and Dustin asked.

"For when Sam and Hunter get married and have kids," Blake told Dustin who laughed.

Hunter and Sam blushed crimson as they both glared at Blake and Dustin.

"Hunter, your about to lose a Brother," Sam told her boyfriend.

Blake gulped before he backed as Sam moved forward with a murdering look in her sunburst eyes, but Hunter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest.

"Now Beautiful," Hunter cooed, "I'll get him back later." Sam turned around in Hunter's arms to look at him. "I promise."

"Alright Handsome."

"Dude, I think going to be sick," Dustin said before Shane appeared.

"Hey!" he called before walking in, "check it out?" He held a magazine in his hands. "Big Air is having a contest for the best action video."

"Let's see," Tori said as she tooked the magazine. "The best 1 minute video well be played on natural TV during the next Action Games."

This time Dustin took the magazine to look at it.

"Sweet," he said with a smile, "I'm so going to win."

"Huh?" Shane asked, "don't you mean your so going to come in second?"

"No dude," Dustin answered, "I mean, I'm going win it..."

He looked up at the others to see them all looking at him with either an indifferent look or in Tori's and Sam's case disbelief.

"Dustin, he was calling you out," Sam told them Yellow Ranger before she moved to stand to Tori much to Hunter's disappointment. "But you two well lose to us girls."

"Got that right," Tori agreed with a smile, "but I don't know how any of you are going to win anything without a camera?"

"Oh, yeah?" Shane asked, "about you girls?"

"There's new thing called Uncle Jason's camera," Sam answered with a smile, "or better yet my Dad's camera. Ever heard of them?"

Hunter cackled as he pulled Sam back to him.

"Now, now Beautiful," Hunter told her, "don't go hurting Shane's feelings now."

"Awe," Sam whined, "why not Handsome?"

"Because Sam, he just might cry," Hunter answered.

"What about Dustin's?" Blake asked as he held back a laugh.

"If I remembered correctly," Tori said as she turned around to look at Dustin. "You tapped it to your helmet right before you crush into that big old tree."

"Yeah," Dustin agreed with her. "but I got a cool shot." Sam raised an eyebrow. "You should see. It's all like vroom and like ahhhhhh. And then boom. Then there's nothing."

Sam and Hunter looked with raised eyebrows before Sam held her pointing finger in her head and twirled it singling that Dustin went crazy on them. Hunter cackled as he gave her a nod before they looked back at Dustin.

"Yeah," Blake said in disbelief before turning to Shane. "So, uh, Cam's got a camera."

"Oh!"

Blake nodded his head in agreement with Shane's reaction while Sam giggled.

"No! No! No!"

Sam let out a sigh as she shared a look with Tori before they just shook their heads.

"Come Tor," Sam said, "I have to ask Uncle Jason if I can borrow his camera."

"Alright," Tori agreed.

Sam gave Hunter a kiss before Tori grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out.

"I'll see you later!" Hunter called out.

"You better!" Sam called back.

Blake cackled as he shook his head before clapping his Brother on the shoulder just as a young boy with a young Woman walked in.

Scott household!

Sam and Tori walked inside the house where Sam was staying while she was in Blue Bay to see two young men in about their thirty setting in the living room. One of them was wearing a read t-shirt with jeans and the other was wearing a black t-shirt under a jean jacket with jeans.

"Uncle Jason, Daddy," Sam greeted.

Both males stood up and hugged Sam each before they noticed Tori who looked like she was out of place.

"Hi," Jason greeted, "Jason Scott. And you must be Tori, right?"

"Yeah," Tori answered looking confused, "how did you know?"

"Sam won't shut up about you, Shane, and Dustin," the other male said, "I'm her Father; Tommy Oliver."

"Nice to meet you both," Tori said as she shook their hands.

"It good to know that Billy's ranger color is in good hands," Tommy told her.

Tori spun to Sam with a bit of a glare making the young dark haired girl to roll her eyes.

"He saw the morpher Tor," Sam told her, "please the fact that your wearing all blue gave it away."

"Oh," Tori said in surprise.

"Not to mention I use to be a Power Ranger myself," Tommy told the blond, "along with Jason."

"Right," Sam agreed, "Tori let me to the proper introductions. "This is my Uncle Jason, the very first Red Ranger and then the Gold Ranger." Sam then went to her Father. "This is my Dad, the very first Green Ranger, White Ranger, then Red Zoe Ranger, and then Red Turbo Ranger." Sam smirked as she leaned closer to Tori. "We like to call my Dad, the Rainbow Ranger." Both Tori and Jason laughed as Tommy gave his Daughter a slight glare. "Anyways." Sam turned to Jason. "I wanted to know if Tori and I can borrow your camera Uncle Jason?"

"Why?" Jason asked.

"There's is contest for the best sports video and well..." Sam trailed off.

"The winner's video is then shown during the next Action Games," Tori finished.

"Please?" Sam asked pulling the puppy dog pout.

Jason looked at Tommy who looked back at him before they both let out a sigh.

"Alright," Jason answered, "just let me go get it."

"Thank you, Uncle Jason," Sam told him as she gave him a hug.

Jason just smiled before he went to go get the camera. Both girls where talking about the video and how they should tap it and all when Tommy butted in.

"Why not just combined the best moves of both videos into one?" he asked.

Tori and Sam looked at each other before they both smiled like hella big and Sam jumped up to hug him.

"You rock Dad," Sam told him.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "thanks Mr. Oliver."

"Please just call me either Tommy or Dr Oliver," Tommy told her, "being called Mr. Oliver makes me think my Father is in the room."

At that moment Jason returned with a red camera in hand before he handed it over to Sam who once again gave him a hug.

"Thanks again Uncle Jason," Sam thanked as she and Tori walked to the door.

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "thanks a lot."

"Be careful you two," Tommy called.

"We well!" Sam called back.

The Beach!

Sam was standing on the beach wearing a white bikini top and icy blue bottoms as she filmed Tori surfing the waves pulling off her best moves when all of a sudden her morpher went off. Sam waved her arm in the air at Tori who looked over to see that Sam was pointing to her morpher singling that there was trouble. Tori nodded before she came back in onto the beach and ran over to Sam who at once had turned off the camera. When Tori reached her, Sam lifted up her morpher to her lips.

"Go for Sam."

"Sam...there are...Kelzaks...in the..."

"Uh?"

Sam looked at Tori confused before they heard their names being called making them look over to see Shane, Blake, Cam, and Dustin wave them.

Both Tori and Sam ran over to the boys just as Cam ran back to Ninja Ops. Shane told them what they were able to hear over the morphers before Sam told him what the heard. All three boys and the two girls took off to look for the Kelzaks.

Towns Square!

All five rangers ran up in their Ninja gear to see only two Kelzaks standing making Sam to raised an eyebrow at this.

"Two of them that's it?" Dustin asked in disbelief, "I can handle this one by myself."

They all moved down the steps, but stopped when four Kelzaks appears to join the other two before four more appeared. Blake and Sam noticed more Kelzaks appearing out of now where.

"Is it Kelzak reproduce season or what?" Sam asked as even more appeared.

They all ran down the stairs before being cought in the middle of them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm feeling a little out number," Shane stated.

"This days just keeps getting better." "I think it's Morphin Time, Shane," Sam told the Red Ranger.

"Word," Shane agreed with Sam. "Ready?"

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Blake's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Blake pulled out his Thunder Staff while the Wind Rangers pulled out their Ninja Swords and Sam unsheathed Saba. All 5 of them started fighting at once taking on their own group of Kelzaks, but more just kept coming.

"What's the deal?" Dustin asked.

Tori and Sam where both busy kicking Kelzaks before Tori jumped up on to their shoulders.

"There are so many," Tori stated, "I can't even count that high."

"And your really good math," Dustin told her.

"Where are they all coming from?" Sam asked as she placed a hand on her helmet. "And where the hell is your Brother Blake?"

"I don't know Sam," Blake answered.

"Whoa."

Tori fall off the Kelzaks shoulder while Sam was knocked to the ground and where about to be hit again when all of a sudden the Kelzaks vanished into thin air.

"Where they go?" Shane asked as they all meet in the middle. "Guys?"

"I'm worked," Dustin told Shane.

"I never what to do that again," Sam added.

"What's up with that?" Shane asked as they all had their visors down.

"As along their gone dude, don't as any questions," Dustin answered/told him.

"I agree with Dustin on this."

"Cam?" Blake asked, "did you call Hunter?"

"There's been a glitch in the communication system," Cam answered, "I couldn't give him the alert. There's something weird going on." "No lie," Shane agreed.

Ninja Ops!

Sam and Tori where at Ninja Ops with Cam going over their videos trying to figure out which moves would be best, but they just couldn't seem to find.

"I don't know somethings missing," Tori told her two friends, "it's like I seen it all before."

"That's what you look like," Cam told her.

Sam giggled as Sensei flipped onto the desk looking at them.

"I trust that since your sending time on this project that operating system as returned to normal?" Sensei asked.

"It's all clear Dad," Cam answered.

"I just have this feeling that the judge want something totally out there," Tori them all just as the alarm went off.

"That's totally out there," Cam stated.

"Agreed."

"Whoa," Tori said, "better get out there."

"I'll call the others," Cam stated.

"Wait up Tori?" Sam asked as she ran after her blond haired friend.

Battle field!

Sam and the others ran up just as Blake and Hunter got knocked to the ground.

"Surprise." The monster turned around when he heard them. He saw that all of them had their weapons out that attacked him with, but they just ended on te ground. Sam gasped when the creature vanished into thin air.

"Hey, where he..."

"He just vanished," Tori stated.

"What's up with that?" Dustin asked while Tori and Sam got up.

"So weird."

"Let me know when he figured it out," Hunter told them, "I, uh, got to be some where."

"Ok," Dustin agreed.

"See you later Handsome," Sam said as Hunter ran off.

Tennis Courts!

After a long weird day Sam was at the tennis courts wearing her white tight polo short sleeve shirt, blue tennis skirt with a silver chain belt hanging side ways, dark gray upper thigh length socks, a silver ribbon chocker that has a tennis racket pendent, morpher on her left wrist, and white tennis shoes with hints of blue. She let out a sigh after her practice run not noticing Hunter and a young boy coming up to the courts.

"What's up Beautiful?" Hunter's voice asked.

Sam gasped as she jumped a bit making Hunter to cackle while the boy gasped.

"Hunter," Sam growled as she turned to him with a glare. "Don't do that."

"Whose is she, Hunter?" the young boy asked.

"Sam this is Charlie," Hunter introduced, "Charlie this is my beautiful girlfriend Samantha, but she likes to be called Sam."

"It's nice to meet you, Charlie," Sam said as she smiled at the young boy.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Sam."

Hunter then turned to Sam who looked right at him.

"I'm going to be teaching Charlie Martial Arts," Hunter told her, "and I thought you'll be able to help."

"She knows Martial Arts, too?" Charlie asked.

"Yup," Sam answered, "my Dad and Uncles are a second degree black belts in Karate and other fighting styles as well."

"What belt are you?" the young boy asked.

"I, too, am a black belt," Sam told him before looking at Hunter again. "So what do you want from me?"

"Well, a date for one and help with teaching Charlie," Hunter answered.

"Alright," Sam told him with a smile, "I help you teach Charlie." Sam walked up to Hunter with a smile. "And I'll go on a date with you."

"Cool," Hunter said before he gave her a kiss.

"Let me clean up and change alright?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Hunter answered.

It wasn't long till Sam came back wearing her usually outfit of a blue hooded jacket opened over a white tight tank top, black skinny jeans accessorizes with a silver chain belt, white tennis shoes with hints of icy blue, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, morpher on her left wrist, and a silver ribbon chocker that has a tennis racket pendent. Hunter smiled at her while Charlie was still talking in everything that Sam told him before they left to go find a dojo to teach Charlie some fighting style and how to use them.

Battle field!

After getting word from Cam that DJ Drummer was back both Sam and Hunter quickly morphed once they dropped Charlie off. They meet up with Blake half way there and all three got there just in team to see the drummer monster send Cam flying. Sam went at the monster while Blake and Hunter cought Cam. It wasn't long till DJ Drummer sent Sam to the ground and hard.

"Sam!" Hunter yelled before pulling out his blaster. "Crimson Blaster!"

The blast hit DJ Drummer sending him flying before he hit the ground. Sam stood up with Cam's help just as Blake and Hunter attacked at the same time.

"Where's the beat?"

Sam tilted her head to the side in confusion/annoyances just as Hunter came in with his Thunder staff.

"Right here," Hunter answered, "Thunder Staff! Full Power!"

Hunter's attack didn't do much cause the monster remained standing.

"Kelzaks!"

Sam let out a sigh before she pulled out Saba from his sheath at her side just as group of Kelzaks appeared. Just as she was about to attack them Shane, Tori, and Dustin rode in on their Tsunami Cycles.

"Right on guys."

"Always here to help."

Sam let out a sigh of relief as the Wind Rangers took out some of the Kelzaks before she and Cam jumped in and took care of their own group.

"Hunter, Blake!" Cam called out to them.

"Do it!" Sam added.

"Got it." Hunter and Blake put together their Thunder Weapons.

"Thunder Blaster!"

"FIRE!"

Sam smiled under her helmet when Hunter and Blake destroyed the monster on their own. They others all cheered at the Thunder Rangers victories while Sam tackled Hunter in a hug.

"Now that wasn't so heard was it?" Cam asked.

Sam laughed as she shooked her head in disbelief while others laughed before they noticed a scroll appeared in the sky.

"I hate it when they grow big," Sam groaned as she held Saba at the ready.

"Ninja Zords!"

"Thunder Zords!"

"White Tiger Zord!"

Six of the seven Rangers took to their Zords when they showed up. The Wind Rangers combined their Zords together at the same time as the Thunder Rangers combined theirs.

"Wind MegaZord!"

"Thunder MegaZord!"

Sam's Zord followed by changing into it's Warrior Mode.

"White Tiger Zord! Warrior Mode!"

"This is DJ Drummer, coming at you live," the radio-bot said, "so sit back and enjoy the hits."

The Thunder MegaZord was the first to try and attack, but the radio-bot was able to land a hit on them.

"Hunter, Blake!" Sam called.

Both the White Tiger Warrior Mode and the Wind MegaZord used their swards and blocked the monsters next attack on Hunter and Blake.

"You guys alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah thanks," Hunter answered/thanked her.

Sam changed her White Tiger Warrior Mode back into it's Zord mode and moved quickly to dodge the attack, but the others weren't able to. At that moment Cam came in making Sam smile at him.

"Let's put some sting into his sing," Cam told them as he uploaded two power disk.

Both Sam and Hunter held them up looking at them.

"You got it Cam," Hunter told him.

"This is going to rock," Sam added.

"Power Disk Locked and Dropped!"

Sam smiled when a white and icy blue canon appeared on her Zord.

"It's a Tiger Canon!"

"That should help," Cam told them.

"It's time to turn down that Radio," Blake told his Brother and Sam.

"Right with you little bro," Hunter agreed.

"With you all the way Blake," Sam also agreed.

Both the Thunder MegaZord and the White Tiger Zord was quick to attack the DJ Drummer.

"You can't stop the beat," DJ Drummer told them.

Both Blake and Hunter lifted the monster up in the air as the Tiger Zord stood on it's hind legs.

"I think I have to disagree with you," Sam stated as she fired the Tiger Canon.

They where able to destroy the monster and the others cheered for their victory.

Storm Changers!

Sam sat with Blake, Tori, Shane, Cam, and Dustin in the back room watching the Action Games while Hunter worked on a Motocross bike talking to Charlie.

"Dude it's on!" Dustin called.

Hunter and Charlie moved to the back room where the others where. Hunter picked Sam up sat down her spot before placing her in his lap. Just then Dustin, Hunter, and Blake showed up on the screen riding their Motocross bikes then it switched to Shane skateboarding before going to Tori surfing which was followed by Sam playing tennis like a pro by pulling off some tough moves. It once again showed the Motocross track where the tree boys were racing then back to Shane who was pulling moves on his skateboard back to Motocross. It was followed by pictures of Tori, Shane, and Blake and then by one of Dustin, Hunter, and Sam before the announcer came back on.

"Once again that was the winning video from the kids in Blue Bay Harbor."

They all cheered when it was over.

"We killed it," Dustin told them.

"We have to give Cam some of the credit," Tori told them.

"Thank you," Cam thanked.

"Yeah, but the Moto stuff was the sickest no?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed as he fist dumped with his Brother.

"Huh, Dude?" Shane asked, "did you see the skating?"

"Nothing we haven't seen before," Blake told him.

It wasn't long till the boys started to argue over their favorite part and which one was better so Sam moved to sit next to Tori who smiled at her.

"I have to say we girls are better," Sam told them, "right Tor?"

"Yup," Tori agreed as she and Sam did a secret girl handshake.

The boys looked them before they went back to arguing making the girls to laugh.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	11. All About Beevil!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Storm Chargers!

Sam stood with Shane, Tori, and Dustin talking about what Dustin did back the Moto track the other day to say that Sam was shocked would an understatement.

"Dude, you just gave him your bike?" Shane asked.

"He seemed cool," Dustin answered.

"Dustin, when are you going to learn that not everyone deserves your trust?" Tori asked.

"I don't want to sound mean Dustin, but Tori's right," Sam added in, "not everybody deserves your trust the way most do."

Dustin looked away from them for bit before looking back.

"Maybe someone at the track as heard of him," Dustin told them, "I'm going to go find out."

Sam let out a sigh when Dustin walked out. As she started to walk away her phone started to ring so she pulled out of her backpack to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_How's my all time favorite Sammy_," a male's voice sounded over to the phone.

"Uncle Justin?"

"_The one and only_."

"What do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"_I heard from a little bird that your in a white suit and helmet_."

"Dad," Sam growled earning a cackle from Justin. "Well he told you right."

"_Don't get mad at your Father Sam_," Justin told her, "_he's just looking out for his little Princess_."

"He told everyone didn't he?" Sam asked with a sigh.

"_Yup_," Justin answered, "_so if TJ, Andros, Carter, Eric, Wes, Rocky, and Zack call don't be all surprised_/"

Sam cackled as she shook her head. "They can't stand the fact that their little niece is a Power Ranger?"

"_You can say that_," Justin answered, "_and the fact that you didn't tell them right away_."

Both of them laughed before Sam's Morpher went off.

"Look Uncle Justin I have to go."

"Duty calls, uh?"

"Yup."

"_Be careful Sam_," Justin told her, "_your mean a lot to Tommy_."

"I know Uncle," Sam said, "I'll be careful."

"_Alright. Bye_."

"Bye."

Sam hang up and ran out of Storm Chargers and to the back where she looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she gets into her stance. "Power of Snow!"

Power Plant!

Sam, Shane, Tori, and Dustin ran up just as Cam was knocked to the ground a blast from a red over grown bee.

"Cam!"

"Are you ok?"

Sam unsheathed Saba and held him at the ready.

"There's a new Queen Beevil in town and she's going to take you down."

"Don't bet on it," Shane told her.

"Bye honeys."

Sam ran up to Hunter and Blake to make sure that they where ok while Dustin looked deep in thought.

Scott house hold!

Sam let out a sigh when she walked inside the house to find a group of older men all setting around.

"Uh..."

"Hello Sam," Jason greeted.

"Hey, Uncle Jas," Sam also greeted.

"What your not going to say hi to us?" a young man with long hair asked.

Sam smiled at him before giving him a hug.

"Uncle Andros."

Andros laughed as he returned the hug.

"What about us?" more male voices asked.

Andros and Sam pulled away before Sam hugged them all.

"Uncle TJ, Uncle Carter, Uncle Eric, Uncle Wes, Uncle Rocky, Uncle Zack," Sam greeted, "what brings you all here?"

"Well, for starters Lighting Cruiser as been missing you," TJ answered.

"Also we heard that your the White Snow Ranger," Rocky added.

"Along with the fact that White Tiger Zord is yours now," Zack pipped in.

"There's so many reasons," Wes said.

"But we heard for Jason that you have a boyfriend," Eric added, "the other Time Force Rangers couldn't come so..."

"I'm here on their behalf," Wes finished, "mostly Jen's behalf though."

Sam laughed as she rolled her eyes, but gave Jason a death glare which made the others laugh. They all sat around and talked to Sam about their own Ranger adventures. They talked for about a few more hours before they had dinner and got some sleep.

Scott house hold-Next Morning!

I can be good, she can be bad We can be this and that She's my alter ego-oh-oh SLAM!

Sam reached over and slammed her hand down on her alarm clock before she got up to get ready for them. Around 5:10 am everyone was setting down eating breakfast before they had to leave when Sam's morpher went off making everyone to look over at her. Sam let out a sigh before she lifted her morpher up to her mouth.

"Go for Sam."

"_Sam, you need to come to Ninja Ops right away_," Cam told her.

"What happened?"

"_Dustin_," Cam answered, "_need I say more_?"

"Nope," she answered, "I'm on my way Cam."

Sam lowered her arm and looked at her Uncles who smiled and gave her a nodded. Sam returned their smiles before she took off out the door for Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops!

Sam stood with Hunter in the back of the group as she looked at Dustin not at all amused that her morning with her Uncles were interrupted.

"I'm telling ya," Dustin said, "Marah want's to change." Sam let out a sigh as she shooked her head. "I believe her."

"Man, did you miss the whole Chuboo thing?" Blake asked, "he told us the same thing and it ended up being a trap."

"Let's not go there please?" Sam asked, "I don't want to remember."

Tori nodded her head in agreement with her young friend while Hunter wrapped his arm around Sam who smiled up at him.

"How do we know it's not a bump or a tracking device?" Tori asked.

"Lothor's goons can't be trusted," Hunter told him.

"Marah is not a goon," Dustin defended, "she's just a little confused."

"Dude you are so into her," Shane realized while Blake nodded.

"Nah, nah," Dustin told him, "I'm not. I mean, she's kinda cute and everything, but she really wants to help us."

Sam moved forward to look at the device with a thoughtful look as the others teased Dustin. Sam looked up when the monitor beeped to show that Beevil was back again.

"We shill soon see," Sensei told them, "Beevil has returned.

"Let's go," Shane told them.

They went to head out, but Dustin didn't move.

"Wait!" he called making Sam to stop. "I have to charge this thing up."

"Sorry," Hunter told him, "that's your choose. We've got to go."

"Do what you think is right Dustin," Sam added before she followed Hunter out.

Power Plant!

Sam stood with the others waiting for Beevil to appear, however, they didn't have to wait long.

"There she is," Cam pointed out when she came into view.

All of them pulled out their weapon of choice and facing here.

"Well, well," she said, "6 little rangers all in a row."

"Back off," Hunter ordered.

"Yeah right. Kelzak Furies!"

A group of the foot soldiers appeared, but only this time they where wearing red instead of the normal black color.

"Nice suits," Tori told them.

"I bet we still kick your butts," Sam finished.

"Attack!"

All of them charged in and took on a group of Kelzaks each.

With Sam's Uncles!

Jason, TJ, Carter, Eric, Wes, Rocky, and Zack had followed Sam and her team to the power plant without them knowing to watch the fight and they all were wishing that they could go out there and help the new group of Rangers. They all flinched when Sam and the others were all kicked to the ground.

"They must be super charged," they heard the Crimson Thunder Ranger tell his team.

"Ya think?" they heard Sam ask.

Jason laughed along with Zack and Rocky while the others shook their heads at them. It wasn't long till they started to flinch as all 6 of the 7 new Power Rangers hit the ground and hard.

Back with the Rangers!

"I'm Beevil with a capital B."

Sam groaned as she tried to stand up again when out of nowhere a blast hit the Kelzaks and sent them to the ground. All the rangers looked over to see a young girl with brown wavy hair walking out of the smoke towards where they where standing.

"What's the deal Marah?" Beevil asked.

"I'm not here for quilting Queen Beevil," Marah answered her, "I'm going to take you down."

"Give it your best shot," Beevil told her.

Beevil charged at her, but Marah kicked Beevil away and a fight broke out at once between the two. The others where stunned into silence thinking that maybe Dustin was right while Sam saw right through it. They were all standing now and the others cheered Marah on though Sam stood off to the side watching the fight take place.

"No!" Cam called in shock.

"Get up," Beevil ordered as she picked Marah up. "I'm not through with you yet."

Beevil through her on a car before jumping up and tried to kick Marah who rolled out of the way. The fight went for a bit longer, but Beevil twisted Marah painfully.

"Bye-bye girlfriend." Beevil once again kicked Marah which sent her flying and into a flower bed. "Oh, sorry." Beevil walked up to looking ready to deal the final blow. "Now time for the final sting."

Just then Dustin came running up to with the device in hand.

"Marah!" he called making her look up before standing. "Catch!"

Dustin throw the device to her which she cought.

"Got it." Marah fired the device at Beevil sending her to the ground before bending over her and holding the device to her head. "This won't hurt a bit."

Dustin walked up to her while other others ran up to him with their visors open though Sam was the only one who had her closed.

"That was awesome," Dustin said, "she stopped the alien freak from destroying us."

"Of course I wouldn't let Beevil destroy you," Marah told Dustin before changing into her space ninja outfit. "I wanted to do that myself."

Shane moved to attack her, but Hunter held him back and it took all of Sam's will power to not attack.

"At least the truth," Beevil said as she stood up before firing a blast at them making Sam jumped out of the way with the others. "Thanks for the energy boast Girlfriend. Our plain worked like a charm."

"You can thank the dumb, dumb ranger for that," Marah told Beevil.

Sam growled her breath and moved to stand next to Dustin with Tori.

"You lied to me," Dustin pointed out.

"Well, duh," Marah stated.

Both Tori and Sam placed their hands on Dustin's shoulders looking at Marah.

"Dustin was the only one who trusted you," Tori told her, "who saw any good in you and this is how you pay him back?" Sam raised an eyebrow when she noticed that even though Marah was smirking who her eyes showed regret. "That's low even for you."

"Hey, it's not my fault he's dumber then me," Marah told Tori.

Sam moved to attack her, but this time Shane held her back from doing so as the Kelzaks, Beevil, and Marah laughed at him.

"No, makes a fool of me," Dustin told her though it sound like he was close to crying. "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!"

Sam was to busy glaring at Marah to notice that Dustin had morphed into his ranger form. All of the rangers pulled out their weapons while others visors closed.

"Get them," Marah ordered.

The Kelzaks did as she ordered and went to attack them, but Sam being pissed off used her Ice Bow to take out her group of Kelzaks with no trouble at all. When her group of Kelzaks where gone Sam looked around for Marah, but couldn't find her anywhere cause she had gone and hid so Sam went to help Dustin when she saw that the others where swarmed.

"Cyber Cam active Ninja Sword Gold Mode," Cam said into her Samurai Sabre end.

"I was wondering when you were going to bust those out," Cyber Cam told Cam as he did what he was told to do.

Shane used his Ninja Sword to block an attack, but it sent the Kelzak flying as it glowed gold. Sam pulled out Saba as more Kelzaks came at her while another Kelzak went flying cause of Tori.

"Whoa," Tori said she looked at her sword. "These rock."

"Energy Blast!" Sam called as Saba shoot out a blast from his eyes.

Dustin was able to send Beevil to the ground.

"This things powerful," he commented.

"Ninja Sword Gold Power up," Shane said.

They all fought off their group of Kelzaks with ease thanks to their new sword mode while Sam used Saba while Dustin still took on Beevil. Sam gasped when Dustin was able to destroy Beevil before Marah came out of hiding and the others and Sam rejoined Dustin.

"You didn't think that I came unprepared?" she asked bring out the P.A.M

The scroll appeared in the sky over where Beevil was destroyed making her grow big.

"Whose the Queen Bee now?"

"I thought we were friends," Dustin told Marah.

Marah looked down for a moment before looking up Dustin with a small smile.

"Small you later," she told him before vanishing.

"This one is all mine," Dustin told them.

"Go for it," Shane and Sam agreed.

"Yeah."

"Cyber Cam Storm MegaZord for one," Dustin said into his Morpher before jumping up into his Loin Zord.

The others watched from the ground as Dustin destroyed Beevil with no problem at all. They all cheered for him not noticing a group of older men sneaking away from their hiding spot.

Next Morning-Storm Chargers!

Sam walked into Storm Chargers with her Uncles to see that Shane, Tori Hunter, and Blake where talking to Dustin about what happened the other day making her to shake her head.

"That girl is bad news," Blake was telling Dustin when Sam walked up to them.

"Their was something about her eyes," Dustin tried to explain, "they just were so censer." "Don't even go there."

"Uh, Dustin there's somebody here for you," Kelly told him as she came walking up.

Dustin turned around not in the mood. "Can you tell him that I'm not here or something."

"I think you really want to see this," Kelly stated.

She turned along with Dustin to see the guy that he was talking about yesterday with his bike come in through the door making Dustin smile as he went over to him while the others turned around.

"Dude, I'm so sorry," the guy told Dustin as the shook hands. "It turns out the computer screwed up the address on my new business card."

Sam just laughed at Dustin at his excitement of having his bike back before the guy left.

"See Some times you just got to trust people," Dustin told them making them laugh.

"Let's never do that again," Sam stated making the others to jump.

They all turned around to see Sam and 8 grown men standing next to her or behind her.

"Hey, Sam," Hunter greeted as he hugged her.

"Hey, yourself," Sam greeted back as she returned the hug and made Hunter cackle.

"Sam, whose the 8 men with you?" Blake asked.

"Oh." Sam let out of Hunter. "Dustin, Shane, Tori, Blake, Hunter these 8 men are my Uncles." Sam then started to point to each one as she said their name. "My Uncle Jason, Uncle Andros, Uncle TJ, Uncle Carter, Uncle Eric, Uncle Wes, Uncle Rocky, and Uncle Zack." Her Uncles greeted the new rangers. "Guys." Sam looked at her Uncles. "These are my Friends and teammates. Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, and his Brother and my Boyfriend Hunter."

"Sam," Shane growled.

"Shane, 7 of them are your predecessors in color," Sam told him as she glared.

"Oh," the other rangers said in shock.

"Uncle Jason was the very first Red Ranger on Earth."

"It's nice to see that your becoming a great Red Ranger," Jason told Shane making him smile.

Wes and Eric where glaring at Hunter who looked a bit freaked out by this.

"Sam, why are those two glaring at me?" he asked.

"Because," Wes started.

"You hurt our little Sam and we'll hurt you," Eric finished.

"I have to agree with them," the others said.

Hunter cackled nervously while the others laughed at him and Sam just shook her head.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	12. Sensei Switchroo!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Storm Chargers!

"Hey, guys," Dustin called out to his friends. "I want you to meet my Dad." Sam who had just arrived a minute before Dustin and gave Hunter a kiss pulled away from him to look over at Dustin. "Dad this is Hunter and his Girlfriend Samantha, but we call her Sam." Both Sam and Hunter shook Dustin's Father's hand. "Blake and Cam."

"I'm Jake," his Father told them as he shook Blake's and Cam's hands as well. "Dustin told me everything about you guys."

At this the others stopped smiling and glared at Dustin with a look that said 'you didn't'.

"Not everything," Dustin reassured them just as Kelly walked past and he had to pull her into the conversation as well. "And, oh, ah, this is my boss Kelly."

"Can I help you?" Kelly asked him after shaking his hand.

"Yeah," Dustin answered, "we came by to pick up some gloves. Dad thrashed his last pair."

"You guys ride together?" Hunter asked, "oh, that's so cool it."

Both him and Dustin did a guy hand shake making Sam roll her eyes at them.

"I taught him everything he knows," Jake told Hunter.

"He did," Dustin agreed, "yeah, it's true."

"Ah, a guy and his Dad," Hunter said as Dustin and his Father walked away. "I miss that."

"Yeah, me, too," Blake agreed with Hunter.

"So do I," Cam also agreed.

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, "at least your Dad is still around."

"Some how high-fiving a Guinea Pig just isn't the same," Cam told them as he watched Dustin and his Dad high-fived.

Sam looked at Cam at he walked out before she looked back at Hunter and Blake. Sam felt sorry for all three boys, but knew there was no changing the past so she gave Hunter a kiss before she went to go find Tori and Shane and then head to Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops!

Sam stood with Tori and Shane as the listen to Cam talk about what he was going to do.

"I've adjusted the energy in my Morpher to reconstruct the matter of atomic level," Cam told them.

"What?" Tori asked.

"In theory it well make his Father human again," Sam answered.

"Dude," Shane said as he looked at her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"How do you know what I'm talking about?" Cam answered with a question.

"I grew up around the very first Blue Power Ranger," Sam answered, "Uncle Billy is smarter then a normal Scientist."

"Well anyways," Tori said getting back on topic. "Are you sure you want to do this Sensei?"

"I am ready," Sensei answered.

"Here it goes," Cam told them before he engaged it.

"Cam is it suppose to sound like that?" Tori asked.

"I don't know," Cam answered her, "I think the energy might be to intense. Shane pull the main interfaced cables."

Shane nodded and went to do as Cam asked him to do which it sent them to the ground.

"Is everyone ok?" Cam asked.

Both Tori and Sam told them that they were alright.

"Somethings different," Shane told them, "I can feel it in my whiskers." Tori, Cam, and Sam stood around looking at the Guinea Pig that was wearing Sensei's clothes, but sounded like Shane. "What? What's wrong?"

"Dad?" Cam asked.

"Dude, who are you calling Dad?" Shane asked from Sensei's body.

Sam blinked a few times and had to cover her mouth from laughing at the problem.

"I am here Cam," Sensei's voice sounded from behind them.

They all looked over to see Shane standing against the door frame.

"No way," Tori and Sam breathed.

"I think we have a problem," Cam told them.

"This can't be happening," Tori stated, "Shane is in Sensei's body...and Sensei is in Shane's body."

"That appears to be the case," Sensei told her.

Just then sparks flew making them all to back up from the where they were standing. Sam looked at Tori with a smile.

"Though the whole body switching has been known to happen to must Power Ranger teams," she told the blond.

"And if that's not bad enough," Cam said as he looked at his Father after looking at Sam for a bit. "The force of the Elemental plus as short circuited all of Ninja Ops."

"Oh, this isn't good," Sam mumbled.

"You know look kinda of cute when you winkle your nose like that," Tori told Shane as she smiled at him.

"This isn't funny Tori," Shane stated, "I can't be a Guinea pig today. I have a skate demo."

"Not to mention what we're suppose to do if Lothor attacks," Cam added, "we're on back up power as it is."

"Just let me know if Lothor attacks Cam," Sam said as she moved to stand next to the Samurai. "I'll take care of the problem till you take of the problem here."

"Thanks Sam," Cam thanked her with a smile on his before he got to work.

"We must not let anyone know about our dilemma," Sensei told them, "I well uphold your skating demo."

"No offense Sensei," Tori started.

"You may look like Shane, but skate like Shane," Sam continued.

"No way," they both finished.

"You must not underestimate the powers of a Ninja Master," Sensei told them. "Cam, stay here and direct the sensation." Cam gave him a nod before he looked at Tori and Sam. "Tori, Sam, take me to the skate park, please?"

Both Tori and Sam nodded their heads.

"Ok," they agreed.

"What am I suppose to do?" Shane asked, "I'm hungry."

Sam looked around before she saw the bag of Guinea Pig food and moved over to Shane.

"Here try some of this," she told them Red Ranger, "we'll be back as soon as we can."

All of them left Ninja Ops to get to the skate so Sensei can practice riding a skateboard.

Skate Park!

"What is up with him today?" Kelly asked as they watched Sensei trying to skateboard.

Sam smirked at the thought that Kelly had no idea that he wasn't really Shane, but a young woman off to side wearing a weird white leather outfit outlined in black cought her eye. Sam's eyes widen when she noticed the brown shoulder length hair that was pulled into a ponytail.

"Think isn't an inner ear thing," Tori answered, "I think." Tori looked at Kelly who was giving her a look that her that she didn't believe. "The inner ear part."

"I better go," Kelly told her still believing her.

Once Kelly the young woman walked up to them and Sam ended up tackling her in a hug.

"Aunt Jen," Sam's voice got Tori's attention.

"Hey, Sam," Jen greeted as she returned the hug.

Sam let go of the older woman before looking at Tori. "Tori this is my Aunt Jen. Aunt Jen meet Earth's first female Blue Ranger."

"It's nice to meet to you," Jen told Tori shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Tori also said as she shook Jen's hand. "What Ranger color were you? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm the Pink Time Force Ranger," Jen answered with a smile.

"Aunt Jen is from the year 3000," Sam sampled, "they have time travel device in her time."

Tori stared wide eyed at Jen and Sam before taking in Jen's clothes.

"I believe ya," Tori said.

Both Sam and Jen laughed before looked back at Sensei still in Shane's body.

"Whose the guy in red?" Jen asked.

"We had a bit of a problem back at Ninja Ops," Sam answered. "It caused a body switch between my Sensei and Shane," Tori added.

"So right now Sensei is in Shane's body," Sam put in for Jen's sake, "and Shane is in Sensei's body." Jen still looked a bit confused. "Shane's our Red Ranger, Aunt Jen."

"Oh," Jen said finally getting it at last. "So there was a body switching problem."

"Yup," both female rangers agreed.

All three looked back at the boy in red.

"Come on Shane," Tori slightly cheered hoping not to draw attention to Sensei, but he just fall off of it.

"Wow!" all three females called as Sensei landed near them.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked as she and Tori helped him up. Sensei looked at Jen who gave him a smile. "Sensei this is my Aunt Jen. She use to be the Time Force Pink Ranger."

Sensei nodded before looked at Sam.

"I'm not use to being in human form again," Sensei answered her.

"Human form again?" Jen asked.

"He was turned into a Guinea Pig by our bad guy," Sam answered, "Lothor."

"Oh."

"A wise rodent once told me to use my inner Ninja," Tori told him as Sam told her Aunt what happened. "At times like theses."

Sensei placed a hand on Tori's shoulder as he nodded his head with a thoughtful look. He then once again got back onto the skateboard and Tori gave him a little push before Dustin came up.

"Hey," he greeted his two ranger friends.

"Oh, Dustin," Sam said getting his attention. "I'd like you to meet my Aunt Jen the Time Force Pink Ranger." Sam turned to Jen who smiled at Dustin. "Aunt Jen this is Dustin, Earth's first male Yellow Ranger."

"Hi," Jen greeted him as she shook his head.

"Hello," Dustin also greeted.

They turned back to the skateboarders.

"You made it," Tori stated.

"Yeah I just dropped my Dad off at the airport," Dustin agreed. "So did I miss anything?"

"You might say that," Tori answered before she told him.

"No way!" Dustin yelled just as Sensei lost his balance.

It wasn't long till Sensei finally got the hang of skateboarding and he was doing great. Sam and Jen looked over when they heard people screaming at the same time as Dustin and Tori to see Kelzaks attacking. All five of them ran over and stood in front of them ready to fight.

"Are you sure you want to fight them Aunt Jen?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to help you guys," Jen answered Sam.

"Alright," Sam said as she got ready.

"Ready for this Sensei?" Tori asked as she looked him.

"I think the term is," Sensei said as he looked at her before looking back. "Bring it on." Sensei moved to stand in the middle of the Kelzaks. "Come."

Tori, Dustin, Sam, and Jen stood by watching surprised.

"Well, seems like there are somethings you can't forget," Tori told them.

Dustin looked at the three girls and they looked at him before nodding. They each took on their own group of Kelzaks as Sensei dealed with his own as well. Sam stood in the middle of a group of Kelzaks looking at them with a smirk.

"Ninja Snow Blast!" she yelled unleashing a stream of snow from the palm of her hand that hit and destroyed most of them before she gathered up white and icy blue aura. "Call to the Beast inside! Unleash the Dragon!"

A dragon appeared from her and took out quit a lot of them. Sam looked to see how Jen was doing to find that she was faring pretty well before looking at Sensei who was doing a lot better them. It wasn't long till the Kelzaks where taken card, but at that moment a new monster showed up.

"Ready to get stumped on by Footzilla?" the creature asked.

"Want to do the honors Sensei?" Sam asked.

"It well be my pleasure," Sensei answered her. "Ready?"

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Blake's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Snow!"

"Power of Air!"

"This feels quit pleasant," Sensei told them.

"I'll keep you on your toes."

Sam looked at Jen who nodded in understanding before she went to find a place to hid, but still be able to see the battle. Tori, Sam, and Dustin went to attack, but Sensei stopped them by putting his arm out in front of them.

"Wait?" he asked. "Allow me if you please?" Sensei stood ready for the monster to attack. "Come." Sam's jaw dropped as she watched Sensei send the monster to the ground with no problem at all. "I must say I am enjoying being full size again."

Sam and the other two ran over to join him as Jen came over to them.

"Awesome," she and Tori said in awe.

"Wicked moves dude," Dustin told

"Dustin, you well kindly not refer to me as dude," Sensei ordered him.

"Busted," Sam and Tori laughed as Dustin freaked.

"I'm sorry Sensei," he apologized.

Footzilla got back up again making three of the four rangers fall into defensive stance.

"Now I'm hopping mad," Footzilla said before he came forward and fought Sensei.

Sensei knocked him back again.

"Go," he ordered the three rangers.

All three ran forward and took on Footzilla themselves and held as Sensei prepared to attack and when he did they all pushed him forward to allow Sensei's attack to land.

"Time for me to do some sole searching," the monster told them before vanishing.

Jen came up to them looking at the place where the Monster had been.

"You guys fight weirder monsters then us Time Force Rangers ever did," Jen told them.

Sam nodded in agreement as they all were shocked when he had left out of nowhere.

"Well, I guess he knew when to make tracks," Tori stated.

It was at that moment that their morphers beeped.

"Go for Sensei," Sensei said into the morpher before looking a bit behind him on each side. "I've always wanted to say that."

Sam, Tori, and Dustin laughed along with Jen.

"_Every things back up and running again_," Cam told him, "_come back here and I'll make the switch back_."

"Do we have, too?" Dustin and Sam asked.

"Dustin, Sam."

"_Hey, I heard that_," Shane's voice sounded.

Sam looked at Sensei after they had de-morphed.

"I'm going to hang out with my Aunt Jen, Sensei," Sam told him.

"Yes alright, but be on alert for when the rangers well need you," Sensei told her.

"Yes Sensei," Sam agreed as she bowed to him before walking away with Jen.

Storm Chargers!

Sam had helped Jen find modern clothes that match her ranger suit before showing her round and one of their stops was Storm Chargers. When they walked in Sam saw Hunter and Blake working like normal before walking up to them and decided to scare them as Jen watched on in amusement.

"BOO!" Sam yelled int their making them jump.

Both Jen and Sam laughed as the Brothers turned to glare at their friend.

"Not funny Sam," Blake growled.

"To me and Aunt Jen it was," Sam told him as she stopped laughing.

"Aunt Jen?" the Brothers asked.

"Hi," Jen greeted, "Jen, the Time Force Pink Ranger." She shook both their hands. "I head about you guys from Wes, the Time Force Red Ranger."

"Then you'll know that Hunter is my boyfriend," Sam stated. "Yup," Jen agreed as she looked at Hunter. "I'm with the boys on the fact that if you hurt Sam then I'll hurt you. Do you understand young man?"

"Trust me when I say this Hunter," Sam said as she leaned forward. "Hell hath no wrath like a Pink Ranger scorn."

"Yes Ma'am," Hunter answered a bit afraid.

"Good," Jen smiled at him.

Blake and Sam laughed before the young dark haired girl said goodbye to her friends and went to show her Aunt around a bit more.

Tennis courts!

Sam and Jen were just walking away from the Tennis Courts when Sam's Morpher beeped. Both of them looked around for a place to hid and ended up hiding behind the changing rooms.

"Go for Sam."

"_Sam, that monster is back_," Cam's voice told her, "_though I'm warning you know that there was another problem and my Father is in Dustin's body_."

Sam groaned making Cam to cackle.

"I'm on my way Cam," Sam told him before looking at her Aunt who nodded. "Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!"

Sam looked back at Jen one last time before Ninja Streaking off to help the others.

Shopping Distract!

Sam showed up at the same time as Hunter and Blake, but she was the only one to show up morphed.

"It's time to give this foot the boot," Hunter told Blake.

Both of them morphed and stood with Sam with their weapons out before Ninja Streaking and attacking the alien together as a team. They all stopped some where else in the Shopping Distract.

"Thunder Staffs!"

"Energy Blast!"

All three rangers attacked Footzilla at the same time just as Cam showed up.

"Oh great," Footzilla started to complain. "Another one."

"Don't worry," Cam told him, "I'm the last one."

Cam attacked him next as Sam and the Thunder Rangers looked for away to attack him.

"Attack you all with anti-gravity bunion pads," Footzilla told them.

Sam looked confused as did the others before they noticed something on their suits.

"I can't get it off," Tori told them as she tugged at it.

"A little lighter on your feet," Footzilla said, "anti-gravity now!"

All of the Rangers where lifted into the sky freaking out, but Sam was the one that was more freaked out then everyone else put together.

"Sam!" both Hunter and Blake called.

Getting the others attention.

"This is not good bro," Blake called to his Brother.

"I know Blake."

"What?" Tori asked.

Hunter looked at her and his follow rangers.

"Sam's afraid of heights," Hunter told her, "she has been since she was a kid."

"But she fights in a MegaZord," Shane argued, "how can she be afraid of heights?"

"Because," Cam answered, "she trust Zordan, her Uncle Billy, and Alpha so therefor she knows that nothing well happen to her in the MegaZord."

"Oh," Shane said as it sunk in.

"What do we do then?" Tori asked.

"Hunter, try and calm her down," Sensei told the Crimson Thunder Ranger. "We'll find away to stop to get him to release us."

"Right," Hunter agreed.

Hunter had his full attention on Sam and started to talk to her and got her to focus on him and not on the ground below them.

"So still hanging in there Rangers?" Footzilla asked.

"Hey!" Shane yelled, "put us down!"

"Ok," the monster agreed, "you asked for it."

He slammed Shane in the ground and had him buried up to his chest in the ground and unable to move.

"Shane!"

"I'm dizzy."

"Me, too."

"Hang on!"

Footzilla walked over to Shane and tapped his helmet.

"Your ground Red Ranger." "Shane, focus your energy," Sensei told him, "I'll distract Footzilla." Sensei brought out Dustin's weapon. "Loin Hummer!"

The hummer hit Footzilla in the back making him go bonkers.

"Shane, used your inner Ninja skills to extract yourself," Sensei told him.

"Ninja Power of Air," Shane said as Footzilla came walking up to him. "Break free!"

Shane attacked Footzilla took him somewhere else where he sent the monster to the ground. Sensei and the others fall to the ground and Hunter went over to Sam who at once clinged to him. Sensei picked up Shane's Ninja Sword and handed it back to him as the others joined them.

"Good job Shane," Sensei congratulated.

"Yeah," Tori agreed.

"Thanks Sensei," Shane thanked, "I think a little of you must have rubbed off on me."

Shane resheathed his sword before turning around to face Footzilla who was still able to stand and walk.

"I'm not through yet." "Come on guys," Shane told them.

They all put their weapons together, but Cam.

"Thunder Snow Storm Cannon!"

"Fire!"

The blast was able to destroyed Footzilla, but a scroll appeared above where Footzilla was destroyed and her grew.

"Cam the Zords," Sensei told his son.

"Sure thing," Cam answered before he called the Zords.

"White Tiger Zord Online!"

And they all took to their Zords as they formed the MegaZords.

"Oh, I have never been in the Zords before," Sensei said making Sam giggle, "This is, well, fun."

"White Tiger Zord! Warrior Mode!"

Saba had the White Tiger Zord changed to it's MegaZord form while Sam sat at the controls.

"Hunter, Sam, let's mix it up," Shane told.

"Right," they agreed.

All three of them locked and dropped their power disks and created the Mini Zord before all three MegaZords combined as one. Footzilla used his anti-gravity power on them much to Sam's dismay, but Hunter was able to keep her calm a bit.

"Sensei what do we do?" Shane asked.

"I have taught you all you need to know Shane," Sensei told him.

"Thunder Snow Storm! Full Power!"

The MegaZord let loose an on-slot and destroyed Footzilla with ease.

Scott household!

Sam stood with Jason saying goodbye to Jen who was heading to Silver Falls to see Wes before going back to her own time.

"Don't forget to let me know if that Hunter boy hurts you," Jen told Sam.

Sam cackled as she shook her head. "Don't worry Aunt Jen. I'll let you know if he does, but he won't."

"He better not," Jason growled.

Jen laughed as she patted Jason on the shoulder. "I agree with you on that."

All three laughed before Jen said her goodbyes and left in the text that they had gotten for her. Sam watched as the text pulled away from the house before looking at Jason who gave her a side ways hug.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	13. Tongue and Cheek!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Ninja Ops!

Sam stood off to the side glaring at Dustin as he talked to the others telling them what happened to night before.

"Well, lucky who were there to help Kelly," Shane told him.

"Well, hopefully those bone heads won't come back," Dustin told them before he noticed Sam's glare. "What's the matter Sam?"

The others and Sensei looked at her.

"I get that what you did was to help a friend Dustin," Sam answered, "but to use your powers for personal gain! How stupid could you get? You just broke one of the top three Rules of being a Power Ranger!"

"What rules are these Samantha?" Sensei asked.

"Rule 1 don't use your powers of personal gain, rule 2 don't start fight or unless attacked, and rule three keep your identity a secret or risk the protection of the power," Sam answered, "it was what Zordan told the every first team of Rangers."

"I am afraid that Samantha is right about this Dustin," Sensei told him.

"But Sensei, Sam," Dustin started, "we fight Lothor's goons all the time. What's the big deal with helping out a friend?"

"It's a big because of the fact that you can..."

"Hey," Hunter greeted not knowing that he interrupted Sam. "Check this is out."

"Our boy here's a celebrity," Blake added as Hunter gave Tori the newspaper.

Sam walked forward to stand next to Hunter who at once noticed her pissed off look before Blake and both of them looked at each other knowing it had some thing to do with what Dustin just did.

"Kelly must have told a reporter about what you did," Hunter told him, "it's all over the newspapers."

At this Sam hissed like a Dragon making Hunter and Blake back away from her, but the others did noticed.

"Blue Bay seeing Yellow," Tori read as she giggled while Dustin laughed.

"How cool is this?" Dustin asked.

"_While the city grown use to the heroics of the Power Rangers this is the first time one had stepped forward on his own_," Shane read before looking at Dustin surprised.

"_Is this the first sign of things to come as Yellow going solo_?" Tori finished.

They all looked at Dustin wondering if it's true or not.

"Hey, that's stupid," Dustin told them, "why would I ever..."

Sam and the others looked over at Cam when the computer deeped that interrupted Dustin.

"What's with the computer?"

They all walked over to Cam to figure out what's wrong.

"I've been keeping taps on some of the fan sites," Cam explained, "Yellow Ranger just got 15000 letters and counting."

"Their all for him?" Shane asked in disbelief.

"Don't sound so shock," Dustin told him with a smirk.

"Oh great," Sam groaned, "here come's the big head."

"It's jamming the system," Cam said as he tapped, "it's going to crush." Sam moved back as the computer crushed and Cam was not happy. "Do me a favor and the next you choose to become celebrity tell your fans to send letters the old fashion way..." The computer sparked once again. "With stamps."

Dustin looked at him and then the others before shrugging, but he back away from Sam when he noticed the glare she was given that was ten times worse then before.

Storm Chargers!

Shane, Sam, Hunter and Blake all walked into Storm Chargers to see that there was more people then normal in there.

"This place is packed," Shane stated as they walked up to the counter.

"Hey, guys," Kelly greeted.

"What's the deal Kel?" Shane asked her.

"Ever since the Yellow Ranger made his appearance here," Kelly started to explain. "I just can't keep people away." They all looked at her in shock. "It's crazy, but it's great for business."

"What?" Shane asked, "just because the Yellow Ranger was here? He's not even like the Red one."

Hunter and Blake didn't look amused at that.

"Sorry, but Crimson my favorite," Sam told Shane while smiling at Hunter who blushed, but gave her a kiss making the two boys to roll their eyes.

"I don't know, but there's just something about a man in yellow," Kelly told them.

Sam rolled her eyes as Kelly walked away and Dustin came out of the back to see them.

"Oh, man I lost track of time," Dustin told Shane, "let me wash up."

Shane shook his head before turning to face Sam and the Brothers.

"So what are you guys doing while Dustin and me are at the skate park?" Shane asked.

"I'm going to Reefside to visit my Dad and a friend," Sam answered him, "I have a CD that I think she might like."

Hunter handed Shane a letter that he pulled from his pocket.

"It's from our adoptive Grandmother," Hunter told him.

"Yeah, she's really sick," Blake added.

"Your going to go visit her?" Shane asked.

"That's the problem," Blake answered, "she lived really far away."

"Hey, do you think that Sensei well let us use the Ninja Red Eye?" Hunter asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Shane answered as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

Sam smiled at the boys before she turned to walk away.

"I'm going to go now," Sam told them.

Hunter turned to her with a bit of a pout.

"Without saying goodbye?" he asked.

Sam rolled her eyes before she turned to face him and gave him a kiss that made Shane and Blake do wolf calls or whistle. When they pulled away Sam gave the two boys a dirty look before leaving with a wave over her shoulder.

Reefside-Oliver household!

Sam and Tommy sat at the dinning room table talking about the Ninja Ranger Team and about the new Green Ranger. It wasn't long till the talk came around to what Dustin pulled and Tommy could tell that Sam was pissed off about it.

"He had no right to pull that stunt," Sam told her Father.

"I know Sam," Tommy agreed, "you did tell the rules right?"

"Oh, told him alright," Sam answered, "I like the fact that he was helping a friend, but to use his Ranger Powers for that..." Sam placed her face in her hands as she shook her head. "I'm surprised that he didn't lose the Powers protection."

"So am I," Tommy mumbled before he let out a sigh.

Sam then looked at her watch to see that she had to meet her friend in thirty minutes.

"I have to go meet Kira, Dad," Sam told him as she stood up.

"Alright," Tommy agreed.

Sam walked around the table gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving to head to the Park where she was to meet Kira.

Reefside Park!

It didn't take Sam long to pull up to the park where she saw a young dirty blond haired girl with a guitar case setting on a park bench looking like she was waiting for some one. So Sam honked her horn getting the girl's attention before waving at her.

"KIRA!"

Kira smiled when she saw her friend waving at her before she picked up her guitar case and ran, but she ended up stopping and gasped at the car Sam was driving in surprise.

"Wow," Kira said in awe makin Sam laughed as she walked the rest of the way up to the car put her guitar case in the back and went around to get into the passenger set. "I like this car Sam."

"Thanks," Sam thanked her, "It was a gift from my Dad, Uncle Jason, Aunt Trini, Uncle Zack, and Aunt Kat bought it while Uncle Rocky, Aunt Aisha, and Uncle Adam bought the paint and Uncle Billy as well as Uncle Justin painted it for me."

"Your family is so cool," Kira gashed.

"I know," Sam said with a smile before her eyes went big. "Oh, Kira."

"Yeah?"

Sam by then had already started to drive. "Remember when I told you about that boy I liked Hunter Bradley?"

"Yeah," Kira answered, "what about him?"

"He and I are dating," this time it was Sam who gashed.

"No way," Kira explain, "I thought he saw you only as a friend."

"I thought so, too," Sam agreed with her. "But there was this problem and he told that he cared about me and then said that he loves me."

"Aw, aw," Kira said in awe again. "That so sweet."

"I know right?" Sam asked.

"Totally," Kira agreed.

"So have you found anyone you like yet," Sam asked.

"Nah," Kira answered her, "none."

"What about Conner McKnight?" Sam asked.

"Hell no," Kira at once answered making Sam laughed.

Kira and Sam went to the music store plus Sam let Kira listened to the new CD that she had gotten as they talked about how things where in their lives before Sam took Kira home. Once Kira was inside Sam took off to head back to Blue Bay Harbor.

Ninja Ops!

It was later in the day when Sam walked into Ninja Ops to see Shane and Tori talking to Cam and Sensei about Dustin so she stood by to listen. She did, however, find it funny that only Cam and Sensei noticed her walking in, but they didn't say anything.

"I'm worried about Dustin," Shane was telling Sensei, "I mean, if all of this attention gets to his head..."

"What?" Dustin asked making Sam look over at him. "That there won't be enough room in here for the rest of you?"

"Something like that," Shane answered.

"I think your jealous," Dustin told him, "and dude, green is not your color."

"Well, it is my color dude," Cam stated, "and I think that Shane a point...for what it's wroth."

"Typical," Dustin said, "everyone thinks that Dustin can't be right."

"It's not about whose right Dustin," Tori told him, "it's about doing what's right."

"We are all pleased that you gained the worlds attentions Dustin," Sensei added.

"Speak for yourself," Sam pipped in making the others to look over at her.

"Samantha," Sensei stressed.

"Sorry Sensei," Sam apologized.

Sensei turned back to Dustin. "But how you used that attention is important."

"Thanks for your concern," Dustin thanked, "but I think I'm doing just fine. I've gotta go. I have to take a call from my agent."

Dustin walked out, but he more of fast walked out there when he cought the evil stare from Sam that promised pain.

"Agent?" Tori asked.

"We've may have a problem," Shane said.

"That's not the only problem," Cam told them, "I just lost all traced of Blake and Hunter."

"Oh God," Sam breathed.

Tori walked over to the White Ranger and rubbed smoothing circles on her back as the young dark haired girl sobbed quietly.

Cam worked quickly to try and find Hunter and Blake not liking the fact that one of his friends and the only one who understood him was crying.

"I've traced the Thunder Ninjas DNA," Cam told them as he typed. "They disappeared off the map here..." He typed a bit more. "And reappeared...there."

A video of the monster appeared on the screen as the others walked to him and Sam was drying her eyes.

"Lothor's post monster general," Shane said.

"Must have gone postal on Hunter and Blake," Tori added looking over at Sam to make sure she was ok. "Let's go."

All three of them turned around to head out, but Cam stopped them.

"Looks like some one beat you to him," Cam pointed out.

They all looked at the screen to see Dustin walking up to the monster.

"How did he get there already?" Sam asked.

"Hey, he's the great Yellow Ranger remember," Shane told her, "of course he's going to get there first."

"Shane," Sensei called making Shane to look at him. "I seem to remember that before you and Dustin were rangers, you were good friends." Shane nodded his head. "It would be a shame to lose that."

All three of them left Ninja Ops to go help Blake and Hunter.

Power Plant!

"Ninja Storm-"

"Hold it!" Shane called as he, Tori, and Sam ran up to Dustin.

"Mind if we crash your party?" Tori asked.

"Wait don't answer that," Sam told him.

"We all ready did," Shane finished.

"Ninja Storm!" "Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

Dustin and Shane fought over the front, but they all still began their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Snow!"

"Hey, what have you done with our friends?" Tori asked the thing.

"I've stamped them out," the Monster told them, "and your about to be next."

"Look out!" Shane told them before he pushed Dustin out of them and the girls dodged the attack that monster sent at them. "Stay here. I'll handle it."

"Hey!" Dustin called out to him.

Shane attacked the monster with his Ninja Sword, but the creature grabbed it and sent him over his shoulder, however, Shane landed on his feet.

"Your through," Shane told Lick. "Ninja Air Attack!"

Shane landed a blow on the creature above while Dustin landed one below.

"He's mine," Dustin told Shane, "so back off."

"Listen to me?" Shane asked.

"No!" Dustin answered, "I'm tired of listening to you." "You guys are being ridiculous," Tori told them.

"YOU BOTH GET YOUR FUCKING ACT TOGETHER NOW!" Sam yelled at them finally tired of their acts. "YOU ARE GIVING THE RED AND YELLOW RANGERS THAT CAME BEFORE YOU A BAD NAME!" Tori stared at her in shock along with Dustin and Shane. Sam took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Now let's focus on finding my Best Friend and Boyfriend along with destroying that thing."

Shane and Dustin both nodded their heads.

"Time to get in a few licks," the creature said before he captured Tori.

"Gross." "Tori!" Dustin called out.

"Thanks to you, I've got a new Blue Stamp," the Slop Goblin told them before blasting them to the ground.

"I've got to help her," Dustin said.

"You?" both Shane and Sam demanded.

"This whole things my fault," Dustin told them.

"If that's the way you want it..." Shane gave him his Hawk Blaster. "Take this."

"What?" Dustin asked in shock. "Your Hawk Blaster?"

"If you really don't need my help then you'll gonna need all of the fire power you can get."

"Wait?" Dustin asked as they got to their feet, but Dustin gave Shane back his blaster. "I don't won't to go in alone." Sam looked at him. "I want us to be a team again like we were before."

"That's so touching," the Slop Goblin said before he attacked again, but this time they dodged.

"Ready?" Shane asked.

"You know it," Dustin answered before he fall to the ground and looked at Shane. "Hop on."

"Right."

Sam watched as Shane jumped on Dustin back. They attacked the Slop Goblin together as he let go of Tori who rolled on the ground before stopping. Sam ran over to her where she helped Tori up from the ground. Sam and Tori ran up to the two boys once they destroyed the Slop Goblin.

"Thanks guys."

"We cool?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, we cool," Dustin answered he and Shane did a guy hand shake.

They looked up at the sky as the scroll of empowerment appeared above where the Slop Goblin was destroyed before he came back bigger.

"Special Delivery."

"You guys ready?"

"Ready," Dustin answered.

"It's Zord time Cam."

"White Tiger Zord Online!"

All four Zords appeared as the Rangers took to them and took their own MegaZord form and Cam came in just in time to help to them. They were able to get him to release all of the people that he made into stamps before they destroyed by joining Cam's Zord with the Storm MegaZord.

Ninja Ops!

"So how was visiting your Grandma?" Dustin asked as he, Hunter, and Blake walked into Ninja Ops.

"She is so cool," Hunter answered him, "and she's feeling much better now as well."

"She wasn't even fazed by the monster attack," Blake told him. "Man that's one tough lady."

"Hey!" Shane called as he, Tori, and Sam walked into Ninja Ops.

Upon seeing Hunter, Sam tackled him in a hug once he had turned around to face them. Hunter looked at Shane and Tori confused as he hugged Sam back.

"She was worried," Tori told him.

"Oh."

When Sam let go of Hunter, she at once tackled Blake in a hug much to Hunter's amusement as Blake returned the hug before she moved to Hunter's side where she clinged to his arm making him smile.

"Check this out?" Shane asked as he held up the paper to show Shane, Dustin, and Tori on the front.

"That's us."

"I know bro."

"Hey, they press did show," Dustin said as he read the camera.

"Fortunately they showed up before either of you opened your visors," Sensei told them.

"Well, I'm through being a celebrity," Dustin told them, "from now on it's all for one and one for all."

"Hey," Hunter said as he realized something. "We heard that you two manned to really piss off Sam."

Both boys shivered as the others along with Sensei laughed at them before Cam called for their attention.

"Hey, check this out?" he asked, "seems not everyone shares the team spirit."

"_Hello_?" Chuboo asked as he looked around. "_I'm not a stamp anymore. I want to go home_."

They all laughed at the scene thinking that it was funny.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	14. Brothers in Arms!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Motocross Track!

Sam stood with Kelly watching as they watched Hunter and Blake race, but Hunter's bike started to smoke much their shook and Sam's worry.

"Oh no."

Blake crossed the finished without noticing that his Brother was having problems with his bike. Both Sam and Kelly walked over to Hunter and Blake who had helped his Brother with his bike once he noticed.

"Sounds like the top end," Kelly told them.

"I let go at the last straight," Hunter informed her.

"Think you can rebuild it before the next moto?" Sam asked.

"No way," Hunter answered as he looked at the two girls. "I've done one in less then 5 hours."

"I'm telling you, you guys," Kelly started, "if you want to go pro you'll need someone to take care of your bikes."

"Ok," Blake agreed, "but there isn't a mechanical in the world who can fix this in time."

Sam hold onto Hunter's arm just as a guy carrying a tool boxes walked up to them.

"I-I'll give it a try," he told them.

"You think you can do it in less then 2 hours?" Hunter asked.

"Sure," the guy answered.

Both Hunter and Sam out of the way for the guy to take a look at Hunter's bike.

"That's impossible man," Blake told him, "but hey, if you think you can do it...go for it."

The guy at once got to work not showing signs of having heard Blake. They all walked off to the guy work and to check out the other racers. Sam stood next to Hunter who had his arm wrapped around her waist while she laid her head slightly on his shoulder while Blake went to warm up.

"_Riders are warming up for the next race. And you don't want to miss it_."

"Your going to miss it," Blake told his brother.

Sam looked around as she stood with Hunter who was standing next to his Brother after the warm up race.

"All set!" the guy called as he wheeled Hunter's bike up to them.

"Hey," Hunter greeted looking thrilled.

"Oh, and I adjusted the flor on your pilot jet, you were running a bit rich," the guy told him as Hunter got on.

Sam watched as he kicked the bike to start it's engine making her smile when it started.

"Sounds like you'll make Moto number two."

Blake as he put on his helmet and before Hunter put his on Sam gave him a kiss. When she pulled back she gave him a smile that he returned before she walked off the track.

"Good luck you two!" Sam called back to the brothers. "See you guys back at the store!"

Storm Chargers!

Sam sat in the back room watching a tennis match on the TV not noticing when Hunter and Blake walked in till she heard Dustin's excited voice.

"Hey, you did it!"

Sam looked up from the match to see Hunter and Blake standing there talking with Dustin while Hunter held a trophy in his hands. She ran up to them and tackled Hunter in a hug making Blake and Dustin laughed. Hunter made sure to keep Dustin from taking the trophy as he returned Sam's hugged.

"Yeah, man," Blake agreed, "he checked out on the second lap."

"I say your getting faster," Dustin told Hunter as he clapped hands with Blake.

"That's part of it," Hunter stated, "but I felt like I was riding a Factory Bike out there."

"Yeah, that freaky guy hooked you up," Blake stated.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed as he pulled Sam closer.

"What freaky guy?" Dustin asked.

"Skinny," Blake started to explain. "Kinda of Nerdy looking." Dustin nodded his head as he listened. "He did a whole rebuild in a couple of hours."

"Yeah that'll be Perry," Dustin told them as he clapped Blake on the Blake. "He's this total Moto genius."

"You know him?" Blake asked.

"Yeah."

"So where does he live?" Blake asked.

"Um, out of town at that creepy area down by the train tracks," Dustin answered before he walked away.

Hunter gave Sam a kissed before he and Blake both left making the dark haired girl pout which cought Kelly's attention.

"What's the matter Sam?" she asked.

"I just noticed that Hunter and I have hardly spent a whole day together," Sam answered as she turned to the red head. "Just the two of us."

"Then you two should go on a date," Kelly told the young girl before walking away.

Sam just pouted again before she went back to the back room.

Ninja Ops!

Sam had just walked into Ninja Ops when the monitor beeped to show some kind monster wearing a rob.

"Whoa, check this guy out?" Dustin asked as the others cowered around the screen.

"What is that?" Sam asked as she walked up to them.

"Better get out there," Cam told them, "to see what this guys all about."

Shane patted Cam on the shoulder.

"On it," he told the Samurai before all four of them got into a line with Shane in front. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Form! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

Mobil Command Center!

They all sat on their Tsunami Cycles in the Mobil Command Center before the door opened and lowered down the ramp for them.

"Let's go."

They all revived their cycles before taking off down the ramp and when they pulled in front of the truck they popped a wheel before taking off high speed.

Warehouse!

All four of them pulled up in front of him when he turned to look at them.

"Hey, why don't you put in a few hot laps," Shane told him.

"Be my guest, but be prepared to eat dirt," the Monster told them as he pulled off the brown robs he was wearing. "You not the only ones with a bike."

"Huh?"

Sam stared wide eyed at the monster's bike in surprise and annoyances.

"Let's get this poser," Shane told them before he revived his bike at the others agreed.

They all took off at the monster who fired at them before he jumped off his bike and kicked all four Rangers off of theirs when they all looked they saw that he was back on his bike.

"Whoa," Cam's voice sounded, "hang on guys!" Cam removed the gold vest that came with his ranger suit as his helmet rotated around. "Super Samurai Mode!"

Cam went in for an attack, but the golden monster blocked it and blasted Cam away from him. The others ran over to him to make sure that he was alright while Sam lifted her Morpher to where her lips where.

"Hunter?" Sam called, "Blake? We need help down at the Warehouse!"

"What this is just the beginning," the golden monster told them before blasting Sam who flew through the air and went through a wall.

Dustin was next to be attacked by the thing before the others went in for an attack to only be knocked to the ground. Sam was just getting out of the out of the building that she was sent flying through when Hunter and Blake showed up on their Thunder Tsunami Cycles. Sam had just rejoined the others when the Thunders pulled up to them.

"What's going on?" Blake asked.

"He's inside," Shane told them as he pointed to a whole in the wall.

"Don't ask," Sam told them as she held her side.

Hunter gasped when he saw that she was barely able to stand, but he had to help Blake so after shooting Sam one last glance he took off with Blake after the monster. Well the Thunders took off after the new Monster Cam went to Sam and started to check her over to make sure that the she wasn't badly injuried.

Ninja Ops!

After the fight they all went back to Ninja Ops where Cam was trying to find out about Motodrone. Sam sat on the table where Hunter was wrapping come bandage around her waist that was supporting a large black and purple bruise from hitting the wall that she was thrown into hard.

"This is the weirdest thing," Cam finally spoke up.

"What is it?" Tori asked.

"I'm been running test on Motodrone and I've found traces of Human DNA," Cam answered.

"No way," Shane said in disbelief.

"You mean that thing is human?" Sam asked.

"It looks like some sort of mutation," Cam answered.

"And it's not one of Lothor's goons?" Blake asked.

"No," Cam answered, "and I won't be able to find out who it is until the computer goes through the database."

"Until then you must take care when dealing with this creature," Sensei told them, "we don't know what he's capable of."

Hunter gave Sam a kiss once he was finished with bandaging her up before he and Blake left Ninja Ops which once again made Sam pout. Cam looked at Sam as Tori went to her side making sure not to hurt her any further the she was already.

"Your going to have to set out some fights Sam," Cam told her.

"What?" Sam asked in surprise, "why?"

"You are injuried Samantha," Sensei told her as he jumped onto her shoulder. "We can not take the risk that the bruise well turn into some thing more deadly. Understand?"

Sam let a sigh in defeat as she nodded her head. While the others went to go train Sam and Cam stayed at Ninja Ops looking at the mainframe trying to find the identity of Motodrone's human form when they alarms went off. Sam at once lifted her Morpher up and contacted Hunter and Blake.

"Motodrone is back," she told them.

"_We'll handle it Beautiful_," Hunter told her.

"Be careful Handsome."

When she turned back to watch the fight she saw that the others where all looking at her with raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"What was that about?" Cam asked.

"Just letting them know about Motodrone," Sam answered.

"No, no," Cam laughed, "the nicknames?"

"Oh, uh..." Sam noticed that Hunter and Blake rode in on the scene at once. "There they are!"

At this Cam turned back to the mainframe. Cam watched as the fight turned into a chase and Sam who was behind Cam holding onto the back of his chair tighten her hold when she saw Motodrone chase after her Crimson Ranger. She let out a gasp when Motodrone knocked Blake and Hunter into some tin bins and Cam looked concerned for his teammates. Both Hunter and Blake got up and Motodrone once again attacked them sending them to the ground. Both Cam and Sam looked at each other before nodding.

"Guys, Motodrone is back," Cam said of the com-link. "Hunter and Blake need help."

"_On it_," Shane answered back.

Both of the rangers who were still at Ninja Ops gasped when they say Hunter run at the gold guy before he vanished though Sam was closed to tears.

"HUNTER!"

Cam looked at the other female ranger on the team to tears falling and almost panic not knowing how to help her. Just as Blake and the others walked in though it was Tori who walked up to their White Ranger to try and calm her down as best she could while Blake paced looking worried for not only his Brother, but Sam as well. He knew how much Sam loved his Brother better the others did after all he was her best guy friend, but there it only one person who knew Sam better then he did.

"Come on, man?" Blake asked, "tell me you found him?"

"Hold on?" Cam asked him, "I nearly got a lock on Motodrone's identity."

"Perry?" Blake murmured, "I know where Hunter is."

"Let's go," Tori said.

Shane looked at the White Ranger who looked crossed between going with them or staying there before he let out a sigh.

"You can came with us, but no fighting," Shane told her.

Sam looked at him before smiling and nodding to him. All five rangers started to run out when Sensei spoked up.

"Blake, I know your Brother who also is Sam's boyfriend is in danger, but so is Perry. If you don't destroy the Motodrone technology soon it well absorb Perry and he'll be gone forever."

"Don't worry," Blake told him before all of them ran out.

Warehouse!

Both Sam and Blake hide as they waited for the Wind Rangers to lure Motodrone away from Perry's lab/home so they can go in to get Hunter.

"Hey, Motodrone!" Shane called, "want to come out and play!" Shane and the other two waited wondering if Motodrone had good hearing or not. "Do you think he heard me?" Just then Motodrone appeared on his bike in front of the Wind Rangers making Sam smirk while shaking her head. "How about a battle of the bikes? That is if that heap of yours can move at all."

"I'll show you what this heap can do," Motodrone told them.

"Bring it on," Shane said before and the other two took off with Motodrone right behind him.

Once all four were gone all three of them came out of their hiding place.

"It worked," Blake said in awe.

"Let's go," Cam told them.

All three ran inside the warehouse to look for Hunter. It wasn't long till they found him strapped to a chair with some weird device on his head. Sam moved in front of Hunter working to free him while Blake check to make sure he was alright.

"You ok?" Blake asked.

"Took you long enough to get here," Hunter told them as Cam took off the weird helmet as Blake helped Sam with the straps. "Motodrone it's..." "Perry," Blake finished, "yeah I know."

Blake lifted the rollcoster like belt to completely free Hunter. Hunter tried to get up, but both Sam and Blake pushed him back.

"No, sit this one out," Blake told him before he turned to both Cam and Sam. "Can you two make sure his ok?"

"Of course," Cam answered at once.

"You know I well Blake," Sam agreed.

Sam moved to here she was able to stand next to Hunter on the other side and gently ran her fingers through his blond hair.

"Quite the sat up," Cam said impressed.

"Is that nerd praise I'm hearing?" Hunter asked.

"Funny," Cam told him before he moved over to a machine.

"He used my ranger energy to power that bike," Hunter explain, "I think he turned it into some kinda of weapon."

"It's only taken an imprint of your energy," Cam informed him, "if I can redirect the power, I think we can get you back on your feet."

"What about the bike?" Hunter asked.

Cam looked at the bike as well as Sam before they looked at each other having noticed the color of the bike. Hunter looked over at Sam who looked at him still running her fingers through his hair.

"I thought you told not to fight," Hunter said.

"Shane allowed me to come as along as I don't join them the fight," Sam explained.

"I'm going to kill him," Hunter growled.

Sam giggled before she leaned in and kissed Hunter who was more then happy to return the kiss making Cam to roll eyes as he tried went about figuring how to give Hunter back his energy. When Sam pulled away from Hunter, she gently moved some of his hair out of his face making him smile at her. Cam was able to reverse the energy flow and Hunter stood up feeling better then ever. He walked over to the bike and looked over along with Cam and Sam who were both interest on way some parts match Hunter's ranger suit.

"I'm going to take this bad boy for a spin," Hunter told them.

"Be careful Handsome," Sam stated as she kissed his cheek. "Or I'll kick your ass."

Hunter laughed along with Cam though they shut up when they heard her growl.

"Right," Hunter agreed, "I'll be careful." Hunter gave her kiss. "So don't worry."

Sam moved back as both Hunter and Cam morphed into their ranger forms.

"Why is that when I hear don't worry that's when I worry the most?" Sam asked.

Cam laughed as he shook his head. "Youe a mix of Tori and yourself, Sam. That's all I can say."

"I have to agree," Hunter nodded before he jumped on to the bike. He looked back at Sam who had a worried look in her eyes. "Head back to Ninja Ops where you'll be safe for now." Sam nodded before she turned to only stop. "Sam!" Sam turned around to look at Hunter confused. "When this is over how about the two of us go out?"

Sam blinked a few times in surprise. "As in a date?"

"Yup," Hunter answered, "just the two of us. No one else."

Sam smiled at him as she blushed a bit. "Sure. That'll be great Handsome."

"Then I'll see you later Beautiful," Hunter told her before both him and Cam left the place.

Once they were gone Sam went back to Ninja Ops where she watched the fight on the mainframe with Sensei.

Scott household!

Sam walked down the stairs of her Uncle's home to see that Hunter was already there waiting for her, but he stood a bit away from Jason who was glaring at him along with Zack who had come down to visit. Hunter looked over at the stairs when he heard some one walking down them to see Sam. She was wearing a white jean vest over an icy blue tight v-neck tank top, crimson mini skirt accessorizes with a skull/cross bone buckle belt, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, white cave length boots with hints of icy blue, a silver ribbon chocker around her neck that has a tennis racket pendent hanging from it, and to Hunter's surprise she was carrying an icy blue with hints of white purse. Hunter was stunned into silence not knowing that Sam could actually wear a skirt when she wasn't playing tennis.

"Wow," Hunter breathed as he looked her up and down.

Sam's black waist length hair was curled and pulled back into a ponytail by a crimson hair tie with chopsticks added and she wore very light and little make-up that seemed to bring out her eyes. At that moment Tori walked down the stairs smiling at Hunter's shocked look.

"I see you like my handy work Hunter," Tori teased.

All Hunter could do was nodded like an idiot making both girls to laugh. Sam walked up to Hunter who looked at her as she stood by his side before facing her two Uncles and Tori.

"I'll back later on," she told them.

Zack nodded as he glared at Hunter while Jason stepped forward a bit.

"I'm warning you now boy," Jason growled, "I'll hurt you if Sam comes back hurt." Hunter backed up a bit. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Hunter answered at once.

"Good," Jason nodded, "just be glad it's me and not Tommy." Hunter looked confused on that. "He would have torn into the middle of you if it was him."

Hunter nodded before he took Sam's hand as she looked embarrassed and only Tori noticed. Once two out of three new rangers left Tori glared at the first rangers.

"You two just had to embarrass her, didn't you?" she asked.

Jason and Zack looked at the Blue Wind Ranger before they looked down feeling a bit a shamed, but not by much.

...My Line...

**_I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**


	15. Shane's Karma!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Ninja Ops!

"Man, I'm worked," Shane complained as he and the others walked inside.

"So am I," Blake agreed, "ten mile ran, two fight simulations, and an obstacle course."

"Don't forget two hours of hard mediation," Hunter added.

"You two need to get more exercise," Sam told the Brothers before she walked over to the table and sat on the pillows there.

"Man, you look tired," Dustin pointed out as he patted Shane on the shoulder. "Training finally getting to ya."

"Nah," Shane told him, "I'm just not getting a lot of sleep. I keep having this weird dream."

Tori walked up to him with Sam by her side. "You should pay attention to that. Sensei says your dreams can tell you a lot about yourself."

"Speaking of Dad," Cam said as they looked over to where Sensei normal is. "Where is he? Dad!"

Tori walked over to the little mobile home where she saw a note. "Look?" She took the note as the others walked over to her. "Rangers, I have gone on a Mediation Retreat to reflect on and recharge my inner ninja. In my absence enjoy a well deserved day off."

They all cheered at this.

"No way," Shane said as he took the note from Tori. "Is that what it says?"

"Yeah," Tori answered.

Sam looked at Tori with an understanding look already knowing and remember what tomorrow meant to her.

"Well, I'm thinking maybe track then a movie or maybe a movie and then the track," Dustin started to plan.

"Hey, Tor," Blake said having noticed her upset look. "What's the matter? Come on? Don't tell me, you can't deal with a day off?"

"No," Tori answered him, "a day off is great. Especially tomorrow. I just thought that Sensei well be around for...you know."

Sam placed her hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Don't about a think Tor," she told her blond friend. "We'll have a girls day tomorrow seeing as the boys forgot."

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Oh man," Shane said as he realized what the two girls where talking about. "Are we stupid?" He wrapped his arm around Tori's shoulder. "Because tomorrow it is your Birthday."

"OH!" all the boys chimed.

"How about a beach party?" Dustin asked.

Everyone all agreed to it making Tori to smile at them.

"What do you say Tor?" Blake asked.

"Sure," she answered, "sounds great to me."

"Alright everyone," Hunter spoke making them all turned to look at him. "Be at the beach first thing in the morning."

"Just make sure that you get enough sleep tonight," Tori ordered Shane, "I think tomorrow might be something special after all."

Both Tori and Sam walked out talking as they headed over to Sam's Uncle's place where Tori was spending the night.

Scott household!

Both Tori and Sam walked inside the house where they saw Jason setting on the couch watching TV, but he looked up at them with a smile.

"Hello girls," he greeted.

"Hello Uncle Jason," both girls chimed.

"Yicks," Jason said in awe, "it's like Trini and Kim all over again only without the Uncle part."

Both girls laughed as they rolled their eyes at him and Jason soon joined them in the laughter. Just then he pulled out a small box wrapped in a blue wrapper and tossed to Tori who cought with a confused look.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Your Birthday present from me," Jason answered, "go ahead and open it."

Tori smiled before to tore the paper off making Jason to laugh again as he's remembered of Kimberly once again. When Tori had the wrapping paper off and the box opened to see that inside was a beautiful blue dolphin hanging from a silver chain. Tori stared at it with wide like eyes before she tackled Jason in a hug which made Sam giggle from where she was while shaking her head.

"Thank you," Tori gashed, "it's beautiful."

"No problem," Jason laughed as he hugged her back. "Your now part of the Ranger Family Tori and we take care of our own."

Tori let go of him and nodded before he helped her put on the necklace. Once that was done she walked up to Sam and linked with her before they both walked up to the stairs to Sam's room.

Next Morning-Beach!

Sam and Tori pulled up in Sam's convertible as Cam and the others pulled up in Tori's van that she let them borrow. When they were all parked they all got out, but Hunter froze when he saw Sam. She was wearing an icy blue tank top that showed a bit of her stomach, white tight below butt jean shorts accessorizes with a silver chain belt, white tennis shoes with hints of icy blue, a silver bracelet on her right wrist, a black watch-like morpher with the Snow Academy symbol, and a silver ribbon chocker that has a tennis racket pendent. The other boys laughed at him as he turned red at the sight of the girl he loves wearing clothes he never seen her in before.

"Anyone seen Shane?" Tori asked as she looked around.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "let's get this show on the road."

"Can't leave without him," Dustin told them, "he's bring the cake."

"Guys!" Shane's voice called. They all looked over to see him running up to them, but what Sam though stranger was that he wasn't wearing beach clothes. "Hey, Tori." He handed her the cake. "Happy Birthday."

"Hey," Hunter greeted as he took the cake from Tori as he looked at Shane. "That doesn't look like beachwear bro."

"Uh, yeah," Shane said as he stretched his head nervously. "About that."

"Don't tell me, your bailing?" Tori asked.

Both Sam and Hunter left at once already knowing that they didn't want to be near Tori when she was mad. Sam walked down to the beach sat a place for both her and Tori before she took off her tennis shoes and shocks. Hunter looked over at her to see her remove her tank top and shorts to reveal that she was wearing an icy blue bikini bottom with hints of white on them and a white bikini tup top with hints of icy blue on them. The bikini showed off her, in Hunter's opinion perfect, curves. Tori looked at Hunter after Shane left and followed his line of vision to see Sam laying down on a beach towel wearing white sunglasses making her smirk.

"Let the view Hunter?" she asked.

Hunter jumped a bit making Blake who was not that fare away laugh at him while Cam who was next to Tori rolled his eyes a he shook his head. Hunter looked at Tori with a blush before he just walked away which only made the others laugh at him. Tori went and joined Sam with the others who glanced at them before smiling.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Tori greeted back, "you know Hunter has been checking you out."

"Really?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow as she sat up. "Well, I guess he's just being a guy." Tori laughed as Sam took off her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head looking around for Shane. "Where's Shane?"

Tori looked down which told Sam that Shane left before the Blue Ranger looked up again.

"You guys you think we did the right thing?" Tori asked, "I mean, maybe we should have gone with Shane."

"What?" Hunter asked as he moved to stand next to her after having took off his shirt. "Cause he had a nightmare?"

"I don't know," Dustin answered as he stood next to Hunter. "Maybe she's right." He started to walk away as he spoke a bit more. "He did seem a bit tweaked."

"Oh come on you guys?" Blake asked, "we're here now. It's a party right?"

"Yeah," Dustin agreed.

"Yeah," Hunter also agreed, "last one into the water is a little girl."

Sam stood up and next to Tori as they both gave him a dirty look and the boys all 'Ohhh'.

"You are so going to pay for that," both girls said as they got into his face.

"Whoa!"

Hunter took off with both girls right behind him chasing him into across the beach while the other boys all laughed at Hunter's misfortune. Tori gave up on the chase, but Sam who was able to tackle Hunter into the water making the other roar with laughter. Once they both had resurfaced, they got out of the water and head back over to the others when Cam's morpher beeped.

"_Hey, party animals_," Cyber Cam's voice rung, "_I think we have a problem. We've got an alien visitor in the forest and here's the news worthy item. He's not working for Lothor_."

"Can you reach Shane?" Cam asked.

"_No can do_," Cyber Cam answered, "_where ever that space ship is it's entire fearing with Shane's morpher_."

"Well, keep trying," Cam told him, "I'm on my way."

"Y_o_."

"Your going back?" Tori asked.

"Only until I know what's going on," Cam answered as he turned to her. "With Dad out of town I just feel better checking things out myself."

"We'll go with you," Hunter told the Samurai.

"No stay," Cam ordered, "there's nothing we can do until we know what we're dealing with."

"Well, maybe it's a good alien," Dustin suggested, "no one ever considered that possibility."

"Yeah," Blake said to get Tori's attention. "Don't let this get you down ok? Come on? Still have fun."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed with his Brother.

"Your right," Tori agreed as well, "I guess today's not completely ruined."

Sam and Hunter spent some time together before Tori pulled her away from him and both girls went to have fun when Sam's morpher beeped.

"_We've got a problem_," Cam told her, "_as long as that ship remains cloaked_..."

"_I have no way to trick it_," Cyber Cam finished.

"Any word from Shane?" she asked.

"_His frequency is still jammed_," Cam answered her.

"_He must be close to the source of the desperateness_," Cyber Cam added.

"Let us know if anything changes?" Sam asked as Tori walked up to her.

"Birthday or not," Tori started, "I think we should get back."

"Yeah," Dustin agreed, "before some Kelzaks shows up."

"Ah," Blake and Sam said.

"You just had to say it didn't ya?" Blake asked as he pointed.

They all looked over to see a group of Kelzaks creeping around.

"Let's check it out," Hunter suggested taking on the leader role.

They all agreed before following the Kelzaks. When they reached to where the Kelzaks went they saw Marah and her Sister talking about a party.

"Hey," Blake called.

"If an alien freak throws a party and nobody shows up..." Sam started to ask.

"Is it still a party?" Blake finished.

"Oh, man!" Marah sister said in a high pitched voice. "I hate it when they do that. C'mon."

"Yeah no, wait?" Marah asked, "I'm still thinking about it."

Sam looked at Tori who looked at her before they both doubled over in silent giggles.

"Dustin," Sam said getting the Yellow Rangers attention. "We just found some one whose more of an airhead then you."

Dustin rolled his eyes, but all the same nodded in agreement.

"If an alien freak throws a party..."

"Would you c'mon?" her sister asked, "hey, Kelzaks!"

The Kelzaks went at the Rangers as the teens went in to attack to Kelzaks. They used the decoration as weapons while they fought the Kelzaks. Sam looked at Marah and her Sister quickly to see that they were scolding a Kelzak about ruining a pot of dead flowers.

"_Guys_," Cam's voice sounded over the com-link. "_Looks like Zurgane is taking a new Zord out for a test drive and I can't access the Thunder Zords portals_."

Sam looked at the other Rangers.

"Leave this to me guys," she told them.

"Right," Tori agreed, "no body ruins my birthday."

"We'll take care of this mass," Hunter told Sam who nodded.

"Ready?" Sam asked.

"Ready," they all answered.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Blake and Hunter's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Earth!"

"Power of Water!"

"Power of Snow!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Sam ran off towards her Zord that Saba called forth before jumping into and changing it form into it's Warrior Mode.

"Your toast Zurgane," Sam growled, "I'll make you guys pay for ruining Tori's Birthday!"

She went into to attack, but Zurgane attacked first with some kinda of laser which knocked Sam back a bit.

"Let's use a Power Disk Samantha," Saba suggested.

"Right with you there Saba," Sam agreed, "Cam, I could really use a Power Disk."

"_It's on it's away Sam_," Cam informed, "_down loading Tiger Disk 4_."

Sam picked up the Power Disk and placed in the Machine next to her.

"Power Disk Locked and Dropped," she said, "activating Tiger Ax."

The others on the ground looked up for a bit and gasped in shock when they saw the White Tiger Warrior Mode holding a white and icy blue Ax in hand.

"Impressive," Zurgane told her, "but let me show you that your Wind Rangers friends aren't the only ones with a Lighting Mode at the disposal." He laughed while Sam gasped at the mode. "Fower Ranger."

"That's P for Power Rangers," Sam told him, "and how did you get a Lighting Mode!"

"And I know how to use it," Zurgane pointed out.

Before he attacked that she countered attack with her ax sending him back, but he just used a building and pushed off of it and then kicking her knowing her to the ground. Sam got her Zord up just as Cam came flying in with his Chopper.

"Mind if I join Sam?" he asked.

"Go ahead Cam," she answered.

Cam went in and attacked Zurgane, but got knocked down to the ground before Sam went in to help him only to be throw from her Zord after some powerful attacks from Zurgane. Right when Zurgane was about to finish her off Cam slam into him.

"Sam go back to Ninja Ops," he told her before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Sam turned around and Ninja Streaked back.

Ninja Ops!

"The White Tiger and Samurai Star MegaZords were badly damaged," Cam was telling Hunter as they were walking into Ninja Ops. "It'll take hours, maybe days to make the repairs."

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"No luck access them yet," Cam answered.

"Some day off," Blake pointed out.

Dustin put his arm around Tori to comfort her.

"This must be the worst Birthday ever," he stated.

"I can't even think about that right now," Tori told him, "I just have this really bad feeling that Shane is in trouble."

Sam moved to stand next to Hunter who took her hand in his making her smile a bit at him.

"Maybe now well be a good time to call Sensei," Hunter suggested.

"I've tried already," Cam told him, "what ever is interfering with Shane's morpher is keeping us from reaching my dad, too."

"I'm sorry your Birthday got massed up," Dustin told Tori.

"I know," Tori informed him, "it's no bodies fault...'cept maybe Lothor's."

"Maybe we should go get our stuff from the beach," Dustin suggested.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "our day off is pretty much over now."

"We'll be back Cam," Hunter told him.

"I'll call you if anything else happens," Cam told them as they all walked out.

The Beach!

They all were walking along the beach to go get their things as the waves where coming in.

"Check out that swell," Tori pointed out, "I haven't seen waves like this for weeks."

"I know what you mean," Hunter agreed, "I was really looking forward to some down time." He then wrapped his arm around Sam. "Along with spending the day with my girl."

Sam blushed as she wrapped her own arm around him as they walked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Blake said in a panic voice, "now I don't want to sound paranoid here, but, uh, wasn't this where we left all of our stuff?"

"Yeah," Tori answered as they looked around.

"Awe, man, I can't believe our gear got jacked," Dustin said in disbelief.

"Great," Sam mumbled, "just fucking great."

Hunter looked at her worried a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My tennis bag that I used to carry some stuff in along with Tori's birthday present is gone," Sam answered.

Hunter, Tori, and Blake flinched cause they knew how important Sam's tennis things are to her though Dustin didn't.

"What's the deal?" he asked, "you can just get a new tennis bag."

Sam glared at him making the Yellow Ranger back up.

"That tennis bag is irreplaceable Dustin," she growled, "it took my Dad, about 5 of my Uncles, and 5 of my Aunts to buy it in that color with my name in icy blue. Not only that, but it came with matching tennis rackets that are in that bag!" The other three flinched when they heard having a good feeling that Sam was going to be out for blood. "It also has my bathing suit in it as well."

"Maybe our stuff got washed away with the tide or something," Blake suggested.

"The tide hasn't come in yet," Tori told him.

"So where is it then?" Hunter asked.

"Hey, look," Dustin pointed out.

They all looked over to see Kelzaks and Chuboo running off with their things.

"That's the last strew," Tori and Sam said in union.

"No body steals my birthday cake," Tori stated.

"And my tennis things," Sam growled.

All five rangers ran off after them. When they reached got to where the Kelzaks and Chuboo are they noticed that they were wearing their clothes.

"That's so wrong on so many levels," Dustin stated.

"Tori promise me, you'll never wear that bikini ever again?" Blake asked when spotted a Kelzak in Tori's bikini.

"No problem," Tori answered grossed.

Both Hunter and Sam saw two Kelzaks wearing not only Sam's bikini, but her white and icy blue tennis outfit as well.

"Sam?" Hunter asked.

"Don't worry Handsome," Sam answered, "I'm going to be burning them later on." Sam then growled under her breath. "Though those where my favorite outfit and bikini."

"Give us back our stuff?" Hunter ordered.

"Make me?" Chuboo asked.

"Ok," Dustin answered.

They all got into a fighting stance before charging in. Sam ran out the two Kelzaks that where wearing her outfits kicked them away from her tennis bag before she reached inside it and pulled a constum made tennis ball and a white tennis racket blue tap grip and used them as a weapon. Sam got into a tennis portion.

"Samantha Oliver is the lead with 5 games to 0," Sam directed, "and the Kelzaks are so fare behind that they don't even know it." Sam throw the ball up into the air before jumping up after hitting with a bit of a kick. "She just used her Kick Serve. Can the Kelzaks counter it?" The tennis ball was hit so much force that it hit one Kelzak in the head before it hit other 10 more by bouncing off them all. "Oh. And the they are down for the count. So that's Game, Set, and Match to Samantha Oliver!"

The other rangers laughed at the scene though they figured it could have been worse. Sam looked over at Blake to see a Kelzak trying to take off the clothes it was wearing.

"Ugh," both her and Blake chimed as the Navy Ranger jumped over it. "Nasty."

Dustin was talking Chuboo trying to get Tori's cake, but it ended up hitting Chuboo in the face. The Kelzaks all ended up with Chuboo.

"Oh, why do I all ways get it in the face?" he asked, "retreat!"

After the Kelzaks and Chuboo left the five rangers all walked up the beach with their things in hand.

"We kinda of killed your cake," Hunter told Tori.

"Let's just back to Ninja Ops before anything else goes wrong," Tori stated.

Sam looked over at Dustin who was putting something on his arms.

"What's that?" she asked, "sunblock?"

"Just the opposite," Dustin answered, "Cyber Cam gave me this new sunless tanning lotion."

"Sure you want to use that much?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Dustin answered, "I'm going to be a bronze God!"

Sam watched as he was walking away.

"I'll be surprised if that stuff works," she told Tori who giggled.

Ninja Ops!

They were all back at Ninja Ops when Zurgane started to attack.

"We've got a problem," Cam told them.

"What else is new?" Sam asked as she and the others joined Cam. "Is the Tiger Zord fixs?"

"Of course," Cam answered her, "I am the brains of the operation remember?"

"What about the Thunder Zords?" Hunter asked.

"The energy field in the forest is weakening," Cam answered, "I should be able to call them at any second."

"We'll meet you out there," Hunter told the Wind and White Rangers.

"Hopefully I'll be able to get a lock on Shane, too," Cam told them.

"We'll take him for now," Tori told Cam.

All three stood in a line together.

"Are you ready Bronze God?" Tori asked.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

Forest!

The Storm MegaZord was created as Sam's Tiger Zord went into Warrior Mode facing Zurgane.

"Guess your ready for round two?" he asked.

"It's on," Dustin told him.

"Yeah," both girls agreed.

The Tiger Warrior Mode held it's sword up as both Zords went in for the attack on Zurgane. Both MegaZords where blasted back by the lasers that Zurgane had knocking them into mountains. Just as Zurgane went into attack the White Tiger MegaZord, the Thunder MegaZord blocked the attack and knocked him back away from the Zord.

"Welcome to the party," Dustin greeted.

"Yeah," Blake said, "thanks."

All battle of the Zords started and when Dustin went to use a power disk Zurgane stoled it from them. Sam growled from her Zord before she which it's back to it's Tiger Mode and used it's speed to attack Zurgane's Zord much to the others surprise before she regrouped with them. Cam them came in and got back the Power Disk and used it to attack Zurgane with.

"Ok guys," Cam said, "put them together."

"With ya," Hunter told him.

"Locked and Dropped."

All three Zords came together and attacked Zurgane's Zords.

"Fire!"

They finally had destroyed Zurgane's Zord and they all cheered before going to look for Shane. They all stood on the ground as Shane and a ship flew pace them.

"Oh Yeah."

"Go Shane!"

They all watched as Shane took out the ship with ease.

"Oh wow!"

"Awesome!"

Shane flew down to the ground as the others ran to meet up with him and the all checked out the new gear that he got.

Ninja Ops!

"Yeah you alright?" Blake asked as they were all gathered in Ninja Ops.

"Yeah," Shane answered, "I feel kinda of bummed."

"You miss her don't you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I guess I do," Shane answered.

"She well always be with you, Shane," Sensei told him, "her power lives through you for all eternity."

"Thanks Sensei," Shane thanked.

"Yeah, but can we talk about the Batalizer?" Hunter asked, "how sick bro?" Sam reached over and smacked Hunter upside the head. "Ow!"

"Don't be so insensitive," she told him.

"Now is that the ultimate rush or what man?" Blake asked which earned him a smack upside the head. "Ow!"

"Idiots," Sam mumbled, "I'm friends with idiots." Tori looked at her which made her smile. "But you and Cam, Tori."

"You all did well in my absence," Sensei told them, "I'm proud."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, "to bad it had to happen on some ones birthday."

"Hey," Tori said, "no worries there'll be more right?"

"Yeah!" Dustin called, "the days not over yet."

They all looked over at him and both Sam and Tori started to giggle.

"Well, well," Tori said.

"If it isn't the Orange Ranger," Sam finish.

Dustin laughed mockingly. "Yeah, well, Cyber Cam is going be cyber toast the next time I see him." He then held up a new Birthday cake for her. "Make a wish."

Tori did just that making the others cheer for her as they hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Tori!"

...My Line...

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**

_I would like to let you all know now that I'm not a very good speller and I can get grammer wrong and I know this. I don't like being reminded of my spelling and grammer mistakes so please tell me something I don't know like if I repeat myself and I didn't catch or I didn't know that I did, but don't bring up my spelling and grammer. Please? Well, however, I like to give s__pecial thanks to the people for reviewing and for putting my story on their favorite and alert list; Review: _**brankel1, Taeniaea, razmend, Kitten9322, bryan102694, ****Kaizuka-Michiko, ** .Dawn, RHatch89, DCLWLOKPR44424, trinaa95, reading lover222, and NightmareOnElmStreetFan_. Favorite:_ **Kaizuka-Michiko, .Dawn, RHatch89, DCLWLOKPR44424, trinaa95, reading lover222, NightmareOnElmStreetFan, merfderboy, MintyMintMint, RedPhoniexRanger96, The Silver Magician of Chaos, Hershey gurl, Dunk234, hellraiserphoenix, Bigxdevil, and andrewjeeves**_. Alert: _**Kaizuka-Michiko, .Dawn, RHatch89, DCLWLOKPR44424, MintyMintMint, RedPhoniexRanger96, reading lover222, hellraiserphoenix, andrewjeeves, BeckyBoo12221, Dark Stormchaser, graciegirl1000, kAsS3695, RedHotChillySteppers2008, Sayonara Yasashi Akumu, and TweetleT**_. Once again thank you everyone._


	16. Shimazu Returns, Part 1!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Storm Chargers!

Sam was helping Kelly out her store with the tennis areas that none other of the others seemed to be able to the tell the difference between an adult's tennis racket and a child's tennis racket or a Pro's tennis racket from a beginner's tennis racket. To Sam it was sad that no one can tell the difference between one racket and another so that's why Sam was helping her out though a lot of people have asked her for an autograph and she was more then happy to give it. When they heard the sound of something that didn't sound like anything sports related making both of the girls to look at each other before Kelly walked into the back. Sam laughed when she heard the three Wind Rangers complain about Kelly turning off the TV and Kelly telling that it was to be used to watch sports not trash TV. When Sam saw Hunter walking into the store she was at his side at once making Blake laugh as Hunter smiled at the young dark haired girl who linked arms with him as they walked into the back room.

"'Sup guys," Blake greeted with a smile before he frowned when he looked at the TV. "Where's Stu?"

He looked back at the others.

"Denied," Shane answered.

"I'm with Kelly on this one," Sam told them, "it's just trash TV anyways." All of them looked at her as if she grew a second head. "What?"

"This coming from the girl who watches the History channel when it's about Egypt?" Hunter asked.

"That's not trash TV Handsome," Sam answered, "that's educational TV."

"Why do you watch it?" Shane asked.

"She wants to be an Egyptian archeologist," Tori answered.

The Shane and Dustin looked at the blond haired girl confused.

"Why?" Dustin asked.

"It's because she loves to learn about them," Hunter answered.

"But she's almost a tennis pro," Shane pointed.

"That's something for her to fall back on," Blake stated, "in case she can't get her dream job."

"What if she's asked to be Head Sensei of the Snow Ninja Academy when we get everyone back?" Dustin asked.

"That's another one she can fall back onto," Tori answered.

"How the hell do you three know this?" Shane asked.

"She told us," all three of them answered.

"Anyways back to Stu," Hunter said getting back on topic again. "Oh, well. I was getting sick of watching it watching it anyways."

"Hey, you just didn't bag on Stu?" Dustin asked.

"No," Hunter answered, "I said I was sick of watching it, but not being on it."

He high fived his brother making Sam roll her eyes as she shook her head.

"Hey, what's the deal?" Shane asked.

"Their looking for future stars," Blake told them, "that's us. We try out next week."

"Oh, I heard about that," Sam said with a smile, "a friend of mine is coming down from Reefside, but she's not allowed to compete though she has a beautiful voice."

"What do you guys do?" Dustin asked.

"Hey, we do plenty," Blake answered.

"Yeah, but who would want to watch it?" Shane asked.

Sam rolled her eyes knowing about Hunter and Blake's secret talent as they had shown her once before and she thought they where good, but they didn't know about her being able to sing cause she has stage fright.

"You know Shane," Tori said as she looked at him, "you have a great voice. You should try out."

"What about you, Tori?" Shane asked, "your a fierce dance."

"Hey, and what about the sax master extraordinary?" Dustin asked.

"Hold on," Tori said as she looked at Sam, "if I remember right. Sam, you have a beautiful voice."

Sam blushed as everyone in the room looked at her.

"What?" Blake and Hunter asked.

Tori looked at Brothers confused.

"You guys didn't know?" she asked.

"Nah," they answered.

Tori looked at Sam to see that she looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Sam?" she asked, "are you alright?"

Sam looked at Tori.

"There's a reason why they didn't know Tori," Sam told her.

"What's that?" they all asked.

"I have stage fright," Sam answered, "not even my Dad, Uncles, and Aunts know I can sing."

"Oh," Shane flinched.

"I'm sorry," Tori apologized.

"That's alright Tori," Sam told her with a smile. "I didn't tell you when you found out so I'm the one at fault."

Hunter pulled Sam into a hug which calmed her down her a bit which also made her smile.

"Every things going to be alright Beautiful," he told her.

"Thanks," Sam thanked him before giving him a quick kiss. "I have to go pick up my friend so I'll see you guys later."

"Alright."

Sam turned around and walked out of the store to her car before leaving.

Reefside Park!

Sam sat in her car at the park in Reefside waiting for Kira and was getting bored fast. So she reached over to her radio and turned it up to hear a song that when ever she heard it it remained her of Hunter. Sam smiled as she started to tap to the beat and then started to sing along with it.

I don't want to make a scene

I don't want to let you

Try to do my own thing

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright

Keep it together, wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

_[Chorus:]_

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say

You're a little bit off

Look at me in the eye, I say

I could never get enough

'Cause it's alright

Keep it together ,wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

_[Chorus]_

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun

Pick up the pieces when the damage is done

You say it's just another day in the shade

But look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

Sam was unaware that half away through the song Kira had walked up to the car till when the song was over she heard some applaud on the passenger side of the car. Sam looked over and blush at being cought again thanking that she had bad luck.

"I didn't know you could sing," Kira told her with a smirk.

"I don't sing in front of people," Sam told her.

"Stage fright?" Kira asked as she got in.

"Yeah," she answered.

Kira gave Sam a one armed hug that she returned before pulling out and heading for Blue Bay Harbor.

Ninja Ops!

Sam had dropped Kira off at her Uncle Jason's place telling her that she had to go take care of somethings before she took off. Sam meet Cam outside of Ninja Ops where they greeted each other before walking in their command center. Sam and Cam looked at each other when they heard music, singing, and a saxophone coming from inside. When they were walking down the stairs they saw Tori dancing, Shane singing, and Dustin playing the saxophone that made Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Cam, Sam," Tori greeted as she danced pass them.

"It's the kids from fame," Cam said with sarcasm.

"That has better be part of training," Sam told them.

Cam down the crate that he was carrying while he cackled knowing that Sam took her Ninja training seriously.

"Please tell me that this isn't part of the ninja training Dad?" Cam asked as he looked over at Sensei to see him kicking back with headphones on. "Dad? Hello? DAD!?" Sam flinched when Sensei fall out of the chair he was in. "What is going on around here?"

"We're going to be on Totally Talented," Dustin answered.

"Don't you have to have..." Cam started before he held up his. "Forget it."

"Aww, is some one green with envy?" Shane asked.

"No," Cam answered, "just green. Look you guys aren't the only ones with hidden talent."

"Cool," Tori said, "what you do?"

"If I showed you then it wouldn't be hidden," Cam explained, "Dad, I got it."

"Got what?" Shane asked.

"I don't know," Cam answered, "can we open it?"

"Only in case of an emergency," Sensei answered, "what's in that container is far to powerful to be used other wise."

Scott Household!

Sam and Kira sat on the couch in the living room watching the news together while Jason was in the kitchen making lunch for the two girls.

"_And the strange wolf-like creatures have been seen in the forest outside Blue Bay Harbor_," the news reported said, "_until the authorities can be sure that the area is safe. Citizens are advised to stay close to the city_."

"It's it always like this?" Kira asked as she looked at Sam.

"Everyday," Sam answered, "I feel like I'm living in Angel Grove again."

Just then Zack walked into the house and noticed the two girls setting on the couch.

"Hey, girls," he greeted.

"Hey Uncle Zack," Sam greeted back.

"Hello," Kira also greeted.

"Sam where's Jason?" Zack asked his niece in every way, but blood.

"He's in the kitchen," Sam answered a she pointed to the doorway.

"Right," Zack said with a nod, "Thanks.

"No problem," Sam told him. Zack walked into the kitchen Sam stood up. "Kira, I'm going to go get a soda from the store cause all he have here is milk and water." She looked her dirty blond haired friend. "Do you want anything? I could always get the things for smoothies if that what you want."

"A smoothy sounds good," Kira told her with a smile.

"Got it," Sam agreed before she grabbed her car keys left.

Mobile Command Center!

Sam had went to Ninja Ops where she meet up with Shane, Tori, and Dustin along with Cam. Right now all five where in the Mobile Command Center driving through the woods.

"Any sigh of them from the surveillance strobe Cam?" Shane asked.

"I haven't seen anything, but that doesn't mean that there 's nothing out there," Cam answered.

"Well, I vote that we do a little bit patrolling," Shane told them.

Dustin nodded his head in agreement to the statement while Sam looked around for Hunter and Blake.

"Where's the Thunder Heads?" Sam asked making the three boys laugh.

"Totally Secret Talent show practice," Tori answered her.

"Not them, too," Cam groaned before looked at Sam. "Please tell me, your not going be a part of it?"

"I have stage fright Cam," Sam answered, "so even if I wanted to be a part of the Talent show, I couldn't."

"Oh," Cam said as he felt sorry for the White Ranger before he turned back to the monitor. "Wait? I'm picking something up." It wasn't long till the saw a wolf-like creature. "There."

The Mobile Command Center pulled to a stop and they all got out.

Forest!

All six rangers walked through the forest looking for the creatures.

"They can't be to far away," Shane told them as he looked around. "Hey, their right behind us,"

The others stopped moving.

"Are you sure about that?" Dustin asked.

Shane looked round before he saw something behind a tree.

"There," he pointed out to them as he ran to join to the others who were all looking around a the creatures. "Looks like it time for some obedience training."

"Lead the way."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!

They were all in the middle of some kind of storm though Cam was kneeling in some kind of dojo. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Dustin and Shane took on one of the wolf-like creatures while Sam and Tori took on the other one and Cam took on one alone that backed him up into a tree. All three wolves attacked them at high speed before landing in front of them and started to move towards them.

"Alright, I'll take any suggestions," Shane told them.

"Rolled up newspaper?"

"How about one of those electrical collars?"

"Or two Thunder Rangers," Sam said as she pointed to where a crimson blast came out of nowhere.

"Down boy," Hunter told them.

"Bad dogs," Blake added.

"Hunter!"

"Blake!"

The wolves all took off right then and there as the rangers regrouped.

"Maybe their afraid of Thunder," Cam suggested.

Ninja Ops!

Sam and the others all sat around near Cam who looking at a history book.

"Look at this," he told them, "I saw him...at the museum, but it was just a statue."

"So who is this dude anyway?" Dustin asked.

"Shimazu," Sensei answered, "an ancient warlord. What you saw Cam was his spirit preserved for centuries in an ancient mask carved in his likeness."

"So what does this guy have to do with those rabbit rejects?" Blake asked.

"Shimazu was know for terrorizing the people of local villages with creatures called Wolf Blades," Sam answered making the others to look at her. "What?" They all raised an eyebrow. "Oh good grief." Sam face palm at their stupidity. "It's called reading. Try it."

"So this guy and his pet wolves are roaming around Blue Bay Harbor now?" Hunter asked making Cam nod. "How is that even possible?"

"I believe that what ever energy source that was used to bring back Motodrone must have rubbed off on Shimazu."

"Great," Shane groaned, "now we got a 2000 year old masked dude with an attitude _and_ his three pet wolves running in the city."

"Don't forget Lothor," Dustin told him.

"Trying to look on the bright side," Tori told him.

Dustin brings up a good point," Sensei told them, "if Shimazu has been brought to life by Motodrone there is a good chance that he has already aligned himself with Lothor."

"See," Dustin told them, "not so dumb after all."

They all laughed though Sam shooked her head. They were all soon standing around Cam at the monitor looking for Shimazu when it beeped.

"What is it Cam?" Shane asked.

"No signs of Shimazu, but I've got Motodrone on the scanner," Cam answered.

"He's mine," Hunter told them making Sam look at him with worry. "You guys look for the three Wolf Blades.

"Your not going alone," Sam told him as she moved to stand next to him.

Hunter looked at her before he let a sigh and nodded.

"Alright," Shane agreed, "we'll take the forest."

"And I'll track what's going on from the Samurai Star Chopper," Cam added.

They all stood in formation.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!

They were all in the middle of some kind of storm though Cam was kneeling in some kind of dojo. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Air!"

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Power of Snow!"

"Power of Thunder!"

Shipping docks!

Both Sam and Hunter pulled up at the docks when they noticed Motodrone.

"Welcome to your nightmare Crimson and White Rangers," Motodrone greeted, "remember me?"

"Like I can ever forget that face," Hunter answered as he pointed right at Motodrone. Sam rolled eyes as Motodrone got on his bike. "Ninja Glider Cycle."

Sam smirked as a cackled escape her. "Boys and their toys."

All three of them took off towards one another. Motodrone launched na attack on them that didn't seem to have an effect. All three of them started a chased with Sam and Hunter chasing Motodrone around on their bikes.

"Glider Bike! Flight Mode! Engage!"

Sam watched as Hunter bike turned into some kind of areal craft.

"Be careful Hunter," she whispered while she followed on her Tsunami Cycle.

"Hey!" Hunter called out, "up here!"

Sam fired her own lasers at the same time as Hunter both of them hitting Motodrone and knocking him off his bike. Motodrone rolled on the ground before he got on one and attack Hunter.

"Oh no. I'm hit! I'm hit!"

"HUNTER!" Sam called as she took off towards where he had fall.

Sam arrived just in time to hear Cam asking if Hunter was alright as he stumbled around away from the rack. She pulled to a stop and got off before running over to Hunter.

"I'm fine," Hunter was telling Cam, "but my bike is going to need a little body work. Cam can you get a fixed on Motodrone? He disappeared."

Sam quickly ran over to Hunter and kneeled down next to him to make sure he was alright.

"_Nothing yet, but I'm working on it_," Cam answered.

Sam helped Hunter back to Ninja Ops where they meet up with the others.

Ninja Ops!

"You've all done well," Sensei was telling them as they all stood in front of him. "but I'm afraid that Shimazu had proved himself a worthy opponent."

"No kidding," Dustin said, "those wolves where dogging us big time."

Blake and Tori nodded in agreement to this.

"Unfortunately their not done," Cam told them.

They all looked at the monitor to see what he was talking to only see huge ass wolf appear.

"No way!" both Sam and Tori shouted in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding," Shane said also in disbelief.

They all looked at the wolf that was showed to have three heads instead of one in shock.

...My Line...

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**

_I like to give s__pecial thanks to the people for reviewing and for putting my story on their favorite and alert list; Review: _**brankel1 **_and_ **CopperHillsGrizzly2010**_. Favorite: _**CopperHillsGrizzly2010**_. __Once again thank you everyone._


	17. Shimazu Returns, Part 2

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Ranger: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

"You've all down well," Sensei was telling them as they all stood in front of him. "but I'm afraid that Shimazu had proved himself a worthy opponent."

"No kidding," Dustin said, "those wolves where dogging us big time."

Blake and Tori nodded in agreement to this.

"Unfortunately their not done," Cam told them.

They all looked at the monitor to see what he was talking to only see huge ass wolf appear.

"No way!" both Sam and Tori shouted in disbelief.

"You got to be kidding," Shane said also in disbelief.

They all looked at the wolf that was showed to have three heads instead of one in shock.

QS-Ninja Ops!

"That is one ugly mutt," Tori commented making Sam nod her head in agreement.

"Man, the leash laws in this town need some serious work," Hunter told them.

"You guys better get out there before it decides to make the Federal building into a chew toy."

"Uh-huh."

All of them moved way from the monitor and stood in a line.

"Ready?"

"Ready," they all agreed.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Storm! HA!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Hunter and Blake's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Power of Water!"

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Power of Thunder!"

"Power of Snow!"

They all rushed to the Zord Bay where they got into their Zords before taking off.

Down Town!

The Wind Rangers created the Storm MegaZord while the Thunder Rangers created the Thunder MegaZord as Sam turned her Zord into it's Warrior Mode. All three MegaZords stood facing the huge ass Wolf Blade.

"Let's pound this hound," Shane told his team.

"Right," the Thunder Rangers agreed.

"I'm right behind ya, Shane," Sam third.

"Yeah," the other two Wind Rangers agreed.

All three Zords charged in and attacked only the Wolf Blade was owning them big time.

"Hunter!" Shane called, "Sam! Mini Zord formation."

"Good call Shane," Hunter agreed, "Power Disks, locked and dropped!"

"Rangers forming, the Snow Thunder Storm MegaZord," the Mini Zord chimed, "wind power, snow power, and thunder power unit."

All three Zord combined as one for the Snow Thunder Storm MegaZord.

"Yeah that's right flee bag keep yapping," Shane told the creature.

"We got something for you." "Lion Laser Attack!" all six rangers chimed.

"Yeah boy," Shane cheered as they thought that they had finally destroyed the creature to only realized that they just made it mad. "You got to be kidding?"

"No!"

"Impossible!"

"No way..."

"...Is this happening!"

"Watashi wa jūbun ni atta baka zasshukens (I had enough of these stupid mongrels)," Sam growled.

"Uh?"

The Wolves pounced on the MegaZord knocking it to the ground and started to claw at it. It wasn't long till the disappeared from with the Zord.

Ninja Ops!

Soon after they disappeared from the Zord, they had reappeared in Ninja Ops.

"Power Down."

All six rangers did just that looking tired, bruised, and in Sam's case annoyed. They all sat around as Cam went to check on the Zords, but it was long til they were standing in front of Cam waiting for him to speak up.

"Okay, listen up everybody," Cam called getting their attention, "the Zords should be back on by tomorrow at the least, but we're gonna need reinforcements."

"Well, I'm open to any suggestion," Shane told him, "on how we deal with these's freaks."

"I have one," Cam told him, "Dad? I think this is a pretty clear case of emergency."

"Say no more Cam," Sensei told him, "you have my permission."

"We're finally going to see what the big deal is," Blake said with excitement.

"Anyone want to take bets?" Hunter asked.

"It's got to be some what really old sword," Shane said.

"Or a cool fighting staff," Dustin added.

"You boys and your toys," Sam said with an eye roll.

Cam brought the second box over to them where he opened it to reveal a scroll.

"Great," Sam said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Just what we need," Tori also said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Another ancient scroll," they finished together.

"Hey, um, Cam, I just wanted to ask..."

"Shh," Cam shed Shane.

"Ok, well, maybe we'll just leave you alone," Shane told him.

"So what do we do while we wait for the dog pound?" Blake asked.

"Be strong," Sensei told them, "and stay alert."

"Let's go dude," Hunter told his Brother, "we just got something to take care of."

"Their kidding right?" Shane asked.

"Call us if you need us," Blake told them.

Before they left Hunter gave Sam a quick kiss and then left. Sam looked at the others with a smile.

"I have to go as well," Sam told them, "I left my friend from Reefside with my Uncle and there's not telling what he told her." The others nodded in understanding. "So call me, beep me if you want to reach me."

They all laughed as Sam ran out of Ninja Ops.

Scott Household!

After making a quick stop to the store where Sam got everything she need for the smoothies, but also dinner that night to have as an excuse on why she was late, she pulled up in front of the house where Jason came running out when he heard her pull up.

"Uncle Jason?" Sam asked worried that something must have happened.

"Kira is blowing a fuse," Jason told her, "what took you so long?"

"Baka zasshukens," Sam answered not realizing that she had just spoken Japanese.

"Huh?"

"Oh, my bad," Sam giggled, "stupid mongrels."

"Oh," Jason said as he nodded his head. "Well, I hope you have a good excuse for why your late."

Sam smiled at him as she went to open her truck.

"Oh I have an excuse," Sam told him, "I'm making dinner tonight."

"Nice," Jason told her as he nodded.

Sam smirked as both Jason and her grabbed the bags and walked inside where Sam saw Kira setting on the couch looking pissed. When she heard the door open, Kira looked up at them to see that they had an armful of bags each which confused her and made her forget that she was anger.

"What's with all the bags?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I thought I cook dinner tonight," Sam answered.

Kira's face lite up with excitement as she went to help them bring in the rest of the bags.

"What did you all get?" Kira asked her.

"I got the things I need for three smoothies," Sam answered, "knowing Uncle Jason, he'll want one." Jason laughed, but nodded his head all the same. "And I got the things I'll need for making homemade Chinese food."

Jason and Kira looked at each other with big grins on their faces cause Sam was known for her homemade food that's from over seas.

"You should invite Hunter," Kira told her.

Sam looked at Jason who looked about ready to tear some thing apart before looking back at Kira.

"I don't think that's a good idea, but I'll make enough to take to him and Blake later," Sam stated as she nodded towards Jason.

Kira looked over at Jason and sweat dropped at this, but all the same she still nodded in agreement.

"I totally agree."

Kira went up to Sam's room where she grabbed what she need for a shower just before Sam's morpher beeped.

"Go for Sam."

"_Sam, I need to come back to Ninja Ops right away_," Can told her.

"I'm on my way Cam."

"I'll cover for you, Sam," Jason told her.

"Thanks."

Sam ran out of the house and jumped into her car before taking off.

Ninja Ops!

"Let me get this straight?" Tori asked as the all stood around Cam who had his hand held out. "You want what?"

"Your Power Disks," Cam answered.

"I know I'm the slow one, but doesn't that mean we won't have no powers?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, but only until I return," Cam answered.

"I don't know if that's such a great idea," Blake told him.

"Yeah," Hunter agreed, "I kinda like knowing I can kick some space Ninja butt if I have, too."

Sam rolled her eyes as she removed her Power Disk from her Morpher and handed it to Cam.

"If it can get us something to help with the Wolf Blades then here's my Power Disk," she told him placing it in his hand, "I trust you, Cam."

"Thanks Sam," Cam thanked with a smile.

The others all looked at her like she was insane while Sensei nodded his head to her.

"I'm very proud of you, Samantha," he told her as he came over to them before he looked at the others. "I understand the rest of you hesitation, rangers, but it is the only way."

"How is giving up our Power Disks going to help us defeat Shimazu?" Shane asked. "To defeat his Wolf Blades we must open the portal to the ancient world," Sensei answered, "your seven Power Disks are the only entity powerful to do that."

"Yo," Cyber Cam greeted.

"If anything happens Cyber Cam can active the Zords," Cam told them, "you can still operate them, you'll just be in civilian form."

"Okay," Shane agreed.

The others all handed over their power disk to Cam as Saba appeared in Sam's hand.

"Thanks."

"We'll be ready."

"Well, wish me luck," Cam told them before he morphed.

They all stood by the monitor watching him and waiting for an attack.

"_Engage search mode_!" Cam said, "_I've got a lock on the co-ordinates and I should be in range soon. Stay alert Rangers. Just a few clicks to the portal sight_."

"Cam!" Shane called as Cam went down.

"We have to help him," Tori told Shane.

"Uh, hello?" Cyber Cam asked, "anyone notice a giant three headed dog on the loose?" Sam grabbed Saba as she walked with the others towards the Zord Bay.

"You know, you really need an attituded adjustment," Blake told him.

"It's not in my programing," Cyber Cam stated.

"Is sending the Zords in your programing?" Hunter asked.

"Right," Cyber Cam answered.

"Let's go," Hunter told Shane and Sam who had both stopped.

All three of them ran out of Ninja Ops to their Zords.

Forest!

They all arrived to face the Three headed dog in their Zords.

"Alright guys," Shane told them, "without our powers we can't take any direct hits."

"Is that suppose to cheer us up?" Tori asked him, "because it's not working."

"Just be careful," Shane told her.

"How about we just blow this guy away and go home," Dustin told them.

Dustin Zord stepped forward and caused a tornado that injuried to the wolves.

"Hey!" Tori called, "over here in the flying fish!" Tori hit the wolves before getting out of the way just as Sam came through in her White Tiger Zord.

"Let's make this into a Cat chase Dog game," she stated just before her Zord knocked the wolves to the ground. "Pay back is a bitch, huh?"

When Sam pulled back Hunter and Blake moved forward.

"Yo, what up dog?" Blake asked as the wolves got to their feet. "Meet the Beetles."

Sam quietly giggle from inside her Zord while shaking her head and she wasn't the only one laughing cause she heard Hunter cackle from his Zord. Both Blake and Hunter attacked the wolves just as Shane came flying in.

"Haven't you heard?" he asked, "bird's the word."

Before he fired lasers at the mutts. Soon the mutts where starting to fight back sending Blake and Hunter rolling and the it sent Sam on her side before it went after the others.

"Cyber Cam any word from your twin bro yet?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Blake agreed, "cause we're getting hammer at here."

"N_othing yet_," Cyber Cam answered, "_just hold off those mutts as long as you can_."

"Hurry Cam!" Tori yelled as the mutts sent her flying. "Hurry!"

Sam changed her Zord into Warrior Mode just in time to catch Tori before going back to Tiger Mode just as they faced the wolves again.

"_Guys_!" Cam's voice called, "_check it out_!"

Cam string the guitar that he had with him making Sam smile.

"Wow, nice," Shane praised.

"Dude," Dustin called, "you should try out for totally talented."

"Not now Dustin," both girls told him.

"_I'm calling it the Lighting Rift Blaster_," Cam told them.

Blake laughed at the name making Sam to growl under her breath.

"You couldn't have came up with a better name?" he asked.

"_Actions speak louder then words Blake_," Cam answered, "_check it out. I can use it to summon the Mighty Mammoth Zord_!"

Cam once again strung the guitar and the Mammoth Zord appeared before them.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Hunter asked.

The Mammoth Zord started to move forward as Cam spun around.

"Whoa."

"Awesome."

"_Ta-da_," Cam told them, "_sending back your Power Disks_."

"Alright," Shane said, "time to put this puppy down once and for all." Shane picked up his own Power Disk when it appeared. "Loading Power Disk."

"All six Rangers took their Power Disk and placed it back onto their Morphers.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Hunter and Blake's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

The Wind Zords and the Thunder Zords formed their MegaZord version while Sam's Zord went into it's Warrior Mode. Then all three of them combined to create to the Snow Thunder Storm MegaZord.

"_Check it out_," Cam spoked up, "_your going to the pound wolf man_. _Power Spheres release_!" The Mammoth Zord did as it was told to do. "_Serpent Sword! Ram Hammer! Turtle Maze_!"

The Zord had the weapons in hand and was ready to attack as the wolves came at them. They used their weapons to get a hit on the wolves when had launch at them. This time rangers attacked the mutts sending them to the ground.

"Combined with the Mammoth Zord!" Cam told them, "the power should be enough to defeat the Wolf Blades."

"Got it," Shane stated, "initiating sequence." They combined their the power with the Mammoth Zord. "Mammoth Zord engage weapons! Sphere Attack!"

The Mammoth Zord did just that as the MegaZord hit the Zord unleashing the Power Spheres at the Wolf Blades.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

They all let loose a fury of attacks that finally destroyed the Wolf Blades. They all cheered in victory once the mutts below up.

"_Now that's what I call bowling a perfect game_," Cam stated.

Totally Talent!

After going to the store again to get what she had forgotten Sam went back home to find that Kira was not amused, but after dinner was reading she forgave Sam at once. Once they had finished eating both Sam and Kira went to the Totally Talent show. Sam told Kira that she was going to see how her friends in Blue Bay where doing and that she'll be right back before she went back stage where she saw Cam dressed differently to what he normally wore.

"Hey," Tori greeted, "you made it." "You sure he's not Cyber Cam?" Blake asked.

"He's the real Cam, Blake," Sam answered as she walked forward.

Hunter smiled when he saw her and Sam was more then happy to return the smile with one of her own.

"She's right," Cam said as he smiled, "it's the real me." "That thing won't summon up any ancient Mammoths now, well it?" Hunter asked.

"It might," Cam answered, "I've been known to work a few worlds." "Big words little man," Shane told him, "don't feel bad when you come in...second."

Everyone looked at Dustin who was just saying numbers making Sam to roll her eyes. Sam walked up to Hunter and gave a quick good luck kiss before she hugged Blake, Tori, and Cam before waving at Shane and Dustin as she took off back to her seat. Sam and Kira sat back and watched as each of Sam's ranger friends did their talent, but it was only when Tori and Cam took the stage did she cheer a bit more louder, however, when Hunter and Blake took the stage Sam all, but screamed herself horse much to Kira's amusement. Sam like the others got a big surprised when the Sisters took the stage and song great. Sam looked over at Kira who looked her before they both looked back at the two girls. Sam shared a looked with Tori and she at once knew that something was wrong when the Sisters won the Talent show. Sam got up and walked over to her friends wondering to talk to them about this.

"Ok, something is seriously wrong with this picture," Shane told them.

"Really wrong," Tori agreed.

Both Tori and Sam looked over to where the curtains where before Sam walked over.

"And I think we know why," Sam added before she picked up a pink radio. "Tori and I knew it." She looked over at them. "Do you guys want to try that again?" Sam then hit play before turning it off. "With out the CD player."

The Sisters blow a hissy fit about being founded out before they stormed out of the building and Stu blow a fused as he then stormed off.

"So does that mean that no body wins today?" Dustin asked.

"Oh, I don't know Dustin," Cam answered, "I think we're all winners."

Hunter took off Cam's hat as they all laughed at the line. Sam shooked her head at her friends before both her and Kira left the building as well heading back to Sam's Uncles house.

...My Line...

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver._**

_Special thanks goes to_**_ D J Scales _**_and_**_ Brankel1 _**_for review my "Snow Storm! Ranger Form!" it means alot guys. Once again thanks._


	18. DoubleEdge Blake!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Storm Changers!

It's been a few days sense the whole alternate dimension and right now both Sam and Tori walked inside Storm Chargers just as Blake was passing them,

"Hey," Tori greeted.

Blake stopped to look at her as Sam went into the back looking for Hunter cause they had mad plans to hang out together just the two of them. Sam stood with Shane as Tori started to walk towards them looking confused about Blake's behavior and even Sam was confused.

"Shane, have you noticed anything weird about Blake lately?" Tori asked the Red Ranger.

"Not anymore then usual," Shane answered, "why?"

"I don't know," Tori answered, "he's just kinda of out there. He doesn't want to hang out. It's like he's got one big secret."

Shane turned around to face Tori while Sam just turned her head to look at the Blue Ranger.

"Are you talking Ranger secret?" Shane asked, "or real life secret?"

"I don't know," Tori answered.

"Hey, Kelly!" Hunter's voice sounded.

Sam smiled when she saw the Crimson Ranger walk into Storm Chargers.

"Look there's Hunter," Sam suggested, "let's go see if he knows what's up with Blake."

Both Sam and Tori walked up to Hunter who smiled when he saw Sam as she joined him at his side where he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Babe," Hunter greeted before he looked up at Tori. "Hey, Tori."

"Hey," Tori greeted back, "so your going riding?"

"No, no," Hunter answered, "I'm just making sure I have spare gloves for the weekend and I'm going to help Sam learn how to use her Tsunami Cycle a bit more better only on a Motocross Bike."

Tori looked Sam who looked right back her before mouthing 'Cam' making the blond giggle.

"So how's it going?" Tori asked.

"Fine," Hunter answered.

"Good," Tori said with a smile, "so how's the riding? You guys racing this weekend?"

"No," Hunter answered.

"How's the track?" Tori asked.

"Are you alright Tori?" Hunter answered with a question of his own.

"Yeah," Tori answered, "why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Hunter answered.

Both Hunter and Sam walked over to his Motocross bike as Tori followed them.

"So tell me come on," Tori bugged him.

"Uh," Hunter stuttered for the right words. "Well, it's a sand track so we're trying these new tires."

"That's great," Tori told him making Sam sweat drop. "How's Blake?"

"Uh, fine," Hunter answered.

"Have you seen him around?" Tori asked.

"No," Hunter answered, "he's been kinda of busy."

"Doing what?" Tori asked.

"Now that you mentioned it I don't know," Hunter answered, "weird?"

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "weird."

"I've got to go," Tori told him before taking off.

Sam giggled as she rolled her eyes before looking at Hunter with a smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

Sam groaned which made Hunter laugh before he pulled her over to where he had the things ready for her.

Moto Track!

Sam growled after Hunter had forced her to get into his truck and she all, but unleashed her dragon spirit on him. Right now they were at the track and Sam was dressed in white and icy blue motocross gear and was setting on a white with hints of icy blue motocross bike as she listened to Hunter tell her what she need to do when they attention went to the track where a rider decked out in red motocross gear on a red motocross bike that had the number 33 in front. Hunter was in awe of the rider who cross the finish line way ahead of the others before pulling up close by then.

"Wow," Hunter breathed.

"I wonder who that rider is," Sam mumbled.

The rider took off the red helmet to reveal black mid-back length hair that has red streaks running through it. Sam laughed at Hunter's shocked expression as the rider was reveal to be a girl around Hunter's age with in Sam's opinion beautiful amber colored eyes with a bit more of red in them. She smiled in front of her where a young girl who looks a lot like her only with blue streaks in her hair and a young brunette girl were as they ran up to her. Hunter looked at Sam who looked at him both with looks of shock though Hunter was more shocked about the girl's bike then any thing else.

"She rides a 375 bike," he said in awe.

"Uh."

Sam looked at Hunter with a raised eyebrow not knowing the difference between the bikes cause she's more of a tennis player then a motocross rider. The girl's look alike whispered in her ear and she looked over at Sam and Hunter before giggling as she got off of her bike and walked over to them.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hello," Sam greeted back though Hunter just looked like a fish out of water. "Don't mind him."

"Alright," the girl said with shrug, "I'm Rita Chan." She then pointed to the other two girls. "The girl with blue streaks in her hair is my twin Sister Reina Chan and the brunette is Yukie Parker. And you are?"

"I'm Samantha Oliver, but everyone calls me, Sam," Sam answered, "this idiot here." Sam pointed at Hunter. "Is my boyfriend Hunter."

"Nice to meet ya," Rita said as she offered her hand to Sam to shake.

"Nice to meet ya, too," Sam said as she shook hands with Rita.

It was Reina who squealed when she got a good look at Sam making her Sister, Hunter, Sam, and Yukie to look at her.

"What?" Rita asked.

"Rita, your talking to Master Rage," Reina hissed.

Rita looked back at Sam who was looking Reina with wide eyes before she got a closer look and let out a startled gasp.

"Forgive me, Master Rage," Rita apologized at once, "I didn't know it was you."

"Uh, you two are Pai Zhuq students?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Reina breathed as she started at Sam in awe.

"Alright," Sam said with a nodded. "Though please call me Sam and not Master Rage?"

"Yes, of course," the twins chimed.

It was then that Rita looked at the bike that Sam was before looking back at Sam.

"You into motocross?" she asked.

At this Hunter busted up laughing making both girls look at him though Sam was more like glaring at Hunter.

"Her...ha...into...ha...motocross..." Hunter could barely talk as he laughed.

"I'm a tennis player," Sam told Rita as she glared at Hunter. "The laughing baboon is the Motocross rider."

Hunter stopped laughing at once before giving Sam a bit of a glare as Rita, Reina, and Yukie laughed this time. When Reina was able to calm down she looked Sam with a bit of awe in her amber colored eyes.

"Then why are you on a motocross bike?" she asked.

"Blame him," Sam answered as she pointed to Hunter.

Hunter looked at her with a smirk on his face as he leaned towards her.

"Your going to pay for that Beautiful," Hunter told her.

"Like I'm afraid of you," Sam stated.

The three friends looked at each other before looking back at the two couple. Rita at once took over in teaching Sam about motocross not waiting Hunter to try and get his revenge by hurting his girlfriend. After a but longer at the track Hunter let Sam know that he was heading to Ninja Ops without letting saying aloud before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left. With a bit more practice Sam and Rita where dressed back into their everyday clothes before Sam took the girls to Storm Chargers.

Storm Changers!

Sam, Rita, Reina, and Yukie walked into the store to see all kinds of extreme sports equipment there was. Sam gave a giggle as Rita and Reina looked like two kids in a candy shop. Sam stood off to the side with Yukie as the two sisters looked around the store when Sam's morpher beeped making Yukie to look over at her confused.

"What was that?" Yukie asked in a tamed voice.

"My phone," Sam answered her with a smile. "It's probably Hunter so I better take this."

"Alright," Yukie agreed, "I'll tell the Sisters."

"Thanks Yukie," Sam thanked with a smile before she took off out the door.

Sam looked around for a quiet place where no one well walked in on her morphing.

"Go for Sam."

"_We have a problem_," Cam answered, "_the others need help with a new monster and Shimazu_."

"Alright I'm on my way," Sam told him.

"_Hold o_n?" Cam asked.

"What is it?"

"_Do you know where Blake is_?"

"I'm afraid not Cam," Sam answered him.

"_Alright_," Cam sighed, "_I just thought I ask_."

"Right," Sam said before she looked around a bit more before she morphed. "Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!"

Sam then Ninja Streaked off towards where the others are hoping that she's not late not noticing that there was three girls who had saw the whole thing and where staring where Sam last was with shocked and awe looks.

City Square!

Sam got there just as Shane was hit making her stop in shock before she ran forward.

"Shane!" she yelled as she dropped her knees next to Tori.

"My wrist it's burns," Shane groaned.

"That's nothing," the monster told them before they were all hit with what looks like balloons that exploded on the impact..

All five of them hit the ground at the same time and hard as well.

"Look at them," Shimazu said, "their pathetic."

"Ready for more?"

"Hey!" a voice called out making the others to look over to see Blake morphed and ready to go. "I hate to burst your bubble, but you forgot about me."

All of the others got up onto their knees looking at Blake.

"About time, dude," Shane told him.

Blake hit them with his lighting attacks before the others joined him.

"Alright guys," Shane said, "let's put 'em together-Snow Thunder Storm Cannon!"

All of the rangers put their weapons together, but Blake remained standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Uh, Blake?" Sam asked, "are you with us here?"

"Hold on," Blake told them.

"Blake!"

"I know what I'm doing," Blake said.

The others all frowned just as Blake pulled out a weapon that had two blades on each end.

"Hey," Shimazu said, "what's that?"

"Blake!" Hunter called, "what are you doing with that?"

"Be careful," Shane told him, "we don't know what we're dealing with yet."

Sam looked at the two monster wondering what they were talking about.

"Trust me," Blake told them.

Blake went in for the attack when Shimazu ran off leaving the monster to fight off Blake. Everyone watched in awe as Blake handle the monster on his own.

"I'm out of here."

Sam smiled under her helmet as the creature ran from the battle. They all rushed forward and regrouped with Blake.

"Whoa."

Ninja Ops!

All six rangers stood around Cam wanting to know what the deal with the new monster is.

"The analysis is almost done," Cam told them as he typed a bit more. "There." As some kinda of diagram appeared. "See for yourself." The other Rangers looked at Cam confused making the Green Ranger smile sheepishly. "Oh, uh, sorry. In simple terms it seems Blake was right."

"Sweet," Blake said as he high-fived his Brother.

"Inflatron is a carbon based life form," Cam explained, "comprised of inhered gases bined to nature."

"So what are we talking about?" Tori asked.

"Well, we can destroy it without risking the surrounding areas," Sam answered.

"So the thing is full of hot air after all," Dustin sighed in relief.

"So how do we get rid of Inflatron?" Shane asked, "cause it doesn't seem to want to go down so easily." Shane looked over at Blake who was spinning around his weapon making the others to look over. "Hey, uh, Blake...you want to talk about that thing now?"

"Sensei Omino left this to me," Blake explained, "the night before the Thunder Academy was taken. He told me to take good care of it, and I would know when it was the right time to use it."

"Didn't he also say that you were also suppose to train with it?" Hunter asked.

Blake showed off with the Double-Blade surprising Hunter and the others.

"You says I haven't been?" Blake asked.

Blake walked off as the others to look at each other with raised eyebrows. Sam looked at Tori who walked past them and left Ninja Ops making her and Hunter to share a knowing look.

Mobile Command Center!

The other five rangers were all standing in the Mobile Command Center or in Cam's case setting as they looked the monitor inside.

"Motodrone, Zurgane, and Shimazu?" Shane asked, "are you sure about that?"

"There," Cam pointed out, "talk about things happening in threes."

"We better get after them," Shane told them, "ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Hunter's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

Forest!

"I knew it," Zurgane growled as Sam, Shane, Hunter, and Dustin were pulling up on their Tsunami Cycles.

"Where are the others?" Shimazu asked.

"Who cares?" Motodrone asked as he pulled away his cloak. "Let's get 'em!"

Dustin took on Motodrone as Hunter and Sam took on Zurgane and Shane took on Shimazu. Both Sam and Hunter attacked Zurgane with their lasers, but he blocked each and everyone of them.

"Ninja Glider Bike! Engage!"

All three villains gathered together making Sam cackle as Hunter let loose one attack that sent them to the ground. Sam, Dustin, and Shane pulled up next to each other before getting off and stood next to each other as they were joined by Hunter.

"Be warned Rangers," Zurgane said as he got onto his knee. "This is the beginning of the end."

The beach!

Sam, Dustin, Shane, and Hunter stood a few feet from Blake with their visors down smiling.

"Good job, dude," Shane congratulated, "you did it."

Sam looked over just as Tori came running up to them.

"I never doubted you," she told him making Blake smile at her.

Just then a scroll appeared in the sky over where Inflatron was destroyed before he came back tall again.

"Now I'm really inflated."

"Why, why can't they just stay down?" Sam asked with a groan.

Hunter cackled as their visors snapped shot.

"Cam," Shane called into his morpher. "It's Zord Time!"

"_I'm right with you guys_!" Cam told him.

"White Tiger Zord Online!"

All Rangers jumped up and into their Zords before the Thunder Zord combined into the Thunder MegaZord and as the Wind Zords combined into the Storm MegaZord. Sam's Zord remained in it's Tiger Mode much to the others surprise.

"Let's pop this poser," Tori told them.

"Right on," Blake agreed.

Sam, Shane, and Hunter called on the Mini Zord.

"Storm MegaZord, Thunder MegaZord, and Tiger Zord combined," Mini Zord told them.

All three Zords did just that.

"Try these on for size," Inflatron told them as he sent balloons at them. They all looked as they were covered in balloons before they started to lift into the air. "Up, up, and away! And for the big black out!" Sam let out a sigh when Cam showed up with they Lighting Rift Blaster.

"Hang on guys," he told them as he started to string the guitar. "Activating the Mammoth Zord."

"What's that?" Inflatron asked as the Mammoth Zord came in and fired Inflatron as the Snow Thunder Storm MegaZord got onto it's feet before it joined with the Mammoth Zord. "Wha?"

"Ready Blake?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Blake answered him, "let's do it." All at once they attacked Inflatron destroying him for good this time.

Storm Chargers!

Sam returned to Storm Chargers to see that the twins and Yukie where still there, but as soon as she walked over to them, the twins grabbed her arms and pulled her to where they could to talk to her without anyone knowing.

"We know," Rita stated.

"Know what?" Sam asked.

"We know that your a Power Ranger," Reina answered.

Sam looked at them with a look wide eyes think only one thing and that was the others were going to kill her.

"What are you talking?" Sam asked as she laughed.

"Your that super cool, smart, and beautiful White Ranger," Yukie answered her in that tamed voice of hers.

"Oh shit," Sam mumbled as she looked at the Sisters. "I'm so died."

"We saw you morph," Rita went on, "so don't try and deny it Master Rage."

"It's just Sam," the White Ranger told them before she let out a sigh. "I am 100% so died."

The Sisters looked at each other as Yukie just looked confused while Sam looked worried.

...My Line...

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver and D.J. Scales owns the Chan twins and Yukie._**

_Special thanks goes to_**_ D.J. Scales, HestiaPotter, _****_RHatch89, Pinkrangerfan, _**_and_**_ Kenn Faith Dawn _**_for reviewing and adding my "Snow Storm! Ranger Form!" to their favorites and alert it means alot guys. Once again thanks._


	19. Eye of the Storm!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Storm Changers!

Sam walked into Storm Chargers just as Kelly was leaving before walking up to the three boys who all greeted her. Hunter smiled the dark haired as he wrapped his arms around her waist when Sam greeted him with kiss before resting her head on his chest.

"Where is Shane?" Dustin asked, "Tsunami Cycle training is like one class I never want to be late for."

"There he is," Hunter pointed out just as Shane walked in.

"Hey, man," Dustin greeted, "what's up?" They all faced him. "You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I just found out that my big Brother is coming to town," Shane answered.

"It would bum me out, too," Blake agreed.

"Hey," Hunter said as Dustin and Sam laughed.

"Nah, man," Blake said not buying it. "What's the matter?"

"Nah it's just," Shane started, "he's like the perfect Son. He's successful, he's, uh, got a great job, nice house. Not so much into skateboarding."

"Why doesn't he try motocross?" Dustin asked as they started to leave.

"Not the point dude," Shane answered, "it's going to take more then big air to loosen up my brother."

They all walked out of Storm Chargers to head for Tsunami Cycle training.

Rock Quarry!

Sam let out a sigh as she stood with Hunter and Blake as they all stood in front of Shane, Dustin, and Tori after they had trashed their Tsunami Cycles.

"Cam says out bikes won't be ready for a week," Dustin told them.

Shane walked forward towards the Thunders and Snow Tsunami Cycles making Sam panic. Tori followed him as he went to Hunter's Tsunami Cycle while she went to Blake's own Tsunami Cycle as Dustin stayed where he is feeling Sam's glare on him as if daring him to try and use her Tsunami Cycle. Blake and Hunter were looking at the Red and Blue Rangers.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to practice with these three," Shane told them.

"Make that two," Dustin told him as he pointed to Sam. "I like to stay alive thanks."

"I'm game," Tori agreed.

"You sure?" Blake asked.

"Uh, careful," Hunter told them.

"Uh, I can't watch," Dustin said as he turned around. "This is going to be ugly."

Shane and Tori revived up the Thunder Brothers' Tsunami Cycles.

"Come Tori," Shane told her.

"I'm right with ya," Tori said.

Sam had to bit her lower lip to keep from laughing as Shane and Tori spun around in a circle.

"Careful," Hunter told them.

"Their to powerful," Blake added.

"Holy Guacamole," Dustin said as he watched the event.

Sam had to bit her lower lip harder drawing blood as Shane and Tori crashed to the ground.

"We told you," Hunter stated.

"Sorry guys," both Shane and Tori apologized as they bowed to the Thunder Brothers.

All six rangers where de-morphed putting the Tsunami Cycles away though Sam put her own away not trusting anyone to touch hers which the others found funny at first till Sam used just one arm to push up into the Mobile Command Center. Right now Sam was standing in front of Hunter who had his arms wrapped around her as she leaned into him as they stood with Tori.

"Yup," Tori said as they watched Dustin and Blake put the Navy Thunder Tsunami Cycle away. "We tweaked them real good."

"Well, that was productive," Hunter stated.

"Come on Shane," Tori said as the Red Ranger walked by. "We can't let these guys show us up."

"Uh, Sorry Tor," Shane apologized, "I can't really focus right now."

"Your Brother's visit is really massing with ya, uh?" Blake asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah," Shane answered just as Dustin joined them. "Hey, look. I've got to go. I've got to meet him at the skate park and he'll totally freak if I'm late."

"Just be cool Shane," Blake told him, "you haven't seen him in a while. Maybe he's changed."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed with his Brother.

They watched as Shane left to head to the skate park though Sam and Hunter shared a look before they all left.

Town Shopping Distract!

Sam was walking next to Hunter holding his hand as they had to see what the problem was, but come upon people running around screaming which confused them.

"What's the deal?" Tori asked.

Just then a guy some running up to them.

"Call off the dogs?" he asked, "the dogs!"

He took off running as Sam held onto Hunter's arm a bit freaked.

"So you guys see any dogs?" Dustin asked.

"Only that dog faced freak," Blake answered as he pointed Motodrone and a new freaky looking monster out.

"Rangers, let me help you face your fears," Motodrone told them, "Isaac!"

The monster attacked them sending them back a bit, but they all gathered around.

"What are we waiting for?" Sam asked.

Cam took the front as the others stood behind him.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They were all in the middle of some kind of storm though Cam was kneeling in some kind of dojo. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Ranger Storm Power!"

They all pulled out their weapons as they faced the Kelzaks, the new Monster, and Motodrone.

"Attack!"

The Kelzaks rushed in at the same time as the Rangers. The Rangers took on their own group of Kelzaks. Just then Motodrone joined the fight by kicking Sam and throwing her over to some Kelzaks when she tried to fight back and ended up being held at bay by some Kelzaks.

"Do it Isaac," Motodrone ordered.

The creatures eyes flashed making Sam ducked just a blast was fired at her and it hit the Kelzak that was behind her before she pulled one Kelzak down and tripped the other one.

"What is that thing?" Tori asked.

"I don't know," Sam answered, "but it looks nasty."

"Hey, where's Shane?" Cam asked the Blue Ranger.

"No idea," Tori answered. Just then as all three of them got back to fighting Shane showed up at least.

"Glad you could make it," Hunter told Shane when he saw the Red Ranger as he was fighting a Kelzak. "Join the party!"

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Shane morphed without evening that his Brother just saw him do so. Sam smiled at Shane joined in the fight before she faced her own group of Kelzaks again.

"You want to play rough?" Shane asked, "Batalizer!"

Sam all, but rolled her eyes at the Red Ranger as he went in for an other attack that took out all of the Kelzaks making Motodrone and Isaac vanished. The others joined him smiling under their helmets when he toughed the ground.

"Shane, you rock," Tori told him.

"Smooth dude," Dustin added.

Storm Chargers!

After the fight and a visit to Ninja Ops where Cam explained the Nightmare collar to them. Sam went to Storm Chargers where she saw Rita, Reina, and Yukie which made her smile before she jogged up to them.

"Hey," she greeted them as she and Rita a secret girl hand shake.

"Hey, yourself," Rita greeted back.

Just then Dustin, Blake, Tori, and Hunter walked in when Hunter saw Sam, he at once made bee line for her making the other three laugh as the followed.

"There you are beautiful," he said as he hugged the White Ranger from behind. "I was wondering where you ran off to."

Sam giggled before she looked her Ranger friends and the other three.

"Guys I'd like you to meet, Rita and Reina Chan and their friend Yukie Parker," Sam told the others, "girls these are Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, and Blake Bradley, Hunter's young brother."

"It's nice to meet you," Tori told them with a smile.

"You as well," Rita agreed as she returned the smile.

Just then Shane walked in looking a bit happy as he walked over to them.

"Hey guys," he greeted before he got cought of the twins and Yukie. "Hello."

Sam rolled her eyes as Shane looked Rita up and down with a smile taking in her looks from her black hair that she had pulled into a ponytail to her outfit which was a red hooded jacket opened over a green tight tank top, faded blue skinny jeans accessorizes with a black leather belt, red tennis shoes, and a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist.

"Shane meet the Twins; Rita and Reina Chan and their friend Yukie Parker," Sam introduced again, "girls meet Shane Clarke."

"Nice to meet you," Shane said as he shook hands with Rita.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Shane," Rita said as she shook his hand.

Sam rolled her eyes before she and Tori shared a knowing look before they cought sight of Yukie's nervous look. Sam and Tori walked over to the poor girl and the each gave her a kind smile.

"What's the matter Yukie?" Sam asked.

"I'm just nervous when I'm around so many boys," Yukie whispered to them.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Tori," Sam growled.

"Oh, sorry," the Blue Ranger apologized.

"Rita seems to really like Shane," Sam pointed out, "don't you think Yukie?"

The young girl nodded her head in agreement as a small smile appeared. Sam looked back to see Shane leaving after waving to Rita who waved back with a smile and a just a few minutes after he left the others left as well to go take care of the Tsunami Cycles. About 30 minutes after Shane and the others left Sam's morpher went off. She looked at the other three girls and each gave her a smile before nodding. Sam returned the smile before taking off to find a place to morph.

Alley way!

Sam ran into an alley way before she looked around to make sure that no one was able to see her before standing tall.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!"

Sam then Ninja Streaked towards the town shopping distract.

Town Shopping Distract!

Sam was the first to arrive on the scene just as Shane was blasted with one of those collars. Sam rushed over towards Shane worried about the Red Ranger.

"Shane?" she asked when she reached.

"NO!" Shane yelled making Sam jump back a bit.

"Shane, what's wrong?" she asked.

Motodrone laughed making Sam to turn and look at him with a glared at him.

"What did you do, Shane?" she asked in a demanding tone.

Motodrone just laughed again as Isaac blasted Sam with a Nightmare collar as well making the White Ranger to fall to her knees as her hands flew to her head.

Sam's Nightmare!

Sam looked around the place wondering what was going before she looked down at her hands to see that they were covered in red that she recognized as blood and she was holding a knife that blood covering it all the way to the hilt. Sam dropped the knife to the ground in shock before she once again looked around, but her eyes zoned in on two figures on the ground a bit away from her. Out of curiosity Sam walked over, but only jump back when she saw that the figures on the ground where the bodies of Hunter and her Father; Tommy.

"Hunter?" Sam asked, "Daddy?" Warm and wet tears fall from her sunburst eyes. "Who did this?"

"Why you did Samantha," a voice said making Sam look around until she was looking at her own reflection.

"What?" Sam asked, "who said that?"

"I did," her reflection answered as the white around her iris turned black and her green/silver eyes turned a blood red color.

"Who are you?" Sam asked a bit afraid.

"I am you," the reflection answered, "and it was us who killed them."

Sam looked at where her reflection was pointing at to see that it was only pointing at Hunter and Tommy.

"No," Sam said as she shook her head. "I would never hurt them. Let a lone kill them."

"Oh, but you did and their not the only ones who have meet an untimely death. Samantha."

"NO!" Sam screamed as she fall to her knees as the reflection laughed at her. "No, your lying to me." The reflection laughed harder. "I couldn't have...I wouldn't have...Hunter! Daddy!"

Outside of the Nightmare world!

The others Rangers had just shown up though Hunter ran over to Sam when he noticed that she was on her knees holding her head crying though he cought his name and Daddy. Hunter glared at Motodrone before he got back on his bike as Dustin and Tori where hit with those Nightmare collars. Isaac took noticed of Yukie who was running up to Sam without Rita and Reina any where in sight. He then took that moment to blast her with one of the Nightmare collars which brought her to her knees crying and bagging for help.

Sam's Nightmare!

"_Please don't please?_!" Sam heard some one scream making her to look around. _"Stop your hurting me! Help me_! _Some one please help me_!"

Sam looked around a bit more before she realized that the voice belonged to Yukie, but she didn't know if it was because of the nightmare collar or because of Motodrone.

"Yukie?" Sam asked before she looked at the ground. "I call upon the beast inside! Unleash the Dragon!" Sam's animal spirit appeared in front of her just looking at her with it's icy blue eyes. "I need help. Can you help me?"

The dragon nodded it's head before surrounding as her. "Just believe in yourself young Samantha."

Sam raised an eyebrow when she heard a voice that didn't belong to her dragon, but she knew that it was coming from it.

"Zordan?" Sam asked confused.

"Just believe," Zordan told her, "you have nothing to fear, but..."

"Fear itself," Sam finished.

"Yes."

Sam smiled as she nodded her head.

"There is nothing to fear, but fear it's self," Sam mumbled before she looked at her reflection. "My Father, boyfriend, friends, and family are still alive and I'll die first before I let anyone hurt them and that includes myself." Sam punched the mirror in front of her before she turned to the dragon. "Thank you, Zordan."

"You should really thank your friend Yukie," Zordan told her, "it was her cry for help that was able to snap you to yourself long enough to call froth your animal spirit." Sam smiled as she nodded in understanding. "Tommy as raised you well young one. May the power protect you."

"Of course Zordan," Sam said with a nodded before she was snapped back to the real world.

Outside of the Nightmare world!

Sam stood up and looked around to see that Isaac had gotten Dustin and Tori with the nightmare collars as well before she looked around for Hunter and Blake, but couldn't find them though she did see a 30 foot Isaac, however, what cought her attention Yukie who was not that far from her on her knees with a puddle around her as she held her cry for help.

"Yukie!" Sam called as she ran over to the kneeling girl. "Yukie?! Yukie?!"

Yukie's Nightmare!

The young brunette back up to a corner of a dark room as 6 men surrounded her with evil grins that match their souls on their faces. Yukie started to shake in terror as they just kept surrounding her before one of them grabbed her and they started to have their way with her.

"STOP! NO DON'T!"

Outside of the Nightmare world!

Sam looked around at the other three rangers before she looked at Yukie. Sam raised her morpher up to connect Cam.

"Cam?"

"_Sam_?" Cam's voice sounded, "_but how I thought that Isaac got you as well_?"

"I had help from an old friend," Sam answered, "but that's not what important right now. Can you tell me where Hunter and Blake are?"

"_They were swallowed up by Isaac_," Cam answered, "_call on your Tiger Zord_."

"I can't leave Yukie," Sam told him.

"_Yukie_?" Sensei and Cam asked.

"She a new friend of mine and it seems that Isaac put one of those Nightmare collars on her. I can't leave her by herself," Sam answered.

"_I understand Samantha_," Sensei told her, "_I well try and help the others while you stay with your friend_." Sam smiled under her helmet. "_The anger of a Dragon, but the loyalty of a dog_."

Sam giggled before she cut off communication to Cam and Sensei just as Rita and Reina ran up to her.

"What happened?" Rita asked.

"You see that thing up there?" Sam asked as she pointed to Isaac.

"Yeah," the twins answered.

"He put a nightmare collar of her," Sam explained, "it's making her live her worst nightmare."

Rita looked at Sam before she noticed one on her as well.

"He got you as well?" she asked.

"Yes, but I had help to break from it," Sam answered, "but right now stay with her."

The twins nodded before Sam got up and ran over to Shane, Tori, and Dustin who where still trapped.

"Guys!" Sam called, "you have nothing to fear, but it's self."

At the time that Sam had spoken so did Sensei and she smiled when Shane stood up.

"Nothing can scare me now," he said as he placed his fist in his hands. Shane looked at Sam who nodded and they both ran over to Tori and Dustin. "Guys! Be strong! Listen to Sensei! Remember you have nothing to fear, but it's self."

"Hey," Sam said, "you stoled that from me."

Shane rolled his eyes as he helped Tori up to her feet.

"Sensei it that you?" Tori asked just as Sensei's voice sounded in her head.

"I hear him, too," Dustin said as he stood up.

"_Ok guys_," Cam told them, "_you may broke Isaac spell, but the only way to free yourself from the nightmare collar completely is to destroy Isaac. You use the Zords to distract him until I get there_."

"Ok Cam," Shane agreed.

"_Sam, Tori, ride the bikes to the belly of the beast it's the only way to get Hunter and Blake_," Cam told them.

"Right," both girls agreed.

Shane and Dustin both created the Storm MegaZord as Tori and Sam stood up waiting.

"It's you and us," Shane told him as he went to attack.

Both Sam and Tori pulled up onto a roof top on the Tsunami Cycles.

"Ready when you are," Tori told Sam.

"Right," Sam agreed.

Shane and Dustin where able to get Isaac to open up so that Sam and Tori could get in.

"Sam, Tori, punch it," Shane told them.

"Alright."

"Let's hit it."

Both of them revived up the Thunder Tsunami Cycles before they took off and jumped inside of Isaac. They both landed before getting off the bikes to look around for the Thunders.

"Ew!" both girls said at the same time.

"What has this guy been eating?" Tori asked.

"I have no idea," Sam answered, "let's just hurry up, find the Brothers, and get the hell out of here."

Tori was the first on to see them and pointed them out to Sam.

"Look there they are!"

Sam looked over and let out a gasp.

"Hang on!" Sam yelled as she ran forward.

"We'll get you down!" Tori yelled as well as she followed Sam.

Both girls stopped a few feet away from the Brothers.

"Ninja Beams!"

They fired a few blasts at what was holding them before they Brothers fall to the floor.

"Guys!" Tori yelled.

"Come on!" Sam cried out as she rushed to Hunter's side. "Hunter wake up!"

Hunter looked up at her feeling a bit weak.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Blake?" Tori asked, "are you alright?"

Both girls helped up the boys to their feet.

"Yeah," Blake answered, "I think so."

There was quack and all four almost fall over.

"_Guys get out of there_!" they heard Shane yelled.

"You got to open his mouth!" Sam told the Red Ranger.

Both Tori and Sam helped Blake and Hunter back to the Thunder Tsunami Cycles and then helped them on.

"_I'm try_," Shane told her before he opened Isaac's mouth. "_Go_!"

Both Sam and Tori took off out of the creature's belly.

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

When they landed they all got off the bikes just as Cam came to help.

"Your welcome."

"Alright," Hunter said as he looked at his Brother. "It's our turn."

"Not without us," Sam told them.

"Right," Tori agreed before she jumped up into her Zord.

"White Tiger Zord Online!"

Thunder Rangers jumped up into their Zords that they at once turned into the Thunder MegaZord. Sam was right behind the Brothers only her Zord remained in it's Tiger Mode.

"Check this out," Cam told them as four power disks appeared.

"Sweet."

"Alright."

"Right on."

"Power Disks locked and dropped."

Four Power Spheres appeared and what was inside came together to form a bird.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"The Ninja Firebird," Cam answered, "it well enable us to form one MegaZord."

"Awesome."

"Initiating Hurricane MegaZord," Cam said.

All four Zords came together as one and they were all inside one big cockpit.

"Hurricane MegaZord!" they all yelled.

Isaac once again activated the nightmare collars on the four Rangers.

"I'm losing it!" Tori yelled.

"No!" Sam shouted.

"Ah, I'm falling!" Dustin yelled.

"Believe in yourselves," Shane told them.

"I'm trying," Dustin replied.

"Where's Zordan when you need him?" Sam asked making the others to look at her. "You guys need to review your Ranger History."

They started to attack Isaac with Cam's Zord's blade sending flying backwards, but he just landed on his feet. Isaac shot at them with a blue laser, but thanks to Cam's quick thinking a shield appeared and blocked the attack as well as fired it back at him.

"Let's show him some real power," Hunter suggested.

"Typhoon Power!"

The blade of the Samurai Chopper spun around creating a typhoon that destroyed Isaac as well as the Nightmare collars. The rangers all cheered before Sam jumped out of the Zord and head over to the twins and Yukie.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked as she appeared at their side.

Yukie was crying as she held onto Rita who rubbed smooth circles on her back before looking at Sam.

"Yeah," she answered.

"That's good," Sam breathed.

"Hey!" Shane yelled out.

"Whitey!" Dustin called.

Sam growled as she turned towards Dustin.

"Your toast Yellow boy!" Sam yelled.

Dustin at once took off with Sam right behind as the others laughed along with Rita and Reina. Yukie looked up and gave a giggle as she watched Sam chase the Yellow Ranger around.

...My Line...

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver and D.J. Scales owns the Chan twins and Yukie._**

___Special thanks goes to__the guest _**Lizzy, Jonny,** **Taeniaea,** and** MintyMintMint **_for reviewing and_ **Crescent Soul **_for_ _adding my "Snow Storm! Ranger Form!" to her favorites and _**bluephoenix65069**_ for adding me to her favorite and alert it means alot guys. Once again thanks. I would really to thank Lizzy for her idea on Sam's fear it was a really good idea._


	20. General Deception, Part 1!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Outside of Storm Changers!

Sam stood next to Tori's van as she helped the boys load their things into the back. The White Ranger looked at the stuff with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you guys were only going camping for two days," Sam told them, "this is enough gear for the whole city."

"What?" Hunter asked, "it's only the necessities."

"A TV?" Tori asked as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"How else are we going to watch super cross tomorrow?" Dustin asked.

"Your not suppose to watch the super cross Dustin," Tori answered as she closed the back of the van.

"That's why it's called roughing it," Sam finished as she and Tori walked to the front of the van.

"Yeah well," Shane started as he walked out of Storm Chargers. "If a man is suppose to rough it then why did he invent portable generators?"

"Just get in the van before I change my mind," Tori told them.

"Thanks for giving us a ride," Blake thanked as he got in after Sam.

"No Problem," Tori told him, "I wouldn't miss seeing you guys in the wild for the world plus this way I know how to find you if things go horribly wrong."

"Come on?" Blake asked as Sam giggled, "we're highly trained Ninjas." He looked back at the others. "What could happen?"

"You know," Sam spoked up, "you properly just jinked it Blake."

Tori giggled as Blake gave Sam a glared who just gave him a smile and a peace sign.

Mountains!

"Have you guys ever wonder why the sky's blue and not...like you know see through?" Dustin asked.

"No," Sam and Tori answered as the others frowned.

"Not me," Hunter also answered.

"Well, I mean it's just air right?" Dustin asked, "it should be see through." Dustin looked at Shane. "Do you have wonder about that?"

"Uh, Dustin," Shane said with a smile as he looked the Yellow Ranger. "I'm the air guy. You know, Power of Air. You worry about the dirty and figure out why dirty's brown."

They all laughed as the girls shared a look with smiles as they drove along the Mountain road. It wasn't long till they saw a young girl step onto the road waving at them yelling for help.

"Uh-oh," Tori said, "this does not look good."

"The last time we stopped at the side of the road our school got sucked into space," Dustin told her.

Sam let out a sigh as Tori didn't listen to him and pulled over any ways.

"Help us?" the girl asked as Tori pulled the van to a stop. "Thank you."

They all got out and walked over to the young girl.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked

"It's my friend," the girl answered, "we need help. Do you guys have a robe?"

"You guys don't happen to have packed one with the CD player and the laptop did you?" Sam asked.

"As a matter of fact I did," Shane answered before he looked at Hunter. "Let's go." Both him and Hunter ran to the back of the van to get the robe. "Got it!"

They all rushed over to where there were people all wearing back packs.

"We were abseiling and her robe accidentally broke," the girl told them, "she's stuck."

They all looked over the side of the cliff though Sam got a dizzy spell just looking down.

"Man."

"Help me!" an other girl cried.

"Hold on!" Shane yelled, "we're going to get you out of there!"

Sam let out a sigh as she looked at Shane.

"Lower me down," she told him, "I'm the lightest."

"Good idea," Shane agreed.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked, "I mean, after all you are afraid of heights. I am the second lightest here."

"I'm sure," Sam answered, "and I am lighter then you are Blake."

The boys and Sam moved to the side where they could talk.

"Alright," Shane started to speak. "we should be able to bail and go into Ranger mode if things get to ugly."

"Reading your mind bro," Hunter agreed.

They quickly tied the robe around a rock before they helped Sam get into an abseiling gear.

"Ok, we're good," Dustin told them.

"Hurry!"

"Check," Shane said.

Sam moved down the cliff towards the girl quickly before she ended up next to the girl.

"Your doing great," Sam told her, "don't worry I'm going to get you out of here. Hey, you ok?" Just then the girl end up turning into a Kelzak making Sam jumped away from it. "Whoa!"

Up on the cliff Shane noticed that the robe was slipping.

"It's slipping!" Shane yelled to the others.

Tori rushed over to the cliff's edge and looked down.

"Sam!" she called, "is she ok?"

"She's fine," the girl next to Dustin and Hunter said making the Rangers look to her confused

To their shock she turned into a Kelzak Fury before she pushed the two boys towards Shane and Tori as the other people turned into Kelzak Furies..

"I so did not see that one coming," Tori told them as they all got into their fighting stance.

"That's what I was hopping," Zurgane told them as he appeared. "Attack!"

They all rushed in and started to fight and Hunter as the one to notice that the robes where moving so he rushed to the edge where he saw Sam fighting another Kelzak Fury.

"Sam!" he called.

Sam in the mean time was trying to hold off the Kelzak as much as she could as it put strain against the robe, but the Kelzak striked again and the robe snapped. Hunter's eyes widen as Sam went falling towards the ground below.

"NO!" he yelled.

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

Sam at once morphed into her ranger form before she could hit the ground. She flipped over and landed on her feet making Hunter sigh in relief as she looked up at him.

"Close one," she mumbled as she looked up with a glare at the Kelzak. "It's go time!"

Sam Ninja Streaked up the cliff and on her way up she slashed the Kelzak Fury that she had been fighting before the fall. Sam landed in front of the others and the others looked relieved that she was alright.

"Are you guys ok?" she asked.

"Never better," Shane answered, "I think it's time we cleaned up theses clowns. Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Hunter and Blake's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

They all had their Ninja Weapons or in Sam's case Saba out.

"Attack!" Zurgane ordered.

Sam went after Zurgane and a fight between them started as the others took on the Kelzaks Furies. Zurgane kicked Sam away from him and back into the group of Kelzaks who at once start to attack.

"I call to the beast inside! Unleash the Dragon!" Sam gathered up a white and icy blue aura before a dragon appeared from her and took out quite a few of the Kelzak Furies before she held up Saba towards the rest of them. "Energy Blast!"

The Kelzak that Sam was facing all fall to the ground injuried before she noticed Shane lock swords with Zurgane, but he was just pushed off.

"You want to play rough?" Shane asked, "Battlizer!" The armor of the Battlizer appeared before Shane went into flight mode. "Battlizer Lasers Engaged! Fire!"

He had no problem taking out the Kelzaks. Tori, Blake, and Sam stood together waiting for the other boys to show up.

"Alright Sensei," Shane's voice sounded as he walked into view of the two girls. "What ever you think is best." Shane looked at the two girls just as Dustin and Hunter walked into view with the robe. "Well, he told us there's nothing we can do back there that we can't do here."

"Cool," Dustin told him as he stopped at his side. "So we camp?"

"We camp," Shane answered.

The four boys cheered making Sam to roll her eyes at them as she shook her head.

"I still don't know how you guys can call it camping," Sam told them.

"Sam, don't say anything till you experience it," Blake told her as she got into the van.

"I'm not experiencing anything," Sam stated, "I'm here to keep Tori company as she drops you boys off and then we're out of there."

The boys cheered as they all got in before Tori took off down the road.

Camping Grounds!

Sam and Tori unloaded the van as the guys put up the tents. Both Sam and Tori shut the van's door after getting the of the stuff.

"This is the last of it," Tori told them as she sat down the last of the boys begs.

The two girls turned around to look at the boys to see that they were not actually camping at all.

"Here' the TV guys," Shane called as he walked up with a TV

"You've got to be kidding?" Tori asked.

"Now this is the life," Shane told the two girls after he put the TV down.

"This isn't camping," Tori told them, "this is a resort." Sam looked around making it look like she was looking for some one. "All you need is a water slide."

"Now that would be cool," Dustin told her.

"Yeah," Blake agreed as Dustin turned on the TV.

Shane was the only one to notice that Sam was looking she was excepting some one to appear out of no where.

"Sam what's up?" he asked, "you seem like you think some one just going to pop up out of no where."

This got everyone's attention to turned to dark haired girl.

"If my Uncle Cole saw this..." Sam trailed off as she shivered.

"That'll be a bad thing?" Hunter asked.

"Yes it would," Sam answered, "my Uncle Cole is the Red Ranger of the Wild Force Power Ranger Team and there for is protective of nature and thinks that camp should be roughing it. If he saw this then all hell well break lose."

"Huh?"

"His bit is worse then his roar," Sam stated.

"His Zords a Tiger?" Blake asked.

"Let me put it this way," Sam answered as she looked at them. "He and Dustin share a Zord Type."

"A Loin Zord?" Shane asked confused.

"Bingo Shane," Sam answered, "it's call the Red Lion Zord or better known as the King of the Jungle."

"Oh," Hunter flinched.

"Though Hunter should be more glade he's not here," Sam added.

"Why?" Tori asked though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"He thinks of me as his little Dragon," Sam answered, "so unlike the others he'll not only threaten Hunter, but give him a taste of the pain that well come if he hurt me. He's worse then my Dad."

This time everyone flinched in union Hunter not waiting to think about looked at the others.

"Hey, anyone want to order pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm in," Blake agreed, "but none of that pineapple stuff, huh."

"Fine," Hunter sighed before he picked up the cell phone. "Uh, no signal. Looks like we're having hamburgers." "

Where's the fridge?"

"I think you guys are missing the point," Sam told them.

"The point is to have fun," Blake stated, "sure you two don't won't to stay?"

"Thanks, but we've got to get back," Tori told them, "Cam needs some help in Ninja Ops."

"And I promise my Dad that I'll visit and my Aunt Kat well be there," Sam added before she and Tori walked away and back to the van.

"Oh," Tori turned around to look at the boys. "But I'll be back the day after tomorrow. Bye."

Sam blow a kiss to Hunter who winked at her before she got into the van.

"See you, Tor, Sam," Shane and Hunter said as they waved.

Tori got into the van and both her and Sam buckled up before the Blue Ranger started it up only to get stuck.

"Oh great," Tori said as she looked out her window before looking back at the guys through Sam's window. "Guys." The boys all looked at her. "I can get a little help?" Tori gave them a sheepish smile before they all got behind the van. "On the count of three. 1 2...3!"

Tori hit the gas as the boys pushed from behind getting covered in mud before the van jerked forward and the boys fall into the mud.

"Tori!" Sam shouted making the blond next to her spun around just as the van collided with the generator.

Sam snirked as the TV and other things that need electricity shut off just as the boys appeared in front of the window in mud which turned her snirks into a full blown laugh.

"Ops," Tori said as she gave the boys another sheepish smile while shrugging.

Both Sam and Tori sat by the stream waiting for the boys to return from cleaning up though every now and then Sam would giggle making Tori to roll her eyes at her fellow Ranger.

"Oh man," Dustin's voice sounded from behind them making the two girls look over at them. "I haven't had that much mud in my eyes since the tear-offs last week."

"You guys," Tori said as she stood up, "I'm so sorry about your generator."

"Ah, it's not your fault," Blake told her, "things happen."

Sam was once again over come by giggles making the boys glare at her and Tori to roll her eyes again.

"How was the shower?" Sam asked after she stopped giggling.

"Uh, you could say it was refreshing," Shane answered.

"But cold would be more accurate," Hunter added.

"I wished I had a camera," Sam giggled.

The boys once again glared at the White Ranger though Tori giggled this time as well.

"Well, I know this doesn't exactly make it up to you, but your burgers are the grill and your sodas are cooling in the stream," Tori told them.

"Sounds good to me," Blake said as he walked over to lift the lid of the grill. "Your forgiven."

Tori smiled at him as he smile at her making Sam to roll her eyes at them before catching Hunter's eyes. It was then that they noticed a flash which confused them.

"Come on," Shane stated before they took off.

It wasn't long till they came up on Shimazu and Vexacus much to the rangers' annoyances and Sam's rage.

"I thought I smelled garbage," Hunter growled.

"We'll see who get's trashed," Vexacus told them as he and Shimazu laughed.

"Hey, no offence, but you two don't look like the outdoor types," Shane told them.

"We're not," Vexacus agreed, "we just came to watch your ultimate demise."

"You mean cause our ultimate demise?" Tori asked.

"Ok," Vexacus answered as he thought about it. "I like your way better."

Vexacus attacked though they were able to dodge them before regrouping.

"Next time Tori," Sam said as she looked at the blond. "Don't and I mean, don't correct him."

"Oh man," Shane groaned, "just when you thought you had the day off." He then looked at his Team. "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!" "Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They begin their morphing sequence by sending the disk on their morpher spinning or in Hunter and Blake's case up before they were all in the middle of some kind of storm. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Ninja Ranger Power!"

Sam teamed up with Hunter and Blake as they took on Shimazu while Tori teamed up with Shane and Dustin as they took on Vexacus. Blake attacked Shimazu with his Navy Antlers, but the clown just laughed at him.

"Not this time," Shimazu told Blake before he punched the Navy ranger.

When Blake hit the ground Sam and Hunter went to stand in front of him.

"Thunder Staff! Tornado Star!"

"White Tiger Sabre! Energy Blast!"

"Try this?" Hunter asked they both attacked with their weapons.

The clown laughed again before vanishing.

"What?"

"Where he go?"

"Wish I knew."

Just then they looked over to see a giant head coming at them.

"I'm so close to victory that I can almost taste it," Shimazu said as the three rangers dodged.

He then shot lasers at them from his eyes that knocked them down to the ground.

"We're getting licked," Hunter said in disbelief.

The rangers all regrouped together to face the two aliens.

"Seems you have meet your match," Shimazu told them.

They all backed up as Shimazu and Vexacus moved forward towards them.

"You are finished rangers," Vexacus told them as he folded his arms across his chest.

Just then green blast hit Shimazu and Vexacus making them back off for a bit before Cam jumped in front of the others.

"Cam!" Tori shouted in joy. "You came!"

"I picked up on something on the radar heading this way," Cam told them.

They all ran up to him shocked with the news.

"What?" Shane asked as he made the Green Ranger look at him. "Worse then theses super freaks?"

"Yeah way worse," Cam answered as he removed Shane's hands.

"Hey!" Vexacus called out to them. "Rangers! No bodies worse then we are."

"I have to agree," Shimazu added.

"No one masses up my weekend!" Hunter growled.

"Snow Thunder Storm Cannon!" the Rangers shouted as they combined their weapons. "Ready? Fire!"

Shimazu and Vexacus sent the blast right back at them knocking them all to the ground.

"This is to easy," Shimazu stated.

"Be prepare to be destroyed," Zurgane's voice sounded.

"Zurgane," Cam stated.

"Oh not again," Shane groaned.

"Fight me if you dare," they heard Zurgane challenged.

"Have you have enough failures for one day?" Shimazu asked.

"Your on Zurgane!" Shane called.

"Yeah," the others called.

They all jumped up to their Zords as they appeared.

"Let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

The Wind Ranger combined their Zords to get their Wind MegaZord as the Thunder Rangers combined their own Zords to get their Thunder MegaZord.

"Activating White Tiger Zord Warrior Mode!"

Sam's Zord turned into it's Warrior mode at the same time as Cam's Zord changed into it's MegaZord mode.

"I'm waiting," Zurgane told them.

The Wind MegaZord walked forward to attack first.

"We haven't used this one in a while," Tori said, "Power Disk! Locked and dropped!" "Star Blazer!" the Wind Rangers said together.

The Star like weapon attacked Zurgane and gave him a bit of a shock.

"That got him," Tori stated just before the Thunder MegaZord walked in front of them.

"This one's mine," Hunter told them, "locked and dropped!"

Cam and Sam both looked at each other having a funny feeling that something was up.

"Sting Blaster!"

They fired the blaster, but Zurgane counter them making Cam step up to the plate.

"I've got one for ya," Cam told him, "locked and dropped!"

Sam raised an eyebrow as she once again got that feeling that something wasn't right as Cam's weapon was deflected. Sam then stepped up to the plate ready to get him.

"Try this one on for size Zurgane?" she asked as she held up a Power Disk. "Power Disk!" Sam turned to the consul next to her. "Locked and dropped!" A white with icy blue design sphere appeared in between Sam's Zord's hands before it opened to reveal a white and icy blue bow. "Snow Tiger Bow!"

Sam fired an ice arrow at Zurgane, but he just deflected it making the arrow hit the Thunder MegaZord instead.

"Hunter!" Sam called.

"Blake!" Tori followed.

"We're ok girls," Hunter told them.

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

"Don't apologized Sam," Blake scolded, "it's not your fault."

"If it's any ones fault it's Zurgane's," Hunter added.

Sam giggled, but she still felt bad about her arrow hitting their Zord. They all lined up again facing Zurgane.

"Now it's my turn," Zurgane told them before his Zord thrust out his arms at them.

The blast sent all four Zords to the ground and hard making a bit of an Earthquake.

"My victory is at hand," Sam heard Zurgane say before he laughed.

...My Line...

**_Disclaimer-I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver and D.J. Scales owns the Chan twins and Yukie._**

___Special thanks goes to__the guest _**brankel1, RHatch89, Kenn Faith Dawn, **and **Taeniaea **_for reviewing. I__t means alot guys. Once again thanks. _


	21. General Deception, Part 2!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Recap!

"Hunter!" Sam called.

"Blake!" Tori followed.

"We're ok girls," Hunter told them.

"Sorry," Sam apologized.

"Don't apologized Sam," Blake scolded, "it's not your fault."

"If it's anyone's fault it's Zurgane's," Hunter added.

Sam giggled, but she still felt bad about her arrow hitting their Zord. They all lined up again facing Zurgane.

"Now it's my turn," Zurgane told them before his Zord thrust out his arms at them.

The blast sent all four Zords to the ground and hard making a bit of an Earthquake.

"My victory is at hand," Sam heard Zurgane say before he laughed.

QS-Zurgane stood looking at them as the four Megazords as he laughed before he moved in to attack the Wind Rangers, but both Sam and Cam were on their feet again and as Cam blocked Zurgane's attack on their friends Sam delivered a kick to him pushing his Zord away from them.

"What?"

"Whoa!" Shane said once the Storm Megazord was standing. "Where did you get that mood Cam?"

"I am the one in charge of upgrades remember," Cam answered.

"Sweet," Shane told him.

Sam smiled before both her and Cam looked over at Zurgane who went to attack them, but the Thunder Rangers used their cannons to block his attack before they punched him making the Zord back off.

"Are you guys ready to finish this?" Hunter asked.

The Wind MegaZord stepped forward.

"Let's do it," Shane answered.

"Yeah!"

Sam, Hunter, Shane, and Cam all placed the Power Disk the slots next to them.

"Locked and dropped!"

The four Power Spheres appeared and opened up before the Firebird was created and they created the Hurricane MegaZord. They activated the Typhoon and were able to destroy Zurgane's Zord again though he was able to escape.

"Good going guys," Tori told them.

"No more Zurgane," Shane cheered.

"Don't be so sure," Cam told him, "Zurgane's smart."

"But we trashed his Zord," Hunter said as he turned to the Green Ranger.

"Even if he got out," Dustin started from the front. "He got nothing."

"Something just doesn't feel right," Cam told him, "it was just too easy."

"You call that easy?" Blake asked.

"Guys I have to agree with Cam," Sam spoke up from next to Hunter making the others to look at her. "I kept getting a weird feeling throughout the fight that Zurgane is up to something."

Cam smiled under his helmet at the White Ranger cause she's the one who understands him and his geek talk and because of the fact that she has the uncanny ability to being right.

"Go back to your campsite;" Cam told the boys, "I've got something to check on."

"We'll go with you," Sam and Tori said at once.

"We're over the whole camping thing," Tori finished as she looked at the Green Ranger.

"Let us know if you find anything out," Shane told him.

"I well," Cam agreed, "keep your eyes open out there."

"Don't worry," Shane agreed.

Sam, Cam, and Tori all got into the Samurai Star Zord and took off for Ninja Ops and once there Sam told the two to call her if anything happens cause she was heading over to Reefside before leaving.

Reefside-Oliver Household!

When Sam pulled up in front of her home in Reefside she saw a black jeep and a pink convertible in front causing a smile to appear before she turned off her car and hopped out. When Sam walked inside the house she was tackled into a hug by a blond haired woman who wore a pink blouse and skinny blue jeans.

"Aunt Kat?" Sam asked.

The woman pulled back and smiled at Sam who returned the smile with one of her own.

"My, you have grown Sammy," Kat told her.

Sam giggled and nodded just as Tommy walked out of the Kitchen making Sam to look at him.

"Please tell me that Dad didn't try and cook again?" Sam asked as she looked at Kat.

"Don't worry," Kat laughed, "I made sure to keep him away from the stove."

"Good," Sam said as she nodded before her morpher beeped.

"_Guys this is Cam_," Cam's voice sounded, "_sorry to tell you this, but we got another emergency on our hands_."

"Roger that," Sam said before looking at her Aunt and Father. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Kat told her.

"Just go and be careful," Tommy told her.

"And may the power protect you," Kat added

"Right," Sam agreed before she ran out of the house. "Snow Storm! Ranger Form! HA!" Sam begin her morphing sequence by sending the disk on her morpher spinning before she is in the middle of a snow storm. Her ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by her white with icy blue accents Ranger Uniform. The visor on her helmet snaps shot before the snow storm disappears and she is then standing on a flat surface of ice with a blizzard in the back ground as she placed her right hand over her chest with a closed fist, but only her pointing and middle finger where in a ninja hand sign while her left hand was placed on her hip. "Power of Snow!" Kat and Tommy stood on the pouch watching. "White Tiger Zord Online!"

When the White Tiger Zord appeared Sam Ninja Streaked into the cockpit before taking off back to Blue Bay Harbor.

Forest!

The Hurricane Megazord appeared in front of Zurgane and his new Zord making Sam gasp at the sight.

"What's the deal?" she asked.

"I'm back and you're through," they heard Zurgane growled.

"Zurgane!" Cam stated, "Sam and I knew it."

The Megazord charged forward at the same time as Zurgane.

"Let's take him out," Shane told them.

They aimed a punch at Zurgane; however, he deflected it they then aimed a kick that Zurgane countered with his own. They took their sword and went to strike him, but nothing happened to Zurgane's Zord as the attack didn't leave a scratch on them.

"What's the matter Rangers?" Zurgane asked, "you aren't' surprised are you?"

Zurgane launched an attack of his own, but the Rangers' MegaZord jumped up at the last minute and then launched an attack of their own, however Zurgane just deflected it again.

"I have another surprise for you," Zurgane told them, "Power Disk. Locked and dropped."

Sam gasped when a Power Sphere appeared from Zurgane's Zord.

"No way."

"It's a Power Sphere!"

"What a poser."

"I knew it."

"This is brutal."

"Totally brutal."

"This is bad."

"That's right," Zurgane said, "a Power Sphere cloned from your own technology. It's your move."

Sam growled under her breath making the others to look over at her before their attention went back to Zurgane.

"You can't use our powers against!" Shane yelled.

"We'll just see about that," Zurgane told him.

The others gasped when from the Power Sphere came a sword. As Zurgane went to attack Cam put up their force field, but the attack was able to break it and send them back a bit.

"Whoa," Shane cried, "hang on guys!"

Zurgane once again attacked and the Megazord was knocked to ground cause the rangers to end lying on their consul.

"Is everyone alright?" Tori asked as she sat up.

Sam looked just in time to see Zurgane getting ready to attack them for the last when she pulled out the Lighting Rift Blaster that Cam had handed to her.

"Mammoth Zord Online!" she said before she began to play.

A tune came from the Lighting Rift Blaster and the just before Zurgane attacked them a ball hit his Zord making it off balance a bit before the rangers punched him away from their Megazord by using the Zords fist.

"Never send an Elephant to do an aliens job," Zurgane told them before he attacked the Mammoth Zord.

The Mammoth Zord stopped moving when he attacked it making the rangers gasp.

"Oh no!" "He immobilized it," Cam stated.

"I don't believe it," Shane added just as Zurgane turned to face them. "Let's put a new spin on this thing."

The star in front of the Megazord started to spin quickly for their Tornado attack.

"Sorry, but not this time," Zurgane told them, "better up."

Zurgane deflected the Tornado and the rangers cried out.

"_Rangers, come back to Ninja Ops at once_," Sensei told them, "U_se the Ninja Firebird to cloak your retreat_."

"Aw, man!" Shane said as he hit the console in frustration. "On our way Sensei."

They all did as they were told and used the Ninja Firebird to hide their retreat as they headed back to Ninja Ops.

Ninja Ops!

They all stood around Cam and the Mainframe watching as Zurgane attacked the city.

"He's using our powers to attack the city," Shane pointed out.

"We've got to get back out there," Hunter added in.

"I need more time before the Zords well be ready to battle again," Cam told them.

"How are we going to fight that thing without the Zords?" Tori asked.

Sam watched as Sensei jumped onto Dustin head before he jumped onto the desk top.

"Thank Rangers?" Sensei asked, "What other resources are at your disposal?"

"What about the gliders?" Dustin asked.

"And the Tsunami Cycles," Blake added in.

"Excellent thinking," Sensei told them, "individually your weapons well be over powered, but together your resources well be significant."

"Alright guys," Shane said looking at them all, "follow my lead. Maybe we can draw him out of that thing."

"Right behind you," Tori told him.

"I'll bring the Zords when their repaired," Cam told them.

They all Ninja Streaked out of Ninja Ops for the fight.

Blue Bay Harbor!

Blake, Sam, and Hunter where on their Tsunami Cycles while Shane, Tori, and Dustin where in the air on their gliders.

"Hey, Zurgane!" Shane called as the Zord came into view. "Are you gonna hide in that thing all day?"

"Yeah," Tori agreed, "come out and fight us!"

"Or are you too scared?" Hunter asked.

They all attacked him at the same time trying to draw him out of his Zord.

"Look?" Dustin asked, "No Zords."

"Come out and fight against us!" Tori added.

"That is if you can!" Sam finished.

"Enough of this foolishness," Zurgane said before he jumped from his Zord attacking the Wind Rangers making them fall towards the ground. The Rangers all meet up together as Zurgane landed in front of them. "I'll fight you on my own."

"Go time!" Shane told them before they all raced in for an attack.

Hunter and Blake where the first to attack with their Thunder Staffs, but Zurgane blocked and then attacked before Sam came in with Saba drawn. Both Zurgane and Sam locked swords.

"You're a pain White Ranger," Zurgane told her, "with that sabre and Zord of yours."

"Good," Sam stated, "it means I'm doing my job right."

Zurgane growled before he was able to push Sam off and attacked her sending you to the ground next to the Thunder Rangers.

"Sam!" Tori called before Shane, Dustin, and her attacked Zurgane.

When Zurgane sent the Wind Ranger to the ground again she got to her feet, but it was then that she noticed Rita, Reina, and Yukie not to far off and it seemed that Zurgane noticed them as well.

"Prefect," Zurgane growled before he moved towards them.

"NO!" Sam yelled out as she ran forward. "RITA! REINA! YUKIE!"

All three girls looked over to see Zurgane running at them ready to strike. Rita started to gather up a scarlet aura at the same time as Reina started to gather up a sapphire aura while Sam gathered up a white and icy blue aura.

"I call upon the beast inside! Unleash the Dragon!"

"Call to the beast inside! Release the Eagle!"

"I call to the beast inside! Free the Owl!"

An Eagle, Owl, and Dragon appeared from Rita, Reina, and Sam before they went to attack Zurgane, but he was able to send the all three Sam who hit the ground hard when three Animal Spirits hit her, however, she bought the Wind Rangers enough time to combine their weapons.

"Storm Striker!" they yelled as they aimed it at Zurgane.

"Ready?" Dustin asked.

"Fire!" they all yelled as Dustin pulled the trigger.

A 100 ton metal ball appeared in the air, but Zurgane was able to cut right through it much their shock.

"What?" Dustin asked.

They all regrouped again.

"No way!" Hunter yelled in shock.

"There's more," Zurgane told them before he throw his sword up into the air and then he blasted the rangers.

They all hit the ground and hard as Zurgane got his sword and laughed at them.

"Cam!" Shane said into his Morpher. "We're running out of options!"

"Got it," Cam told them, "I'm on my way and I'm bringing some back up." Sam smiled at the news. "Sam go ahead and call froth your Zord."

"Right," she agreed before she raised Saba into the air. "White Tiger Zord Online!"

Sam smiled as the White Tiger Zord, the Wind Zords, and the Thunder Zords appeared causing the others to cheer as Rita, Reina, and Yukie watched from somewhere safe.

"If that's the way you want it," Zurgane told them, "to the Zords!" He jumped back into his own. "I'm back in the settle and I'm ready to ride."

All six rangers stood up.

"It's on now," Shane told him.

They all Ninja Streaked into their Zords. The Wind Rangers created the Storm Megazord as the Thunder Rangers created the Thunder MegaZord while Sam turned her Tiger Zord into its Warrior Mode. The three of them faced Zurgane before they went into attack him together. Zurgane attacked the Thunder Rangers' Megazord first though the aftershock and it the Tiger Warrior Mode and Storm Megazord. When Zurgane went in for another attack a blast hit him making them all to turn and saw Cam as the Samurai Star transform into its Megazord version.

"Time to call out the Hurricane," Shane told them.

"You got it."

"Yeah."

"Right behind ya." "Locked and dropped."

With the Firebird they created the Hurricane Megazord.

"Give it your best shot," Zurgane told them.

They faced each other with their swords.

"Charge!" Shane called as they made the first move.

They moved in to attack, but Zurgane seemed to be quicker than them and was able to attack them sending them back a bit.

"Full power!"

They went to attack, but Zurgane's Zord vanished from view which confused them. They turned around just in time as Zurgane attacked them again sending them back again. He attacked for what felt like the 100th time, but they remained standing.

"It's over for you," Zurgane told them.

"Not even close," Cam stated as he brought out the Lighting Rift Blaster. "Mammoth Zord let's rock!"

Cam strummed the guitar which called out the Mammoth Zord. The MegaZord turned around so the rangers could see.

"Good job."

"Awesome!" "Let's go for it."

Zurgane went to attack the Mammoth Zord, but the attack did nothing to the Zord. The Rangers combined their powers with the Mammoth Zord.

"Give up!" Zurgane told them.

"Never!"

The Mammoth Zord moved in for a final attack and the Rangers used their power spheres.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Ready."

"FIRE!" They attacked with full force which destroyed Zurgane's Zord and the ranger cheered with Victory.

Campsite!

Tori pulled up in her van with Cam and Sam setting next to her.

"Here we are," she told Cam.

All three of them got of the van before walking towards the campsite.

"I can't believe these guys still want to go camping after all of this," Tori told them, "I just want to go to sleep."

"Me, too," Cam agreed as Sam nodded her head. "I just didn't want them thinking that I was...well...lame."

"Me, too," Tori told them making them smile.

Sam, Tori, and Cam stopped walking when they saw that Shane, Hunter, Dustin, and Blake where all asleep making them laugh at the guys.

"I bet Zurgane is in worse shape than them," Cam told the girls.

"No doubt," they agreed.

...My Line...

_**Disclaimer-I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver and D.J. Scales owns the Chan twins and Yukie.**_

_Special thanks goes to _**D.J. Scales, RedPhoniexRanger96, **_and_** brankel1 **_for reviewing. Once again thanks._


	22. A Gem of a Day!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Ninja Ops!

"After we found the sword," Cam was explaining to the others at Ninja Ops. "I've located the satellite picture of the area."

"It's true rangers," Sensei told them as he turned around to look at the other six. "Vexacus as destroyed Zurgane."

"Not that I'm going to miss Zurgane, but why would Vexacus do that?" Tori asked.

"It would appear that there is a power struggle in Lothor's lair," Sensei answered.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dustin asked, "maybe they'll keep fighting each other till no one's left."

Dustin cackled though the others look worried.

"That is possible Dustin," Sensei agreed, "but I suspect that Lothor has an even more sinister plot in mind."

"What do we do next?" Shane asked.

"The time has come to face the enemy proactively," Sensei answered, "we must reinforced our ranks by rescuing all the captured Ninjas, We must find a way to get onto Lothor's ship."

"That's not going to be easy," Blake told Sensei, "trust us."

"Lothor's ship is protected by a powerful energy field," Cam explained, "without some way to break through we'll never get in."

"Leave that to me," Hunter suddenly spoked up.

Tori and Sam shared a look in confusion before looking back to watch Hunter leave.

About an hour after Hunter left the mainframe beeped before Cam brought up a video that should Hunter fighting off a bird like creature.

"We've got trouble," Cam told them.

Both Sam and Tori gathered around Cam to look at the fight.

"It's Hunter," Tori stated as the others joined.

"I swear that boy's a trouble magnet," Sam sighed.

"And my favorite fish," Shane added.

"I thought you didn't like sushi," Dustin told him.

"Forget the fish jokes," Blake stated, "check out big bird."

"This is weird the radiation I was tracking earlier is back," Cam told them.

"We better get out there," Tori told them.

They all nodded in agreement before getting in a line.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Samurai Storm!"

"Snow Storm!"

"Ranger Form! Ha!"

They were all in the middle of some kind of storm though Cam was kneeling in some kind of dojo. Their ninja gear soon breaks away and is then replaced by their Ranger Uniform. The visor on their helmet snaps shot before the storm disappears and their all then standing on some kind of surface with something else in the back ground as they got into their stance.

"Ranger Storm Power!"

Quarry!

Sam and the others rode in on their Tsunami Cycles though Cam rode on the back of Shane's who had blasted the bird like creature away from Hunter. They all rode up to Hunter who stood up before they came to a stop and Cam jumped off of Shane's Tsunami Cycle.

"Guys."

"Are you ok?" Cam asked Hunter.

"Yeah," Hunter answered.

They all looked over at Vexacus and the bird creature when all of a sudden Motodrone and Kelzaks appeared.

"Miss me?" Motodrone asked.

"This is my battle," Vexacus told him.

"Attack!" Motodrone ordered not at all listening to his 'ally'.

The Kelzaks did as ordered to and all of the rangers went in for an attack against them. Sam leaped over some Kelzaks as she opened fired on another group of them before she turned a bit in her set and used Saba to attack the group she had jumped over. She landed on the ground, skid to a halt, and got off with Saba in hand before she started to attack more Kelzaks. As Sam was fighting a group of Kelzaks she noticed that Vexacus and the bird brain attacked Hunter who had used his Glider bike and sent him crushing to the ground.

"Hunter!" both Sam and Blake yelled, "no!"

Sam pushed away from the Kelzaks she was fighting before she and Blake ran over to where Hunter and crushed. When they got there they saw that the glider bike was damaged and that Hunter was laying on the ground. They rushed over to him concerned.

"Hunter?" Blake asked as he and Sam helped Hunter set up who groaned in pain.

"I'm ok," Hunter told them.

Vexacus and the bird brain looked at Motodrone and his group of Kelzaks.

"I didn't ask for back up," the shark told the boy.

"We well leave you this time," Motodrone stated, "but beware I'm watching you."

The others looked confused as Motodrone and the Kelzaks vanished from sight. Vexacus turned to the bird creature next to him.

"Return to the ship," he told it, "I'll handle this on my own."

By the time that bird left Sam, Hunter, and Blake had regrouped with the others facing Vexacus.

"Any last words?" he asked them.

"Hey," Cam answered, "super Samurai mode!"

"I'm pulling the strings now," Vexacus said as he pointed his hands at them when out of nowhere strings attached to them and lifted them up into the air. "Danced."

All of the rangers ended up hitting each other before Vexacus let them dropped to the ground though Cam was the first to stand up.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Vexacus once again used the strings to bring close to him before he throw him on the ground.

"I'm just having some fun," the Shark answered.

"Give him back!" Shane ordered as they all stood up and regrouped.

"Sure," Vexacus agreed before he tossed Cam back to them. "I'll take you all on."

Vexacus pulled out his sword as the others took out their Ninja Swords, Thunder Staffs, or Samurai Sabre. Sam stood back gathering up her white and icy blue aura waiting for the right chance to attack as she held her Ice Bow and Saba in her hands ready.

"Ninja Shadow Battle!" Shane called.

Even with the Ninja Shadow Battle Vexacus was able to knock them to the ground. When they regrouped Sam had moved in front of them.

"Sam?" Hunter asked when he took in her white and icy blue aura.

"Combined with the Spirit of the Dragon!" Sam yelled as the others all looked at her. "Ice Bow! Charging up and...FIRE!"

The Dragon that Rangers had seen before appeared once Sam fired Saba from her bow and the dragon wrapped around the sabre, but not even the combined power of her two weapons and animal spirit where enough to get rid of Vexacus. The Shark knocked back the sabre and animal spirit that collide with Sam making the White Ranger fly through the air before she hit the ground and de-morphed. As Hunter ran over to Sam to check on her, Blake went on the attack.

"Navy Antlers!"

As Blake struggled with Vexacus, Sam was just getting to her feet, but she knew that Hunter was worried about his Brother.

"Go Hunter," she told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Go help Blake," she answered with a voice that reminded Hunter of Tommy when he gave cammands.

Hunter nodded once before taking off to help Blake as Sam moved towards Tori, Shane, and Dustin. Tori at once grabbed a hold of Sam's shoulders to keep her standing as Blake was thrown into Hunter, but Vexacus vanished and the ground started to shake seconds after he vanished just as the Brothers stood up before a shark and Vexacus appeared.

"Land Shark Attack!"

The attack hit Blake and Hunter sending them flying before crashing to the ground where the others ran over to them.

"Guys!" Shane called when they got to the Brothers side. "Where is he?"

They all looked up just as he appeared again walking towards them.

"You didn't think I'll without saying goodbye?" he asked before he laughed as Shane, Dustin, and Tori stood ready with their swords. "Even without the Gem I'll still defeat you."

Sam blinked few times as Vexacus disappeared again.

"What Gem?" Tori asked as the others visors opened they all looked at Hunter. "What did he mean Hunter?"

"Hunter?" Sam asked as she looked at him as well.

Hunter looked down unable to meet his girlfriend's eyes.

Ninja Ops!

They were all back at Ninja Ops waiting for Hunter to start explaining when he held up a brown rag tied with a black string.

"The Gem of Souls," Hunter told them.

Sam's eyes widen before she shared a look with Blake who was just as shock as she was.

"But I threw it into the ocean," Cam stated.

Hunter opened up the cloth as everyone moved in for a better look as he showed Cam the shards.

"Not all of them," Hunter pointed out.

"You should have told me, Hunter," Blake growled.

Shane, Dustin, Tori, and Cam looked at him.

"You didn't know about this?" Tori asked.

"No," Blake answered, "and we're going to have a talk about why aren't we bro?"

"I was going to tell you, but the more time that passed the harder it got," Hunter answered, "I'm sorry."

"Those fragments must have been the radiation that I was picking up," Cam said as it hit him, "it had nothing to do with Zurgane's sword."

"After Lothor shattered the Gem," Hunter started to explain, "I hid these two piece out there." Sam and Tori shared a look as they realized where this was going. "I go out there every now and then to find out if they can help me contact my parents."

"Hunter, I understand that some times ones loss is difficult to except," Sam told him as she hugged him making them all to look at her. "But what's done is done."

Hunter smiled a bit as he returned the hug.

"Samantha is right," Sensei agreed, "you can never go back in time."

"Not with out a scroll or something," Dustin spoked up.

"I know that my parents are gone," Hunter told them, "but I still miss them and those students up on Lothor's ship some one misses them, too." Sam looked up and smiled at him. "It's not to late for them. Let's bring them back."

Hunter handed the Gem sherds over to Cam who took them. Cam morphed before they all walked towards the exist as he held his helmet under his arm.

"With the Gems I should be able to break through Lothor's energy field," Cam told them, "once I've done you guys should be able to teleport right onto the ship."

"We'll be standing by," Shane told him.

"Be careful Cam," Tori told him.

"Why does everyone keep telling me?" Cam asked.

"Because we worry about you, Cam," Sam answered, "it's what family do. If I said it once then I said a 1000th times. Your part of the Ranger Family so get use to it."

Everyone laughed before Cam walked away heading for the Zord bay.

"Good luck!" Tori called after him.

They all went to stand around the mainframe to watch Cam and Dragon Force Vehicle that he created take off and head for Lothor's ship. Their not only impressed with the vehicle, but excited as well, however, that was short lived when Lothor and his goons used the ships defense to attack Cam.

"Cam!" Shane called, "Cam come in!"

"_I'm hit, but I'm okay_," Cam told them, "_my bigger problem is that if I don't get any closer I won't be able to break through the energy field_."

It was then that the mainframe showed that bird creature from before only this time he was the size of a MegaZord.

"Uh-h," Blake said, "looks big birds back."

"We have to call the Zords," Shane told them.

"We can't leave Cam out there," Hunter stated.

"Cyber Cam and I well monitor my son," Sensei told them, "you must take the Zords and face Condortron."

"Let's go," Tori told them.

They all took off out of Ninja Ops.

Battle field!

All three MegaZords where appeared on the scene facing Condortron.

"Let's do it," Shane told them.

"Right with you, Shane."

"Let's roast this bird," Sam added.

They all fired their attacks at the bird, but they did nothing to it as it came at them. The Wind Rangers moved their Zord in front of the bird to attack, but instead it knocked them back then attacked the Thunder MegaZords before it attacked the White Tiger MegaZord. The bird just kept attacking them knocking their Zords to the ground. Condortron flew and attacked them again, but the Wind and Thunder MegaZords took hold of the bird, however, it just kept attacking them.

"We can beat this bird."

"Concentrate."

"Ok."

"Focus."

"We can do this."

The two MegaZords where able to throw the bird off and away from them just before Cam came in and attacked it.

"Cam!"

"Cam!"

"You made it!"

"Alright!"

"Heard you could use some help," Cam told them.

Cam kept attacking before he knocked the thing to the ground just as the others regrouped with him. At that moment Power Spheres appeared for them to use.

"It's Hurricane MegaZord time," Cam told them.

"Locked and dropped!" With the help of the Firebird they where able to create the Hurricane MegaZord.

"Hurricane MegaZord!"

They created a huge tornado and was able to destroy the bird. The rangers all cheered that they were able to defeat it.

Grass field!

Sam walked up to where Hunter was setting.

"You don't have anymore surprises hidden out here?" she asked.

"No," Hunter answered as he looked at her. "How did you know I was here?"

"Cam," Sam said knowing that was all he needed as an answer as she set in his lap with her arms around his neck. Hunter smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Cam wanted me to tell you that he said thanks for give him the gem shards" Sam gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know it must have been hard for you to give them up."

"They weren't doing much good out here," Hunter told her, "they did Cam much good either."

"Hunter, they got him onto the ship," Sam stated, "if it hadn't been for Condortron's attack those students might be free."

"Do you think we'll ever get back up there?" Hunter asked.

"Cam told me that the Dragon Force Vehicle took quite the beating, but he'll get it running again," Sam answered, "we'll get those Ninjas home. I promise."

"Your own," Hunter told her as he nodded.

Sam smiled at him before giving him a kiss that he returned.

...My Line...

_**Disclaimer-I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver and D.J. Scales owns the Chan twins and Yukie.**_

_Special thanks goes to _**D.J. Scales, hellraiserphoenix, Kenn Faith Dawn,** **brankel1, **_and the guest_** Jamie **_for reviewing and special thinks to _**dawn08,** **wportilla15 **_and_** DEATHFIC21**_ for adding my story to her/his favorites. Once again thanks._


	23. After Math!

_**Samantha "Sam or Sammy" Oliver Series!**_

_**Power Rangers: Ninja Storm!**_

Wind Ninja Academy!

It was the day after Lothor was defeated though Sam had gotten food poisoning before the battle and was there for on bed rest so she was the only out of the whole Ninja Storm team that still has her Ranger powers. And to all of the teams happiness all of the Ninja Academies where returned to their rightful places Sam stood in front of Cam, but behind Hunter as they were all lined up in front of a crowd of Wind, Snow, and Thunder Ninjas as well as Sam's Father, 9 of her Uncles, and 2 of her Aunts.

"Shane Clarke!"

Shane walked up and took a scroll from Sensei before he bowed to him then walked off.

"Tori Hanson!"

Tori walked up and took a scroll from Sensei before she bowed to him then walked off like Shane.

"Dustin Brooks!"

Dustin walked up and bowed before he took his scroll from Sensei and then followed after Tori.

"Blake Bradley!"

It was Blake's turn as he walked up, took a scroll from Sensei and he bowed to him then walked off to join the Wind Ninjas.

"Hunter Bradley!"

This time it was Hunter who walked up, took a scroll from Sensei and he bowed to him then walked off to join the Wind Ninjas and his Brother.

"Samantha Oliver!"

Sam walked up with a smile as she also took a scroll from Sensei and he bowed to him then walked off to join the Wind Ninjas and the Brothers making her family that was there to smile.

"And finally," Sensei said as he smiled boldly as Cam walked up. "Cameron Watanabe." Cam bowed before he took the scroll from his Father and went to join the others. Everyone clapped as some cheered and talked. "You have all earned the badge of honer that is to graduate from the Wind Ninja Academy. I could not have been more proud of you. Of the sacrifices you have made for your school and indeed you plant. The world is a better place to day because of you."

"Yeah!" they all cheered as Hunter and Sam hugged.

A while later!

Sam and Hunter where walking along still in their Ninja uniforms holding hands and talking about what was next in their lives.

"So what are you going to do?" Hunter asked.

"I'm going to go back to Reefside to complete High School and go to college," Sam answered, "what you, Hunter?"

It was then that came upon Tori and Blake who had just locked lips making the two laugh as they ran up.

"It's about damn time!" Sam shouted making the two jump apart.

"I'll say," Hunter agreed as Tori and Blake blushed. "I can't believe this Sensei Omino asked me to be the Head Teacher of the Thunder Ninja Academy."

"That's great Hunter," Tori and Sam said at the same time.

"Right on man," Blake told him as he high-fived Hunter.

"Hey," Shane greeted as he and Dustin walked up. "You guys ready to do this?"

They all nodded as they walked on Sam smiled as she leaned into Hunter.

"Hey, guys," Sam suddenly said making the others to look at her. "My Dad is throwing a Graduation Party and has invited the Ranger that came before us. He wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to come and meet them."

"Hell ya!" the others yelled at the same time making Sam to laugh.

"After the greeting of the new Students," Sam stated, "oh and invite Cam and Sensei as well."

"I'm on it," Tori told her as she took off.

Reefside-Oliver household: Graduation Party!

Sam smiled when she saw Shane, Tori, Hunter, Dustin, Blake, Cam, and Sensei walk up to them at the Oliver household where there were people wearing clothes from red to pink. She ran up to them and hugged Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, and Cam, kissed Hunter, and bowed to Sensei who bowed back.

"I'm glade you guys could make it," Sam told them with a smile.

"Wouldn't miss it," Hunter stated.

Sam took them around and introduced them to the Rangers that came before them and some of them threaten Hunter which made Sam pull them away as the rest laughed. It wasn't long though till a commotion started up near the front of the park and the Ninjas all shared a look before running up to see what was wrong.

"What's going on here?" Sam asked Andros who was near by.

"Cassie brought her cousins and their friend," Andros answered, "and the originals are throwing a hissy fit because one of them is named Rita."

Sam and the other Ninja's eyes widen before they pushed throw to get to the front to see that Cassie was standing protectively in front of Rita, Reina, and Yukie as Jason, Tommy, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Trini, and Kat all stood in a fighting stance.

"That's enough!" Sam yelled as she ninja streaked in front of Cassie. "What the hell are you thinking attacking a Pai Zhuq students?!"

"Sam move out of the way," Jason told her.

"I'm afraid not Uncle Jason," Sam stated as the other Ninjas Streaked in to stand next to her. "As a member of the Order of the Claw I must ask you to stand down." Sam flashed them her Master straps as the Ninjas all stood tensed ready for a fight to break out. Tommy let out a sigh knowing that when Sam makes up her mind there was no changing. "I do have a question though."

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"What was going through your heads when Aunt Cassie introduced her_ cousins_?" Sam asked as she emphasized the word cousins. "And don't give me: She's the relative of Rita Replusa crap either." The Originals looked at each other before looking at her. "Oh my Ra." The Ninjas sweat dropped, but the originals looked ashamed. "She is not related to Rita Replusa! They just happen to have the same first name!"

"We're sorry," Tommy apologized, "we just over reacted."

"I'll say," Shane mumbled which earned him a slap upside the head. "Ow."

Andros along with a guy in a red vest and a weird looking shirt walked forward.

"Alright everyone let's just calm down," Andros told them.

"Why would you attack a girl just because she shares a first name with the first villain of Earth?" the other guy asked.

"Uncle Cole's right," Sam agreed.

Blake, Hunter, Shane, and Dustin shared a look with each other as Tori and Cam smirked. The originals stood down knowing that if Sam and Cole teamed up they were a powerful force. Eventually they all went back to talking and having fun. Sam was with Rita, Reina, Yukie, and Tori, but it wasn't long till Tori was pushing Sam up onto the stage that they have there.

"Tori," Sam panicked.

"Sam," Tori said as she turned to her. "This is the only way to get over your stage fright."

"No," Sam growled, "I'm fine not being on a stage."

The others looked and saw Tori pushing Sam onto the stage though Sam was fighting back.

"Get up there," Tori stressed before she gave one final push.

Sam stumbled into the middle of the stage and looked out at the others before she swallowed hard just as the music, but she recognized the turn so she took a deep breath before the words came out surprising those who didn't know she could sing.

I don't want to make a scene

I don't want to let you down

Try to do my own thing

And I'm starting to figure it out

That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

Sam's voice got stronger and Tori along with Rita, Reina, and Yukie smiled widely.

_[Chorus:]_

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say

You're a little bit off

Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough

Jason turned to Tommy who was standing next to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you know that Sam could sing?" he asked.

"No," Tommy answered with surprise.

'Cause it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go

And it's alright, oh well, whatever

Everybody needs to know

_[Chorus]_

If it was raining, you would yell at the sun

Pick up the pieces when the damage is done

You say it's just another day in the shade

But look at what a mess we made

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

You might be crazy

Have I told you lately that I love you?

You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly

And it's crazy that someone could change me

Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try

And you need to know that you're the reason why

Everyone clapped as a new tune started and Sam all, but laughed.

Call you up when I know he's at home,

I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone

Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?

Should I give him a smile?

Should I get up and leave?

I know it's strange, I don't what I'm thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want him to know

Tori, Rita, Reina, and Yukie started to laugh at the irony of the song, but Hunter and Blake looked confused.

[Chorus]

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

I kinda think that I might be his type

Because if you're not around, he's not actin' too shy

Sometimes I feel like he might make a move

Is this all in my head?

I don't know what to do

I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking

But is it wrong if I see him this weekend

I really hope I can get him alone

I just don't, don't want him to know

Dustin, Cam, and Shane cought on making them all laugh as they double over while Cam's Father smiled up at the Snow Ninja.

[Chorus]

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to,

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

Cause he's such a dream Yeah And you know what I mean If you weren't related

[Chorus]

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

Yeah Yeah Yeeeeaaah

A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3

I don't want to, but I want to

Cause I just can't get him out of mind and

Yeah yeah Yeeeeaaah

My best friend's brother is the one for me

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

BFB, BFB

My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother

After singing Sam ran off the stage just feeling a bit panicky though not a lot like she always had been. Hunter walked up to her making her to smile as he pulled her into a hug and leaned in to give her a kiss that she happily returned. Cole glared at Hunter from where he stood with the other Wild Force Rangers and the other two males with him where also glaring which made the girls giggle. When the two of them pulled away Sam smiled up at Hunter and he returned it before they went back to the party talking and laughing, but what Sam didn't know was that Rita, Reina, and Yukie walked inside the house, found the Command Center that was under the house, and three gems: a pink gem, a green gem, and a sapphire gem. When the three girls picked up the gems they glowed before the light dimmed. The three girls agreed to keep what they found a secret before they went back out to rejoin the party.

...My Line...

_**Disclaimer-I do not own the Power Rangers or Ninja Storm, however, I do own Samantha Oliver and D.J. Scales owns the Chan twins and Yukie.**_

_Special thanks goes to everyone who have read my Power Rangers: Ninja Storm story and I hope you like my Power Rangers: Dino Thunder story. Once again thank you._


End file.
